


Meteor Tales: The Oncoming Storm and the Crossfire Hurricane

by Arken_Stone1



Series: Meteor Tales: The Oncoming Storm and the Crossfire Hurricane [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adulting, Alpha!Doctor, Alpha/ Gamma Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azkaban, Beta Eleventh Doctor, Bow Ties are Sexy, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Character Study of the Doctor, Color-coded Fanfic Tropes, Diagon Alley, Doctor Potterlock, Episode AU: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, Gallifreyan DNA, Gallifreyan History Lesson, Gallifreyan Sociology, Gen, Ginger Beer (Doctor Who), Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, How the Eleventh Doctor Shags In Bed, Intellectual bad-assery, Just This Once Everyboday Lives...Again, M/M, Magical Realism, Married Sex, Never Have I Ever, Non-traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega/Gamma Dynamics, One very pissed-off Tardis, Original Character(s), Other, Polyjuice Potion, Regeneration, Revelations, Second Sight - Freeform, Separation Anxiety, Sex Magic, Sexy!Doctor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers for Episode: s07e08 The Rings of Akhaten, Tardis Psychology 101, Telepathic Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Dork, The Laws of Time, The psychology behind wearing a bow tie, Time War Angst (Doctor Who), Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, Traipsing through the fandom with my shameless Mary Sue, Trapped In A Closet, Wandlore, Wandwoods, Wholivia!, Wizard of Oz References, Wizards Hats Are Not Cool, possessive!Doctor, shag or die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: Sequel to The Librarian the Doctor and the Tardis.  The Doctor and Olivia Noble are living the nightmare. While on their honeymoon, they've become stranded in a parallel universe where Sherlock is a consulting wizard and Hogwarts holds seminars for Muggles-Turned-Magical. Olivia tries to adjust to the hectic life the universe has given her. Add the meddling Moment/ Bad Wolf, Dementors and a grumpy Twelfth Doctor, things get really interesting.





	1. Tears In Time

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: You'll recognize some of the dialogue in this story which came directly from several episodes of Doctor Who. I use them only to enhance the story and those direct quotes are the property of BBC, Steven Moffat and other individuals. Anything that isn't theirs is from my imagination. I write these stories for enjoyment and not profit. No infringement meant, but I thank the cast and writers of Doctor Who for 56 years of inspiration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't cross a woman with time in her hands, fire in her blood and a hurricane for a soul. In her wrath, you'll be caught in the crossfire. Sometimes, even a Doctor can't save you. When her love becomes vengeance, make peace with your gods when she comes for you." - The Eighteenth Doctor.

Olivia awoke to the deafening noise of a tenacious dachshund barking at the foot of the bed while a cat decided to use her face as a piece of furniture. If it fits, it sits.

“Get off of me, Furbag!” Olivia tried shouting, but ended up with a mouth full of cat hair for her trouble. Bonnie looked away, her tail swished in a slow pattern,while she turned around with all her kitty parts an inch away from Olivia’s face. Olivia pushed Bonnie off, making the cat dig her claws into the Tardis blue duvet. Bonnie yowled in protest, hissing at her two-legged companion. 

‘Bitch,’ came the very human word from the cat’s mind.

‘Just be glad I didn’t have a spray bottle full of water,’ Olivia gave her cat a knowing look. “Next time, don’t sit on me.”

Clyde continued barking, the sound ricocheting off the Tardis bedroom walls. Olivia tossed a pillow at him, missing him by a tail. “Shut up!”

‘We’re going to Hogwarts! We’re going to Hogwarts! I can’t believe it! We’re going to Hogwarts where we can meet Harry and Hermione and Professor McGonagall and Severus and Dumbledore and-”

“Breathe, Clyde,” Olivia groaned, falling back into bed and pulling a pillow over her head to block out the dog’s telepathic babbling. Even the pillow couldn’t block out the blaring rumble of the Doctor’s snoring and snorting. She lifted one corner, peaking out in humorous disbelief. The Oncoming Storm snored. 

“Good morning,” a cheery, chiming voice of a crystalline blue avatar appeared at Olivia’s bedside. The cloying sweetness of Sexy’s voice proved annoying enough for Olivia to bat blindly in the air.

“Go. Away.”

“Today, is the first day of the rest of your life, Olivia,” Sexy began, her excitement make her voice high-pitched and melodic. “Rise and shine.”

“I am rising and I sure as hell don’t shine,” Olivia turned her back to her mother. 

“Now, Dear, is that any way to talk to a Tardis?” Sexy’s happy demeanor prompted a warning growl from the Librarian. 

“I want to sleep,” Olivia pulled the duvet over her head. “Leave me alone.”

“Today is the first day of your honeymoon,” Sexy reminded her with less cheer and more severity. “You need to buy your school supplies for Hogwarts.”

“Just let me sleep, please.” Olivia whined beneath the duvet. “You’re a ship that travels through space and time. I'll get them later.”

“I am your mum, not your bloody servant,” Sexy scowled at the white pile of hair peeking out from beneath the linens. Without warning, she yanked the coverlet away from Olivia’s head, leaving her exposed in nothing more than the sheer nightgown she had worn for Jules the previous night.

The Doctor continued snoring while Olivia streak of blue words made Sexy say, "Ohh, myyy!" 

Olivia sat up, defeated and denied the slumber she craved. Rubbing her eyes, she glared at Sexy. “What time is it?”

“7:30 am.” Sexy chirped. Damn, she was way too chipper for that time of sleep cycle.

“7:30?” Olivia’s yelp startled the cat who had happily found a relaxing spot on Jules’ side of the bed. “We don’t have to be there for another 3 hours, at least, and you woke me up for this early?”

“You may have the body of a Time Lady, but you sleep like a human,” Sexy shook her head. “You snooze, you lose, Pet, now off you pop to the shower.”

“You don’t know what I’d give to have a sonic screwdriver right now,” Olivia muttered, running her hand through her tousled curls. 

“Oh, do quit grumbling,” Sexy threw her a sideways glance. “You’re one of the very few Muggles who gets to step foot on Hogwarts grounds. You might be a tad more grateful.”

“Maybe, I would be if my mum didn’t wake me up at 7:30 on a Saturday morning,” Olivia gave Sexy a mock growl. “By the way, I did cast a light spell that caused a blackout over three-quarters of London. Not a Muggle.”

“Yes, Dear.” Sexy nodded with satisfaction as Olivia shuffled, groggy and grumpy, to the shower. 

It had been no small task for Sherlock, John and Martha (Mrs. Hudson to Olivia and the Doctor) to secure an invitation for the newlyweds to spend two weeks as their guests at Hogwarts. Olivia’s impulsive stunt of illegally casting a light spell with a wand possessing an unstable core hadn’t been found out by the Ministry of Magic, but neither did Sherlock nor John teach her any other spells. She was a Human in a Time Lady’s body, making Jack Harkness look like an upstanding role-model of stability. 

23 minutes and 22.789 seconds later, Olivia emerged from the shower, slightly more alert and a bit more civil. 

She stared at herself in the mirror. While her husband had been searching with Sherlock looking for suitable materials to build a Tardis navigational unit, she had been finishing floors, painting walls and getting married. “Okay, I’m so over the domestic vibe. Time to claim my bad-assery.”

She stared at the wet mop of curls atop her head. A little mousse and some of the best hair product from the Black Spire Casino made Olivia’s hair dry in under 20 seconds. Oh, how she loved alien technology! A few minutes later, she had her face on for the day. Meandering to the closet, she saw her meager wardrobe had no signature pieces to offer. 

The Ninth Doctor had his leather jacket, Ten wore a suit with chucks. Eleven looked as though he’d hijacked a Goodwill wearing Great Granddad's best suit. Rose had worn those large hoop earrings, Amy had her miniskirts, Captain Jack had his long military coat and Donna had that mane of gorgeous red hair. “Okay, I’m Olivia Noble. Who am I, what am I doing and why am I here?”

Olivia’s favorite doctor had always been Nine, handsome and broken, tragic and brooding; he’d always been the one with the smile that lit up the room and eyes that brightened with hope. He was a soldier burying an eon of guilt within him. Yet, of all the Doctors, he was the most sincere, genuine and human. Her heart twisted thinking what he must have experienced after the Time War. She’d never asked her husband about his universe’s versions of his incarnations; it seemed something that he didn’t want to discuss. 

Olivia looked at her standard signature outfit: black running shoes, comfortable red sweater and dark jeans. It seemed a lifetime ago when she first wore those clothes onto the Tardis. Gone was her olive skin and curly black hair. Now with pale skin and silvery white hair, she needed something that was truly her and not the random circumstance of regeneration. 

“Mum,” she glanced around the room, speaking in no particular direction. “Who the hell am I? You picked me for yourself and the Doctor, but somewhere I got lost in the mix?” 

The Tardis hummed her disapproval as a picture of the crystalline avatar playing a violin crossed Olivia’s mind followed by a large glass of red wine and a chunk of cheese. “Okay, I get it. I need to get over the pity-party mode, but not feeling either companionably or anything else. So, you’ve any bright ideas, O Sexy One?”

Chimes and hums went off in the bedchamber, causing the Doctor to move along with the sheet barely covering him. Olivia hummed, grinning appreciatively while her nether regions fluttered at the site of her tanned, lithe, muscular husband stretched out like the monthly centerfold of Playgirl magazine. With 5 o’clock shadow and thick, black hair, Olivia ogled her husband’s nude form and ran her fingers along the tight globes of his perfect backside, or bum, the Doctor had called it more than once. 

“Mmm, mm, mm. Hello, Tasty,” she approved of her husband’s latest incarnation. He was handsome and captivating, much like the fallen angel he favored. Sexy always knew what the Doctor wanted and supplied the perfect clothing; tailored blazers and trousers in dark colors. Waistcoats that accentuated the his slim, athletic physique. That sour taste of envy, green and stringy, landed on her tongue when Olivia looked in the mirror at her reflection. 

Ruffled silvery curls with plenty of frizz that framed the face with large lips and dark eyes. “I look like a frakking vampire, Sexy. Can’t we make me look a little less pale and a lot more, well, bad-ass?”

“You have an ethereal, otherworldly appearance,” Sexy countered, her reflection materializing behind Olivia’s in the mirror. “I rather like it and you know the Doctor loves your pale skin and silvery hair. He loves marking you and that swan-white neck-”

“I look like an anemic goth,” Sexy scoffed, giving her mum a skeptical glare. “Please? Help? Not a big fan of pale and pasty. That’s Edward Cullen. I don’t sparkle.”

“Yes, I know, we’ve met him,” Sexy gave Olivia a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

“Really?” Olivia’s mood altered at the mention of one of her favorite vampires. “Did you meet the rest of the coven?”

“Yes, and I know that you’d love to meet Alice,” Sexy laughed. “Now, let’s see. I can’t regenerate you, but maybe a little change in your makeup regimen might be just the thing. Let’s talk about your psychosomatic image problem or lack of one. You are fine as you are, beautifully and adorable regenerated.”

Olivia looked at Sexy with large, dark eyes. “Paper has more color than I do.”

“Oh, all right!” Sexy threw her hands in the air. “I surrender. Image makeover coming up.”

Sexy sighed, wondering how her daughter still carried such Human insecurities as she searched her her mind for things she found fashionable. Noticing Olivia had strong admiration for her husband’s ninth incarnation, Sexy thought the look, with some tweaking, would give Olivia that definitive, non-geeky bad-ass vibe that she desperately wanted. She noticed in the back of her subconscious, she had a fondness for Donna Noble and appreciated River Song’s unpredictable independence. Sexy remembered how she’d found it annoying.  
A burst of light appeared in front of Olivia’s closet. On a hanger hung a leather-like brown trench coat, no longer than mid-thigh with an olive green turtleneck and dark jeans. Olivia squealed in delight when she saw the knee-high lace-up brown military combat boots. With wide eyes, she gawked at the ensemble. “How did you know?”

“I’m in you and you’re in me. I always know,” Sexy’s voice echoed around Olivia, that Estuary accent with more than a hint of posh sounded dry to Olivia’s ears. 

“Thank you!” Olivia grinned, barely containing her grin as she took the hanger in hand, admiring the outfit. “Are the coat pockets bigger on the inside?”

“Do the Slitheen smell like flatulence?” Sexy countered.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Olivia made no attempt to hide her glee as she pulled on the turtleneck and laced up the boots. She turned around, studying her reflection in the three-way mirror. “Oh, Sexy! This is great. Now, I look more like a time-traveler. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like everything.” 

The Doctor still snored, sounding more like a Nebraska tornado and less like a dignified Time Lord. 

Olivia donned her new “Librarian” clothing and chuckled that the Doctor had one mundane habit. She carded her hands through his wavy black hair and he turned in her direction. She pulled the sheet back over him to his waist and gazed at Jules who appeared young and peaceful while asleep. She bent over, planting a kiss on his brow. “I love you. Good morning, husband.” 

********************  
Olivia enjoyed her plant-based bacon from Delimar IV and her bowl of cantaloupe and honeydew. Staring at the list provided by Sherlock, she couldn’t quite believe that what was listed truly existed. 

HOGWARTS "MAGIC IN THE 21ST CENTURY" SUPPLY LIST

UNIFORM

1 Wand  
◦1 Set of black work Robes  
◦1 Set of Dress Robes  
◦1 Winter Cloak

TEXT BOOKS

◦ HOW MUGGLES CAN BE MAGICAL Magical by Mathilda McQuibble  
◦ A HISTORY OF MUGGLES AND MAGIC by Sherlock Holmes  
◦ MAGICAL THEORY BY ALBERT WAFFLE  
◦ A 21ST CENTURY GRIMOIRE FOR THE MODERN PRACTITIONER BY MIRANDA HEXENBURG  
◦ A GUIDE TO TRANSFIGURATION, MAGICAL HERBS, FANTASTIC BEASTS AND THE DARK ARTS BY SEVERUS SNAPE  
◦ TIME TRAVEL: SCIENCE AND MAGIC IN THEORY AND APPLICATION BY DOCTOR by Dr. IAN MacGOWAN 

◦ MEMOIRS OF TIME TRAVELING PRACTITIONER BY PROFESSOR RIVER SONG-MacGOWAN

OTHER EQUIPMENT

◦1 WAND  
◦1 SET OF GLASS OR CRYSTAL VIALS  
◦2 FAMILIARS PER HOUSEHOLD

“Good Morning, Darling,” came the posh, rock star voice that Olivia finally was getting used to. She missed the deep baritone of her husband’s previous incarnation. Dressed in a midnight blue suit, he looked stunning as he poured a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Jules,” Olivia met his lips with her with a brief peck before putting her dish in the sink. 

He stood behind her, pressing himself flush to her back, he playfully bit her neck. She purred in response, pushing back into him. Turning her around, he brought his lips down to hers in a strong, sensuous kiss letting her know exactly what he was thinking. “My mate.”

“My Alpha,” she murmured, her hand reaching back to run her fingers through his hair. He caught it, bringing it to his lips and planting a gentle kiss along her knuckles.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Since when did we sleep?” Olivia raised a brow in question. “We set the bed sheets on fire, Jules.”

“All the better to pleasure you, Mrs. Noble,” Olivia shivered at the way his dark stare and his voice made her want to remove every piece of clothing and shag him on the kitchen counter. She reconsidered missing his previous voice, wishing she could combine them both. She felt a small flicker of insecurity hiding deep within his mind, wondering if he had proven himself a good lover. He was one of the universe’s most powerful beings and he was worried about pleasing her in bed. That humbled her. He was far too important to be worrying about her, but she loved him all the more because he did. 

She gave him a sly grin, putting on her best playful gaze. “It was ecstasy. I especially appreciated the lack of recovery time needed. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Now, it was Olivia’s turn for insecurities to run like gremlins through her mind. She ruthlessly tamped down on the doubt lurking at the back of her thoughts.’

“My Darling,” he brought a finger underneath her chin, gently tilting her head so that she met his gaze. “Yes. It meant everything.”

She gasped at the strong explosion of emotion that she felt, deep and profound, and her eyes widened in shock at this man’s depth of affection for her.

She felt the Earth spin beneath her feet and saw silver streams entwined, forming an intricate web of time, space and dimension. She felt the silver lines connecting her to her own universe vibrate as the ones to the doctor’s universe tightened. The lines drawing them into this universe wove in between and around the other dimensional timelines, tightening and stretching until it felt as if Olivia’s body was bound tightly. She felt cold winds freeze her skin as her husband’s voice echoed into nothingness as he called her name.

She felt a presence lurking in the outer shadows, searching for something. Olivia knew whatever hunted her didn’t know her whereabouts, but grew frustrated with failed attempts. She found herself standing in the darkness of a place that seemed familiar, like the scene of a fading dream. 

It was night, the sky brightly lit with the light of two large moons in orbit around wherever she was. She looked at the landscape, rocky and steep, feeling the cold temperature seep through her clothing. She looked down, seeing that she was dressed in the new clothes Sexy had provided her. Olivia longed for a sonic screwdriver, anything to help her determine her current location. 

Then, she heard her phone alarm start chirping. Grinning, she pulled it from her left pocket, using the sensor app to determine where she was. Two Moons and a planet with rings, the reading said. Olivia dared ask the question, “Sexy, what planets in Doctor, what planets have two moons?”

“There are four planets that have in the doctors travels that have 2 moons: Lucifer, Shan Shan, Skaro, and Trenzalore.”

Sexy’s automated voice stated Lucifer was a large gaseous planet, Shan Shan was a planet millions of light years from her current location. When Olivia asked, Sexy’s scan of the planet revealed no Daleks which left only one. 

“Trenzalore,” she muttered under her breath. While she didn’t have a sonic screwdriver, her phone was equipped with many functions inherent to one. “Sexy, why am I on Trenzalore?”

“Unknown.”

“Might as well start walking,” Olivia saw a dim light in the distance. “Where there’s light, there are people.”

She hiked over the rocky landscape for an undetermined amount of time until she saw a rectangular monolith silhouetted in the distance. Olivia had her phone securely in hand, using the moons’ light to guide her. As she neared it, she realized it wasn’t a monolith looming over the horizon; it was the Tardis.

‘Oh, Holy Hell,” she muttered as icy fear danced atop her skin. She remembered that Trenzalore was featured in the Who episode, ‘The Name of the Doctor.” Eleven had regenerated into Twelve. Clara had saved the Doctor countless times simultaneously by jumping into his timeline. That meant River Song’s data ghost was lurking around somewhere and Olivia didn’t want to get into an awkward mess. 

She came to the doors of the stories tall Tardis-turned-tomb. Murmuring the Doctor’s name and saying the magic word, the door cracked open. Turning sideways, Olivia turned sideways, holding her breath and slipped through the open crack. She heard voices in the distance, moving so that her back was centimeters from the corridor wall. Eventually, they became louder and Olivia stepped into a circular room overgrown with branches and vines, dimly lite with a cracking column of energy in the middle of it. 

Plasma? Electricity? What was the substance? Holding out her phone in the column’s direction, readings showed it the tower of lightning was 100% Artron Energy. Olivia's mouth gaped open when she realized she was standing less than 20 feet away from her husband’s timeline. She looked around, seeing a reptilian creature standing next to a dared-haired human female.

“Jenny and Vastra,” she gaped with morbid delight at seeing them in person. Vastra looked slightly different than what she had in the television episode, less prosthetic and more reptilian. Olivia’s heart beat faster with excitement as her eyes widened at the realization that she was standing on Trenzalore during ‘The Name of the Doctor.’

“Oh, wow!” she whispered as crystal particles flurried within the scar, remembering that was how the Doctor had referred to his own timeline. She watched the flecks danced within it, dispersed by the temporal cyclone into every part of the Doctor’s past, present and future. She looked into his timeline, seeing the Great Intelligence’s counterpart as the innocent, young Omnia from her own universe. What caused both hearts to nearly stop beating was a group of particles that didn’t enter the Timestream, but flew toward her. 

Olivia compared the television episode with the reality surrounding her and found a few differences. One, the Doctor’s timeline was wasn’t blue, but a vibrant violet. ‘Talk about purple prose,’ Olivia mused, laughing at her dark humor. It wasn’t the thick, symmetrical column of energy as shown on the episode, but a thinner column that vertically extended between two coils. With random serpentine movements, arcs of electricity moved out from the main body of it, reminding Olivia of Spider’s legs if consisted of lightning. 

“My own personal time tunnel,” she heard an unfamiliar voice with a proper RP accent coming out of a young man around her age wearing clothes that she might have found in her great-great grandfather’s closet. Chestnut brown hair flopped to one side, nearly invisible eyebrows and 100% chin. Her jaw fell slack when she studied his outfit in detail: brown tweed, blue and brown bow tie, bracer aka suspenders and wingtip boots. “All the days, even the ones I haven’t...uh...”

A violent wave of nausea hit her, making her stumble backward. The flavor of bile in her mouth tasted metallic and bitter. She changed her stance, redistributing her weight on her feet more evenly and watched Eleven who shook off the vertigo. “uh . . .even the ones I haven’t lived yet.”

Olivia felt the attack swarm around her from every mom and tangent in time, violating and attacking her wherever they reached, making wounds in her body and the holes in the universe. Olivia felt the holes form in the walls separating dimensions. Olivia’s greater mind felt time weaving in around her from the Doctor’s timeline, she felt the pinpricks his time travels made, but his actions often healed them and why he hadn’t said so baffled her. What the Great Intelligence’s travels in time were violations of the great Designer’s natural order, slashing gaping lesions that caused trauma to any universe touching another.

Tingling moved around her skin as Olivia caught a quick glimpse of Reapers in her mind gathering en masse along the universes’ boarders where the holes between dimensions appeared. She had only started feeling time move throughout the Multiverse. She sensed the desolate presence of the Dementors dancing along time’s edges, hovering just out of sight and looking for a way out of the current universe, readying for war with the Reapers.

She saw a young woman leap into the Doctor’s timeline. Standing there, Olivia heard the Doctor’s memories echo in her thoughts as he recalled talking to a brilliant companion, “When you are a time traveler, there is one place that you must never go. One place in space and time that you must never, ever find yourself.”

“Why am I here?” Olivia asked the darkness, the columns and the vines on creeping along the console room. Silence. 'All right, Ollie, think logically," Olivia looked around. 'Trenzalore. What do I know about Trenzalore? The Doctor's timeline occurred here. This was his grave. This is where the Great Intelligence attacked the Doctor at every point in his existence all at once. And? What does that have to do with me being here now?' “Okay, I get it. The Amalgamation started here with the Great Intelligence. The gaping wounds in the Universe allowing evil into the Potterverse is started here. What do I have to do with all of this?”

"Don't you know?" a voice asked in the darkness; a familiar and unidentifiable voice. 

'Come on, think!" Olivia tapped her head. "I've got fangirl memory. So, the answer lies somewhere between the episode and reality."

She began running through the famous lines of the episode when she stumble across one about 80% way through the episode. "Time travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe. My path through time and space from Gallifrey to Trenzalore."

Eleven's words echoed in her mind. Olivia walked a slow circle around the scene unfurling in front of her. She noticed no one saw her or interacted with her. "So, when the Great Intelligence attacked, it had reached far into the future toward my Doctor. So, why am I here instead of Jules?"

“Spoilers,” a voice answered behind her. Turning around, Olivia saw a woman similar in height with brown eyes and light brown curly hair looking at her. Wearing flowing white clothing, it didn't take Olivia long to recognize the iconic former wife.

“River Song,” Olivia warily stepped backward while at the same time wanting to ask for her autograph. Glancing over to the side, saw the column spark and snap as Clara fell inside it. “Is this a vision or am I really here?”

“Yes.”

“Yes to this is just a vision I’m having or yes to the statement I’m really here?” Olivia pressed, getting the strangest deja vu. Of this conversation. 

“Yes.”

“I hate cryptic!” Olivia muttered through clenched teeth. “I don’t do mysteries., River.”

“Or both, Librarian.”

Olivia’s head snapped back in Clara’s direction, seeing the knowing look in her eyes. “I am in the past which is my present and I am seeing the future. I’m physically there and psychically here, aren’t I?”

“You're doing a very good job of figuring out why you're here, but do you know the reason?” River stepped forward, brushing a stray silver tendril from Olivia’s face. Her eyes widened at the fact that River Song, a data ghost dared touch her. What bewildered Olivia more was that she felt her touch. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“Haven’t a clue,” Olivia looked around. “I know when and where I’m at. This is the Doctor’s timeline,” Olivia motioned the blue column of lightning. “On Trenzalore.”

“Yes.”

“I’m feeling the Great Intelligence attack him everywhere at once, even in the future,” Olivia concluded. “But, it’s not affecting the Doctor. Why?”

“You’re asking the right questions,” River nodded, taking Olivia’s hand. "Keep going." 

“Something here starts a horrific chain reaction somewhere else in time.”

“Oh, you’re getting hot!” River motioned for her to keep talking. “What else?”

"Why can't anyone see me?"

"I can see you," River offered.

"But, you're dead," Olivia protested, shaking her head at an impossible riddle. 

"Very," River agreed, nodding toward Vastra, Jenny and the Doctor. "It’s because you’re just out of phase in this universe while my body is in another. They can’t see me, but you can because of your Synethesia."

“Lovely,” Olivia rolled her eyes, looking skyward. “I see dead people. Hey, God, is there a method to Your madness?”

“This isn’t all about you,” River grabbed Olivia, giving her a solid shake. “There is so much more at stake. Focus on that!”

“What?”

The Gallifreyan portion of Olivia’s mind danced around the concept of simultaneous existence. She had read the books on the theory with no understanding, but now everything came together in an epiphany. River looked at Olivia, “I don’t have time for you to take decades to figure it out. When the Great Intelligence attacked Jules, it went beyond its own universe into others, causing holes between universes."

"Holes in the universes," Olivia carefully repeated the phrase and closed her eyes, drawing up every memory she had of 'The Name of the Doctor.' "The Doctor once said that time travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality; tears in time, and that his timeline was the scar tissue o travels through space and time. My path through time and space from Gallifrey to Trenzalore must be through one of those holes."

"Brilliant!" River gave her a huge grin.

Olivia felt the attack swarm around her from every moment in time, violating and attacking her wherever they reached. The shards of the Intelligence made wounds in her body and the holes in the universe. Olivia felt the holes form in the walls separating dimensions as time wove in and around her from the Doctor’s timeline, she felt the pinpricks his time travels made, but his actions often healed them and why he hadn’t said so baffled her. What the Great Intelligence’s travels in time were violations of the great Designer’s natural order, slashing gaping lesions that caused trauma to any universe touching another.

"So, when Top Hat over there decided to attack the Doctor through his time, that caused the holes between universe. He was defeated, the Doctor saved and the holes remained.”

“Correct," River nodded, her eyes sparkled with excitement. “You are the one traveling with the Doctor in the future, your now. You came into direct telepathic contact with the Great Intelligence’s counterpart in your own universe. The connection you shared with its counterpart is acting as a conduit for the Great Intelligence to find the doctor, but all it can see is you because you’re literally are standing in its way.”

“How can that monster see me, but not him?”

“That connection you had with its counterpart allows it to see you, I think,” River answered. 

“So, I keep the Doctor safe, but I take the pain because. . . why?” Olivia motioned for River to elaborate.

“The Great Intelligence also senses your link with the Doctor.” River explained, stepping forward so that she stood directly in front of Olivia. She tapped her temple. “It's also a telepathic creature. You're confusing it, blinding it.”

“And you know this, how, River?”

“Oh, that’s encouraging.” Olivia scoffed. “I am not the Doctor, don’t use that ‘Spoilers’ crap. So, basically, I have to plug the holes. How?”

“Not exactly,” River hedged, looking away.”

"Unless something ends the Great Intelligence soon, those holes will remain and grow," Olivia felt the panic in her voice and her palms grow sweaty. She wiped them on the sides of her new jeans, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

“You’re on fire, Librarian!”

“I’m not messing with the Doctor’s timeline.” Olivia vowed, glancing at Eleven. “But, then again, that’s not what caused the Great Amalgamation to begin with, is it? It was the walking snow globe entering the timeline and attacking the Doctor at every single point in his existence. When it entered the timeline, it, inadvertently, entered more than one universe. That's how all of this started.”

"Yes."

"How do you know all of this if we've never met?" Olivia asked, stepping closer to River. It wasn't every day that one of the Doctor's wives met another. She found she stood two or three inches taller than the Professor. Olivia's brow furrowed in concentration. This wasn't possible; she had never met River Song. How would River know her? Olivia decided she needed to ask different questions. “I know who you were, River, I don’t know you. Better yet, how would you know about me?” 

“What do you think?" River asked

“You know me now, so that means we've already met: your past is my future? Don't yu get tired of meeting everyone in the wrong order at the wrong time?"

<"Every time," River's anger was impossible to miss.

"That means our paths will cross again either in the past or in the future. So, you're not current data ghost you because there is no way you could have known all of this. That you in than when never did."

"You're partially right," River encouraged her. "I didn't know until recently."

"You really are a ghost. Oh, River. How could-," Olivia sighed, feeling heartstrings wrap around themselves, forming a lump in her throat that made it impossible for Olivia. "How can he just leave you here?"

Olivia sniffled, wiping away the pain threatening to fall down her cheeks. She stood before River Song, Eleven's great love, and he had never returned for her. He had just left her Lux Library's main hard drive and never spoke of it. This was one of the things that Olivia never cared for as loose ends went and it demanded resolution. 

"I really don't know," River's impatience made her voice harsh. "We'll talk about it another time. I can't help you any further without causing a paradox. You have to take care of the problem and you'll have to figure it out for yourself. Focus, Librarian!"

"This is inherently wrong on so many levels, River," Olivia closed her eyes tightly shut, willing the searing tears not to fall. "He should have come back for you. The Doctor should and must come back to get you. Leaving you here is cruel." 

“Of course,” River exclaimed. “But, that isn’t going to happen now, is it? You’re focusing on the wrong thing, Librarian. What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to find a way to fix this, River, that I promise." Olivia vowed. "I'll find a way."

"Clara cannonballing into the timeline saved the Doctor everywhere at once," Olivia shrugged. "The problem that no one foresaw were the holes between universes that were a consequence of the Great Ignoramus reaching more than one universe through the Doctor's timeline. So, I have to plug the holes or stop any more from being formed."

Olivia pulled out her smartphone, a devious grin on her face as she pressed the app for the percussive weapon, speaking quietly into her sonic smartphone. “Time to tango, Snowman. Hello, I’m the Librarian. I don’t think you’re going to like the heatwave where I’m sending you.”

“What are you doing?” River moved towards Olivia. 

“Figuring it out,” she gave River. “I'm going to sending Frosty to Hell and he’s going to stay there.”

“Oh, dear God,” River gaped at her as Olivia nodded toward the time line and aimed her smart phone. 

“Resonant Frequency achieved,” Sexy’s voice spoke the smart phone, a high pitched hum coming from it. 

“River, if I drank, I’d say ‘Hold my beer,’” Olivia laughed when she she pressed the app button for the percussion weapon.

A ringing filled the Tardis-turned-tomb, causing the walls to shake and the ground to tremble. She watched Jenny and Vastra cover their ears while Strax seemed unaffected by the frequency emitted by the smartphone. Olivia's glee swelled as she watched the horde of crystalline shards flee. Grim satisfaction filled her when the crystalline particles exploded as the sound destroyed their molecules. No one would ever know what she had done, but Olivia felt immense gratification knowing while Clara saved the Doctor, she had ended the Great Intelligence.

“What have you done?” River’s horror at what she’d seen made her gape at Olivia.

“What needed done,” Olivia said. “I focused and took care of the problem. You’re an archeologist. The Great Intelligence is a crystalline life form, thus, a major component in its composition is silicon aka quartz. I have a sonic smart phone which uses vibrations to achieve its functions just like your electronic screwdriver,” Olivia began.

“So,” River paused, nodding in understanding. “You calculated the Great Intelligence’s resonant frequency,” 

“Which is 32,768 Hz or 2 to the 15th power cycles per second,” Olivia finished. 

“You shattered them in the Doctor’s timeline!” 

“Exactly,” Olivia let out a war whoop that sounded akin to a particular warrior princess. “No one but us will ever know, River. Let Clara win this one for the team. No one will ever know that I’m a crossfire hurricane with a bad attitude. At least with an oncoming storm, you see it coming. With me, no warning.”

“Crossfire Hurricane,” River remained still, then gave a slow smile. “I like you. I can’t wait to meet you in person.”

“You don’t deserve to spend eternity in a data core,” Olivia replied. At that point, she felt a constriction on her hearts. “I have to go, the holes are closing. If I stay here, I die. Not today, not because of a walking snow globe.”

“By the way, my name is Olivia, not Librarian.” Olivia dove into the timeline, using her soul bond to find her Doctor in space and time. Everything around her spun and she went blind in the arcs of energy, clinging only to an intuitive guidance to find her way to Jules, her fallen angel.

Everything went white as another wave of vertigo hit her, she felt strong hands steady her and she opened her eyes to see a soulful, stark gaze staring at her. The Doctor’s worry smelled of fire and sulfur as she saw blue lights twinkle around him.

“Olivia?” 

“I think, I hope, that we have a chance now, Jules.” 

He stared at her, quirking one dark brow in question. “Ollie, what do you mean?"

"Me just rambling while only half-awake," she replied, pulling him tightly into her embrace. Then, she remembered the words of the Twelfth Doctor.

NEVER TRUST A HUG. IT'S JUST ANOTHER WAY TO HIDE YOUR FACE.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	2. The Day of the Librarian: Gallifrey Rises Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more than one way to look at something, especially when one is there in person to see History in the remaking. Olivia has watches the Day of the Doctor from a different vantage point and she will always remember when she saw Gallifrey rise again.

The Doctor felt a change in his wife’s psyche that he had never before felt. Holding her in his arms, he caught the faint scent of time, apple and caramel, lingering in her hair. It wasn’t Olivia’s signature scent, but it stirred something buried deep within his memory. Ginger, cinnamon, cloves and orange; far too spicy for Olivia’s subtle tastes. The first time he’d smelled wild perfume, it was when a certain young lady had given him all of her regenerative energy to save his life. Jules’ dark eyes widened as he held Olivia close. 

River Song. 

Stunned, he remained frozen as he held his wife. Never trust a hug. It’s just another way to hide your face he had once told a companion. He knew that fragrance well even though it had been almost a millennium since it had filled his senses. 

He looked at his wife and considered the possibility that she and River Song were somehow connected. He dismissed it immediately because there was a thousand years between Olivia and his late wife. He inhaled deeply of his wife’s silvery curls, questioning how there was a possible connection between Olivia Noble and River Song. River Song was wild, flirtatious, cheeky unpredictable and compassionate. Olivia was practical, organized, disciplined, honorable, bossy and blunt. The River Song of this universe was much calmer, having never been stolen from her parents or trained to be an assassin. 

Yet, another aroma around Olivia lingered beneath the first, fainter and more subtle. A light dose of cherry clung Olivia’s clothing, combined scents of vanilla, cherry and strawberries made him take pause. He smiled as his memory immediately traveled back to the days that he spent with his Impossible Girl, Clara. She had been a control freak, feisty, clever, brave and bossy. How he missed her and hoped that she’d found peace. 

Jules inhaled his Re’Hallion’s scent was rich peach, pineapple, vanilla and coconut, smelling both scents on her simultaneously was impossible unless she had recently been around both women. Neither fragrance surrounded her at the beginning of their kiss, but somewhere in between the beginning of their morning embrace and its end she had left him and time traveled. He closed his eyes, feeling the spin of the strange Earth in this strange universe. He felt no disturbances in the space-time continuum. 

He looked down at into her dark eyes, finding a mental block preventing him entrance into her parts of her mind. He saw her visualized doors that were locked and he had was surprised. Since they had married, she hadn’t spoken of her need for human privacy in their marriage bond. Olivia always kept her mind open to him as a haven from the ongoing storm. Before she had had been completely open with him, sharing her mind and imagination, inviting him into her loving warmth and comfort. Now, she was colder and darker than he had ever seen her. Her love and trust in him still abounded, but she had an edge about her that he hadn’t noticed until now. When had she changed? 

Jules remembered the prophesy of the Ood. How a woman would make him wait, then he’d find his Tree of Peace in front of of red box by a green wall. She would bring him peace of mind in a sunset and be his Muse while an Amazon in battle. She would love him, forge him, inspire and shatter him. Together, they’d be reborn from the fires with a love that would last an eon. She would shatter him and he would die. He would never know a love and a union like this and if he turned away, his life, desolate and bleak, lasting an eternity. She would restore him and a stitch in time would bring nine with love regained and the would be together and in love for an eon. 

An eon was a billion years. The Doctor knew exactly how long a billion years lasted because that was a quarter of the time in Hell when imprisoned within the Confession Dial. Alone with only his thoughts and his guilt, he’d spent ages trying to figure out why he was there and how to escape. He didn’t want to endure an eternity of Hell ever again. He had shouted at the Universe, demanding to know why all those he love withered and died, turned to dust and left him alone in his own tears. He had asked for a loved one to be with him all of his days. 

The controls on the Tardis had locked, sending him through a dimensional tear between universes, finding himself truly alone. In desperate need of repair, the Tardis wheezed and tumbled her way into Olivia’s universe. The damage done to the Tardis and the bodily injury incurred by the Doctor when the ship crashed were enough to start his regenerative process. Hearing the song of the Ood, hearing the strangely familiar song, he’d left the Tardis and ventured toward the source of the music in his mind.

He found them and he collapsed; the planet’s temperatures were far colder than the Ood Sphere in his universe. His tomb was an icy, barren planet complete with monstrous caverns, frozen oceans and polar vortices. The Ood had found him half-frozen in the Tardis caught between life and death with too little energy to regenerate. In their mercy they had placed the Doctor in a primitive cryostasis while they sang to him, causing his body to heal enough to complete his regeneration. It had been a mild regeneration as regenerations go, the burning felt only slightly less than an inferno and a bit more painful than hellfire. The sixteenth Doctor was a wounded and anguished woman needing healing.

She learned the songs of the mind from the Ood and they sang to her of hope and love. The Ood Elders had taught her the ways of love and hope, of seeing the future and touching the past while in dreams. She had used the gift to visit Rose in her parallel universe, living half a life there to be with her. She watched Rose give birth to their daughter, Lilly, and her sons with John Tyler, Peter and Vincent. They’d all grown along with the Tardis maturing in the Tylers’ basement of their London estate. 

Suffering decades without telepathic contact, the Doctor descended into his own private realm of self-destruction. He remembered the gift the Ood had given him; a colorful prophecy and he began searching the universe for the Librarian with the broken smile. He took to the stars; a lonely man with a blue box in search a tree of peace in front of a red box by a green wall.

He found her by providence or design; he’d never been sure of which. She had been the conduit between him and the Tardis, allowing them to rediscover their friendship on a new level. The impertinent, geekish librarian challenged him, defied him and riled him. She was a was a supernova that mended his hearts, soothed his mind, bonded to his soul and became his mate. Sharing one mind, it hurt him when she kept her mind apart from his much of the time, but he learned to understand that Olivia still considered herself human in mind, heart and soul. She was alien, making it difficult for the Doctor to understand her reaction to anything typically Gallifreyan. 

Now, her mind appeared a strange, dark place; unfamiliar to him and alien in landscape. “Darling, are you all right?”

Her deep sigh let him know that she searched for words for her answer. “I’m think so, Jules. Just had a rush of vertigo.”

“Let me help, Ollie,” his wife shivered and through their bond he smelled the distinct scent of confusion, fermented fruit. The distinct taste of yams with too much salt and ginger exploded on his tongue. “Open your mind, my shoulders are broad you know. I have plenty of scratches to prove it.”

“No, nothing big, just trying to absorb everything that’s happening. I can’t believe it’s possible to be this happy,” she cupped his cheek, placing a kiss on his stubbled jaw. “I’m just excited about our honeymoon being at Hogwarts, going through a seminar where we can be students for a few days. I can’t wait.”

“Having someone know your intimately without you speaking unnerves you, doesn’t it?” he asked gently. “Please, tell me what you’re thinking.”

“That obvious?” Olivia looked at him, admitting her defeat. “I’m not used to showing my emotions to anyone. Usually, it’s just me, myself and I dealing with whatever life throws at me. I’m used to being alone.”

Jules crooked a finger under her chin, gently guiding her to meet his gaze. “Never again, Darling. You’re not alone, not anymore. I am your husband and your Alpha. It is my honor to bear your burdens and protect you.”

“Time Lord, you’re sounding dangerously domestic,” she teased, poking him in the chest. “What’s next? Paying rent and getting a job?”

“Is that such a bad thing, Ollie?” he murmured. “You reminded me how to love, what joy feels like and how good it is to have someone inside my mind. I'm no longer alone. We’re both better off not being alone.”

“Yeah, maybe not so much,” she hedged. “I don’t go Time Lord Victorious on everyone.”  
Olivia drew Jules tightly to her, her strength squeezing the breath from his lungs. The Doctor realized that her daily workouts learning various martial arts had increased her upper body strength. “Jules, something is coming that I don’t understand that has more timeline confusion than 5 Doctors on Gallifrey at a barbecue. I feel it in my bones.”

“A . . . premonition?”

“Possibly,” she admitted, the color of mustard mixed with the hazy orange cloud swathing around her. “I know you can see timelines: what was, what is what will be. I can’t see them like you do. I’m worried. What is coming, Jules?”

He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her brow. “I haven’t been able to see anything since we came to the Rassilon-forsaken universe. The physics of this universe don’t allow me to see as I normally would.” 

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but something is leaving me on edge,” she admitted as he rested his brow against hers. “I need to know what it is first, but as soon I know, I’ll tell you. Promise!”

He felt Olivia’s body stiffen and he pulled her closer, loving her warmth flush against him. He whispered into her ear, nipping gently at her lobe. ““We don’t leave for Diagon Alley for another hour, Love. I’d be happy to help relieve your tension.” 

“Jubilificent, you randy Time Lord,” Olivia gave her best mock expression of indignation with wide eyes and open mouth, then smirked, a slight pink tinge staining her cheeks. Grabbing him by the lapels of his dark tailored suit, she whispered into his ear. “I’m still sore. Please, I need a day to recover.”

“You know, there are other ways to relieve your nervousness without invoking your soreness,” The Doctor purred, his tongue teasing the shell of her ear. “I could feast on you for days, wife. You’re an intoxicating wine and I can never get enough. Let me worship you between those creamy thighs and I’ll have you forgetting your soreness. You’re so beautiful when you fall.”

“Jules, be serious,” she scolded him, pulling out of her husband’s grasp, turning away from him, folding her arms to shield herself. “There is something going on and I have a feeling the Dementor attack is part of it. I have a gut feeling that the attack was just a taste of what’s to come and the holes in this universe go back further than we know.”

Jules’ brow furrowed with concern, a silent question hanging mentally between them. 

“I just need to do a little research before we go to Diagon Alley,” Olivia assured him, pressing her hand on one of his hearts. “I’m going to hit the library before we leave.”

“Of course,” he nodded, Jules’ brow furrowed with worry. Feeling her dread and confusion he wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her flush against his chest as he pressed a kiss into her silvery white hair. “What are you going to study?”

“Time travel in theory and application,” she nodded as she said it. “I know there are some Academy Books in there and a few more written by Rassilon. I figure some quick reading might give me the information I need.”

“Darling, it’s not the same as reading your fanfiction. It’s a complex subject that can’t be covered in an hour. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint – it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly-”

“From a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, Doctor,” Olivia looked over her shoulder at him. “Timelines flow parallel to one another, interwoven above and below in a transdimensional tapestry that folds upon itself like a blanket. When time folds, the walls of the multiverses touch. Sometimes, when it flows and bends due to will, parts of the multiverse will fall upon itself as if crumpled into a ball. Parts of time and space touch, changing the very fabric of the of the multiverse. When something pierces the walls of the multiverse, say, extensive time travel, it allows travel to other places within the multiverse.”

“It’s more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff,” he finished for her. 

“Not properly descriptive or entirely accurate,” she gave him a sad smile. “You should read A Wrinkle In Time. The Eighth and War Doctors did extensive treatises on the subject. There is a book in the Library by some Time Lady named Ramona who explains-”

“You’re learning rapidly, Darling,” the Doctor nodded. “You understand.”

“Blanket analogy is perfect. Even Time Lords overthink things. They get so caught in the trap of pomp and circumstance that they forget that concise and streamlined are more efficient.” she said “That’s what I do: I research, comprehend, streamline and share. I can’t think of a better way to ditch this anxiety.”

“Of course,” he released her from his embrace. “You always love a good book.”

**************

 

Rue had Olivia in the Library, shaking her head at the newlywed. “Tulip, you should be shaking the Tardis. It's your honeymoon and you’re in the library doing research."

“You’re an empath,” Olivia stated, staring at her friend with a bright yellow head wrap, amber earrings and wearing elegant bright yellow wrap.

Rue worried when she saw Olivia’s dark right brow arch, knowing that Olivia had locked on to an idea and wouldn’t let it go until she had researched it until nothing was left unknown. “Yes,” she drawled slowly. 

“You understand and feel the flow of time like a Time Lord, right?”

“More of sensing than feeling,” Rue corrected her. “What are you thinking, Tulip?”

“Is time travel possible without technology?” she asked, strolling slowly past the tall, wooden shelves that held thousands of books from every era and galaxy. 

“Yeah, it’s called reminiscing, remembering,” Rue played with one of her dangling earrings and adjusted one of the large matching bracelets she wore. 

“No, can a person travel back in time without a time-machine, a vortex manipulator or any other machine? Can a person truly travel forward or backward in time using only one’s mind?” Olivia clarified.

“In theory, yes,” Rue nodded slowly. “A being can travel through time one of two ways: projection of the mind or projection of the -”

The Tardis didn’t translate the last word well. It sounded garbled, as if it were a signal with poor reception. Olivia heard the word ‘ka,’ ‘chi,’ ‘essence,’ ‘spirit,’ the Gallifreyan word for mind and an English word, soul. 

Olivia closed her eyes, focusing on the closed archive inside her mind. Wandering through what she visualized as her home on Earth, she searched through mind until she found the word, ‘ka’ which meant astral double. Chi: Energy that flows in every living thing and non-living thing in the universe. Essence: the intrinsic nature or indispensable quality of something, especially something abstract, that determines its character. Soul: A being’s mind, will and emotions.

“Spirit or mind projection?” Olivia asked as she stopped in front of an oversized book that caught her attention. She ran her fingers along its spine, feeling the crack within the worn binding and the scent of old leather filled her nostrils. The leather-bound book a metal seal of Rassilon on the spine, a design that had round flourishes. On the front cover, it had a brass-colored metal plaque engraved with the words, “This History of the Time War.’ 

In English? Olivia’s face scrunched into a look of bewilderment. Point to the book, she nodded at Rue. “Hey, what language does this appear to be?”

“English,” Rue replied. 

“English,” Olivia repeated slowly. “Question, why would a History of the Time War be in English? Doesn’t it make more sense that it’s be in Old High Gallifreyan, Dalek or any other language?”

“Who wrote the book?” Rue pointed to it.

“It doesn’t say. Hmm,” Olivia gently thumbed through the yellowed pages of the tome. She found the title page. “Written by Dorothy Gale McShane.”

Olivia repeated the name slowly. She dug deep into her brain bungalow, searching for a reference. “Dorothy Gale, the main character in the Wizard of Oz movie, 1939.”

“So, what does the History of the Time War have to do with the Wizard of Oz?”

“Dorothy Gale McShane is a proper British name,” Olivia snapped her fingers, remembering that the Doctor had once said something about Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. Then the memory came alive for her. She and Jules had been standing in her kitchen washing and drying dishes when she wanted to test if he existed and if her favorite fandoms were possibly Time Lords. That was the day that Olivia’s life changed. She remembered. 

“Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz?” Olivia asked.

“Who?”

“A-ha!” she poked his chest in triumph. “Dorothy wasn’t British.” 

“No, but she is an extraordinary Time Lady,” Jules winked, taking a red Fiestaware bowl from her hands, drying it before setting it in on the drying rack.

“Wait, you’re supposed to be last of the Time Lords!” she challenged.

“Time Lords, yes.” the Doctor left the words dangling in the air.

“But, Time Ladies still exist?” she asked. 

“Oh, yes.”

“So, her ruby slippers?” Olivia left the question unfinished, but motioned with her hand for the Doctor to continue. 

“Not all Tardises are blue boxes, Ollie. Silver slippers, actually. One of her companions wrote about several of her adventures and named all of the worlds ‘Oz.’”

She handed him a glass to dry. “Who knew?”

*****

“Sexy, who is Dorothy Gale McShane?” Olivia asked aloud, focusing the question nowhere in particular. ‘

“She is a Time Lady.”

“So, technically not British, anymore,” Olivia responded to the voice. “Which Doctor was her Doctor?”

“Seven,” Sexy replied without appearing. 

“Seven’s companions,” Olivia rarely watched classic Who and her knowledge of it was sketchy. She knew most of the companion names, but Dorothy Gale McShane didn’t sound familiar. “Did she go by Ace?”

“That’s correct,” Sexy’s voice sounded strangely neutral. 

“So, this book was written by a human Time Lady,” Olivia said with quiet awe. Sitting next to Rue on the sofa, she opened the book and began to read. “Oh, wow.’

She found the book to be subjective, finding the author often cast the Doctor in a slightly unfavorable light.  
Perturbed at that, she continued reading, grumbling about how people didn’t know her Doctor well. 

“Tulip, why are you reading this?”

“Light reading helps me focus,” Olivia turned the page. “Did you know the Daleks called the Doctor, ‘The Predator’ and ‘The Oncoming Storm?’ Who knew?”

“Well, some would say, Tulip, that you’re married to the most dangerous man in the universe.”

“That’s a matter of perspective. He’s only dangerous if you’re a Dalek, Cyberman, Slitheen, Zygon, etc.”

Olivia felt the cool leather beneath her sensitive fingertips. She ran her fingers over the cracked brown leather, barely containing her glee at finding the book that contained the Doctor’s true name and all the details of the Time War from beginning of end.

“Try looking at it from a different perspective,” Rue interrupted her reading, her deep voice dropping an octave.  
“My people were victims in the Time War, being reborn and murdered every second of eternity. That was before my time, but I remember my elders passing down the stories from eons past.”

“Well, if the Doctor is such an embodiment of evil, Rue,” Olivia turned, giving her friend a quiet glare. “Then, why in the Hell do you travel with him?”

“Because he isn’t evil and it’s all about perspective,” Rue replied, covering Olivia’s pale hand with her dark one. “The Doctor took part in something that resulted in the death of billions upon billions.”

“I’ve seen more than you know or understand,” Olivia voice grew quiet with unspoken warning. “I know things that no one else in the universe knows, not even the Doctor, and I’ve seen what the Daleks do to planets. In an original timeline, the Doctor made the Universe burn. He ended the Time War by destroying the Daleks and the Time Lords. History was rewritten, Rue. You’ve watched the Doctor Who episodes with me. In ‘The Day of the Doctor,’ Rue, the War Doctor, Ten and Eleven, didn’t make Gallifrey burn, they didn’t use The Moment to set the planet on fire. Instead, they put Gallifrey in a pocket dimension, rewriting time.” 

“That’s not how it happened for my planet!” Rue gasped, blue eyes widening. “We had barely recovered from being decimated by the Cybermen. My people were in exile for 500 years, trying to resettle our homeworld when the Time War began. We didn’t stand a chance.”

“So, what is he to you, then, Rue?” Olivia turned to her friend, her face a neutral mask. ”Is he your friend or your enemy?”

Rue was silence for several seconds. Olivia’s gaze locked onto her, unwavering in the challenge voiced. “It’s confusing.”

“Here’s the truth. In the end, he and two other incarnations found a way to stop the Time War without taking anymore lives. One was a soldier, another was a hero and one was a Doctor: the word for healer and wise man throughout the universe according to River Song. According to me, the bringer of hope in time of great desperation.”

“Olivia,” Rue rose from the sofa, her face showing sadness. “There are things about the Doctor that you know that no one else ever will because you’re his wife. There are things about the Doctor that you don’t know because you weren’t here. He committed genocide, killing the entire race of Daleks.”

“So, you’re rooting for the enemy that destroyed a thousand planet and killed billions?” Olivia’s voice rose in volume. “Get your facts straight, Rue. Bad Wolf did that, not the Doctor.”

“I don’t like where this conversation is going,” Rue sighed. “I don’t want to risk our friendship, so I’m going to leave now.”

“You chose to join the Doctor on the Tardis, Rue, why did you do that if you think he’s the one responsible for destroying your planet?”

“I don’t blame only him,” Rue stopped, keeping her back to Olivia. “I blame the Time Lords and the Daleks. The Doctor is my friend and he got me out of the Black Spire. I know he was another person and it was a long time ago, but I remember because I was there.”

With that, Rue left Olivia alone in the Library holding the tome. Anger flared inside her, along with a fire that she’d never felt. She wanted to chase after Rue, hunt her down and punish her for what she said about the Doctor. Olivia wanted retribution and that fire abruptly frightened her. She took several deep breaths, focusing on slow inhalation and exhalation. She had never been the vengeful sort, but this particular incarnation wasn’t afraid to bend the rules to get the desired result and wasn't above a little vengeance. 

“I don’t want to be that way,” she said aloud in the empty library. 

Olivia felt a heat coming from within her, clammy sweat clinging to her skin as the room became hot. She fought the urge to strip off her white sweater and jeans and go jump into the cool waters of the Tardis’ swimming pool. The heavy scent of sulfur and burning hair hung heavy around Olivia in a heavy cloud of dingy yellow tinted with a dull brown. Olivia cupped her hand over her nose to block out the acrid stench. ‘

“Maybe that book isn’t meant for you to read,” a voice broke through her mental panic. She looked Sexy sitting beside her on the sofa, but she wasn’t her typical blue crystalline and chrome form. She heard Sexy’s voice coming out the woman’s mouth and the woman looked like Sexy, but human. Olivia gawked at the woman with blonde hair, whiskey-brown eyes and full lips. Dressed in tattered clothing, the woman looked as if she had survived a hurricane. 

Sexy’s Estuary London accent sounded entirely organic, lacking the slight electronic tone that Olivia affectionately called her auto-tune voice. 

“Why is it verboten, Sexy?,” Olivia snorted. “Unless the Vashta Nerada are hiding in the pages, I’m not too worried and God help them if they are because nothing else will.”

She couldn’t explain the sudden explosion of hatred she felt for the microscopic, swarming predators that devoured flesh. Olivia wondered if it had to do with her recent encounter with River’s data ghost on Trenzalore. Olivia flinched when she thought of the quickfire rage she felt toward Rue and then the vitriolic hatred of an alien species. 

“Empathy, Ollie,” Sexy said, a wistful smile on her face. “You have to understand that Rue is conflicted because her people suffered greatly during the Time War. “Aeno Galad IV was annihilated by the Cyberman centuries ago. Rue’s people are an empathic people serving as counselors, advisers, viziers, wise people and confidants. Just as they were trying to rebuild their civilization, the Time War comes along and destroys everything they built.”

“I understand,” Olivia nodded. “Sexy, I wanted vengeance for what she simply inferred about my husband being seen as some as the most dangerous man in the universe. I felt pure hate for those swarmy piranhas on Lux. I don’t do revenge, rage or hate and it frightens me that I did.”

“Time Nobles are passionate creatures, Daughter,” Sexy brushed a stray tendril away from Olivia’s face. “Your mind and soul are human, but your body is another matter.”

“I know you’re right about Rue. I’m trying to be a good person and do the right thing, but it’s so hard in this -”

“Incarnation?” Sexy finished for her.

“Yes,” Olivia sighed in defeat. “I haven’t told Jules, Mum, but I feel . . .lost. I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“Two incarnations in five months will do that to a person,” the blonde agreed. “Lay your head in my lap, Ollie. Just rest for a moment.”

Olivia missed her mom and wished she were there, but she was glad of the comfort coming from the Tardis’ avatar. Olivia focused on her mom and dad, Bonnie and Clyde, her Craftsman bungalow back home, her friend Rita, anything from her world to clear her mind. Then, when the fog lifted, she looked up at the concerned gaze looking down at her. Slowly, Olivia sat up, never taking her eyes off Sexy.

“You look absolutely human,” 

“Thank you,” Sexy gave a large smile where her tongue touched her teeth at the corner of her mouth. 

“You are the Tardis, right?”

“Yes.”

“Are you Bad Wolf? Is that how Jules became Alpha Wolf?”

“Yes,” Sexy smiled as she confirmed Olivia’s questions. 

“Are you the Moment?”

Silence. Smile lost.

“Who do you say I am?” Sexy’s asked.

“No, you don’t get to say those words,” Olivia stared hard at her. “Are you the Moment? Is the Moment also Bad Wolf, the Heart of the Tardis and the Tardis’ consciousness?”

“What makes you think that?”

“The fact that you look human and you also look and sound exactly like Rose Tyler,” Olivia answered. 

“Hmm,” Sexy pursed her full lips in contemplation. “You’ve never seen through my perception filter before.”

“I usually don’t have such strong emotions,” Olivia replied. “I did when my parents died.”

“Your telepathy might have been just a tad bit affected by your emotions,” Sexy held up her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. 

“And blew your perception filter out of the water, letting me see you for the first time.”

“I’m still the Tardis.”

“And Bad Wolf.”

“That never bothered you before,” Sexy said. 

“And you’re the Moment,” Olivia countered. 

“I think you need a lesson in Time Lord 101,” Sexy looked skyward, tapping her chin. “I know just the thing. This might help you understand Rue’s point of view, what the Doctor has experienced, who I am and why I am-”

“You create yourself,” Olivia recited verbatim the words Bad Wolf once said to another Doctor. 

“Yes, no, maybe. I never get past and present in the right order,” she mused. She laid a gentle hand on Olivia’s shoulder. “You’re frightened of what you felt. You want concise answers about things you don’t understand. I think what you need is a different point of view. Maybe if you see things as they were in the moment, you might gain a better understanding of who you are and the universe around you.”

“Something’s coming, Sexy,” Olivia heard the tremor in her own voice. “How is this going to help?”

“Oh, I don’t know, but maybe you’ll tweak it and make it useful, yeah? It’ll add a little color.”

 

“Shades of gray?” Olivia’s voice sounded brusque to her own ears. 

“This me might be a bit bendy with ye olde rules and slipping through loopholes, but I know the difference between right and wrong, good and evil.”

“Are you sure?”

Olivia felt her heart swell. “Good is life, mercy, love, joy and justice. Evil? Pretty straight forward, Sexy. It’s intentional transgression against another being or beings, hurting others, destruction of good and acts of random violence. What mucks everything up is free will. It is the greatest gift we have or our own worst enemy.”

“Try to remember that in the days to come,” Rue said. “We’ll talk later.”

Sexy vanished from sight, letting Olivia return her attention to the book. She let her fingers pass over the brass adornments on the corners of the book covers, inhaling the smell of the old pages. She loved to hear the rustle of the pages as she turned the first few, still surprised it appeared in English. 

She began immersing herself in the book, studying the pages full of drawings and paintings.. She loved the artwork of “Gallifrey Falls No More,” “The City of Arcadia” and she was fascinated by the column of Gallifreyan script in the middle. She grinned when she looked at it, realizing the circles and dots were citations of sources.

She resumed reading, realizing this was much a Gallifreyan version of a holy text, depicting the history of their victories and defeats, successes and failures of their people trying to survive a holocaust beyond measure. As she read, a familiar name appeared in print upon every page, time and again, as she read. She learned things that went far beyond the fiction TV show of her own universe and tears of anguish burned her eyes as she read. 

Sitting in the chair, turning the page, somewhere the library had melted away and Olivia found herself sitting in the same chair in the middle of a barn. Her eyes darted left and right, wondering when the change occurred. She looked upward, seeing orange sky through the loose rafters of the barn roof, The warmth of two suns shown down upon her. The air smelled acrid as Rue’s fear, the pungent stench hanging in the air mixed with rage and hatred. 

Olivia slowly rose from her hair, her mouth opening, but having now words. Only a few yards away sat three different Tardises. She recognized Ten and Eleven immediately, then she saw the War Doctor. She ironically remembered that if Christopher Eccleston had accepted the invitation to be on the 50th anniversary episode, Nine would’ve stood there there instead of Doctor War. Disbelief, terror, excitement, joy all bubbled within her at once as she slowly walked forward. 

She gingerly made her way until she stood as close to the Moment’s red button as the Doctors, listening to them discuss what they planned to do. Then, she saw her. Blonde hair, golden eyes, dressed in tattered gauze-like clothing. It was Billie Piper. No Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf? Sexy?

“Mum?” Olivia whispered in reverent awe.

The moment gave Olivia a sad smile and a little wave, nodding toward the Doctors and Clara. “Shh, we’re getting to the good part. Come take a closer look, Ollie.”

“Oh, God,” she whispered, fighting not to hyperventilate. 

“Well, go on then,” The moment waved toward the group. “Take a listen.”

Olivia, instead, walked toward the Moment, wide-eyed and curious.

“No, no, no, Olivia,” the Moment’s brows furrowed. “You’re focusing on the wrong thing. Focus on them.”

“You’re the Moment,” Olivia said, half-dazed. “You’re Sexy, Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler, the Heart of the Tardis all rolled into one bigger-than-the universe kind of package. You made me.”

“I didn’t make you, I chose you and did some tweaking, Pet. There’s a difference,” the golden one gave her a fond smile. “I am so proud of you, but you mustn't be be off with the fairies. There are things you need to see and learn, Ollie. Learn. Remember. Archive. Understand. You are the Librarian. You are a Daughter of the Tardis.”

“Am I a Daughter of the Moment, of Bad Wolf, too?” Ollie felt her awe grow.

“I’m not giving you a bloody autograph if that’s what you’re thinking, Olivia Zoe Noble. I’m your Mum and I’m trying to teach you an important lesson vital to your journey. Now, off you pop. Go see them.”

“I know what happens,” Olivia said, they put Gallifrey into a pocket universe, freezing the planet in a single moment in time. 

“You watch too much bloody telly,” the Moment cursed. Her eyes glowed bright gold with conviction. “Become The Experience. I chose you because you are unique. Don’t miss this opportunity. Now. Go.”

“Damn,” Olivia knew better than to mess with Bad Wolf/ The Moment/ Heart of the Tardis/ Image of Rose Tyler. 

Olivia returned to the Doctors and Clara, wondering why she needed to see this, why this moment of the past was important. ‘Become The Experience.’ The words echoed again in her mind. 

The sky grew dark and the barn faded from view, the smell of smoke and seared flesh filling the air. Olivia had enough of the smell of fear, pain and rage that each Doctor emanated. She felt the deep sadness come from Clara as she watched her tears fall, her heart breaking for her Doctor. Olivia wiped her own eyes as the War Doctor’s loneliness and despair pass through her. Her hearts wrenched as Ten’s hopelessness brimmed over. All of the anguish, isolation and desperation cloyed at her, threatening to pull her under in an eddy into a quagmire of oblivion 

Olivia knew that none of the group could see or hear her. She heard Clara speaking her iconic words to Eleven. When she heard his desolate words, she rushed to the War Doctor’s side. “Doctor, be brave. There is always another way. You don’t have to do this. Gallifrey doesn’t have to burn, there is another option, but you can’t hear me. There is another option.”

She watched him swat at his ear as if trying to bat an annoying insect, but she saw dying flames surrounding the War Doctor burst to life. He looked around as the darkness dissipated, the golden-orange rays of a late afternoon, a Gallifreyan sunset, brought him peace.

Olivia licked her lips when she felt Ten’s emotions jeopardize his good sense. He needed a good dose of common sense, but wasn’t sure what would happen as this wasn’t a TV show, but reality in another universe. “The oncoming storm of blue and gold who heals and makes others better, bridging the expanse between ideas at the speed of thought, bringing hope, faith and love, where there is a will, there is a way. Remember your name, you are the Doctor. You told me, My Love, that it was a promise you made.”

Olivia gave into the urge, carding her fingers through his hair. “You really do have great hair.”

“Olivia!” The Moment’s stern gaze and sharp reprimand didn’t deter her for a moment. 

“Mum, it’s TEN. Come on. Let me have a fangirl moment. I only get to do this once.”

“Oh, all right.” The Moment rolled her whiskey-brown eyes, exasperation plain on her face. 

Clara asked eleven, “What was that promise?”

“What was the promise, Doctor?” Olivia whispered into Ten’s consciousness as she reminded him through their marriage bond, their soul bond. “Please say it.”

“Never cruel or cowardly,” Ten replied softly, hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

“Exactly.” Olivia felt hope spark in her as his look of defeat became one of hope.

“Never give up. Never give in.” War Doctor Said next.

She pumped her fist in victory. “Yes! Now, that’s my Jules!”

Olivia looked anxiously at Clara, knowing better than to disrupt the psychic rapport between her and Eleven. Olivia prayed to the God she believed in that it worked out like it did in the Day of the Doctor. Clearing her mind, Olivia took a step back away from the group so that her presence didn’t disrupt what came next.

The warning sirens quit wailing as silence replaced the noise. Olivia tasted the cautious hope of an entire planet that the attack had ended. The smell of fear lifted a little and the sweet, after-rain scent of hope wafted through the barn. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Eleven smiled. 

Olivia watched the scene play out as the three Doctors talked among themselves. Bad Wolf had shown the War Doctor the future he needed to see, the possibilities and alternatives of thinking about options. Clara had reminded her Doctor who he was and what he stood for, the beliefs he held most dear and the promise he had made. Olivia realized that she’d been allowed to be a small molecule of this unfolding scene, becoming the experience instead of merely watching it. She had reminded Ten of his name, of who he was and what was quintessentially him: she help him remember who he truly was. Healer, thinker, optimist, ideas, faith, hope, love. As The Moment and Clara had been essential to their Doctors, Olivia had the opportunity to help. 

“Now, you’re getting it!” The moment grinned, her tongue peaking out between her teeth. 

“Where would Gallifrey be?” Clara couldn’t contain her excitement.

“It’d be hidden away,” Ten answered, his enthusiasm unhindered. 

“Like a painting,” the War Doctor whispered with a grin.

Like in a painting! The War Doctor’s thoughts echoed through her mind as if they were hers and the bond flared to life. Olivia felt frissons of delight dance along her skin as she stood between the Tenth and War Doctors, feeling the soul bond prick at her consciousness. Ten looked around as if he expected to see someone standing next to him. Olivia’s dark brows arched in surprise. 

She fought the urge to squeal with excitement at the fact she heard all three Time Lords in her brain. Each was a separate individual, yet all the same person. She remembered the Eleventh Doctor’s final words before he had become Twelve. 

“We all change, when you think about it, we're all different people; all through our lives, and that's okay, that's good, you've gotta keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this, not one day, I swear. I will always remember when The Doctor was me.” 

Olivia found herself saying the words under her breath as she watched the three doctors. She felt their victory as they made it appear. She was flabbergasted that she had heard the War Doctor’s thoughts in her head along the connection of their soul and marriage bond. It had been an amazing day and it wasn’t even 10 am. 

“Thank Rassilon, she’s coming around,” she heard a Scottish brogue cut through the fog in her brain. When Olivia opened her eyes, bright light blinded her and she brought up her hand to shield her eyes. With blurry vision and a throbbing headache in her temples, she realized she was lying on her back with Rue, Jules and Doctor McGowan looking over her. 

“I feel like a lorry ran over me,” she groaned, feeling every muscle ache and stiffen when she moved. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the Tardis library,” Jules replied. There was no mistaking the break in his voice. He held her tightly to him. “Thank God you’re all right.”

“I’m fine, Jules, really,” she assured him, sitting up on the sofa. “I must’ve dozed off.”

“Time Lords don’t doze off,” his stern voice made Olivia take pause. 

“I’m not a Time Lord, remember?” Olivia reminded him. “I’m a human that’s been tweaked.”

“Neither heart had a beat, Olivia,” she though she heard another break in his voice. “Doctor MacGowen has been reviving you for the past ten minutes.”

“What time is it?”

“10:30,” Jules asked, confused. 

“I feel fine, guys.” Olivia arose from the sofa, fluffing the throw pillows. Picking up the History book, she walked over to the bookshelf, returning it where she had found it. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“What happened?” Doctor MacGowan asked, running his wand over her several times. He looked over to the other Doctor. “She had ample air stored in her pulmonary tubes, no brain damage. Her hearts slowed, but they didn’t stop. I’d like to run further tests, but I think she went into a trance.”

“Trance?” she gave him a skeptical glance. “Hardly. I was in the Tardis Library reading the History of the Time War when I-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Olivia heard the warning across the infirmary. Sitting on a bed across from her was the Moment waving her finger at her. “You don’t need to give away the secret.”

“What secret, Mum? That you’re Bad Wolf, the Heart and the Tardis and the Moment all rolled up into one nifty entity?” Olivia asked aloud. “Tardis Bad Wolf Moment is the new Sexy.”

“Oi!” Sexy rolled amber eyes skyward, doing a classic face palm. 

She saw Jules, Rue and the Doctor all look at one another, toward the bed and back to her. “Darling, do you realize what you’re saying?”

“I know exactly what I am saying,” she focused her gaze on the Doctor. ‘Sexy is a blending of the Tardis’ Heart, The Moment and Bad Wolf. I was on Gallifrey in a barn standing between Ten and the War Doctor. Eleven stood between them on the other side and they, your past selves, Jules, decided not to blow the Daleks and Gallifrey to Kingdom Come. Instead, you froze Gallifrey in a moment in time and hid it in the painting, ‘Gallifrey Falls No More.’

“Olivia, there’s no one there,” Jules stroked her silvery hair, nodding in the direction she gazed. 

“No one you can see,” she whispered in his ear. “On Gallifrey, I was with you when you were Ten, Eleven, the War Doctor. You remembered your promise. ‘Never be cruel or cowardly.”

The Doctor nodded in understanding, no longer surprised at his wife’s revelations. “So, who was your favorite?”

“Honestly, do you really want to know?”

“Ten is foxy and Eleven is adorable,” she grinned. “War Doctor, well, I don’t get into older men.”

“I’m 3,000 years old, so are you sure about that?” he reminded Olivia. “You like your pretty boys, don’t you, Darling?”

“I love you, Doctor.” she hedged. "But, I have to admit I have a thing for a man who can a leather jacket and combat boots then pull off a tailored suit from Lloyd's of London. Versatility is a good thing."

“It seems your wife has a case of Gallifreyan flu, is quite mad or may be a budding Chronothetician,” the Scottish Doctor felt her brow with the back of his hand. “Her temperature is a normal 80 degrees as you said is typical for her. I think she’s been through the worst of it.”

“Wait!” she grabbed Doctor MacGowan’s arm. “What is a Chronothetician?”

He looked down at where she had caught the velvet sleeve of his Abercrombie coat, the sternly gazed at her which prompted her to immediately release his sleeve. “Sorry.”

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” he asked, raising one gray attack brow.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Then, you’ll find out then,” he tipped his head. “Doctor, if you have no further need of me,”

“No, thank you,” Jules replied. 

“Then I’ll see you both in class tomorrow,” Doctor MacGowan shook the other Doctor’s hand. 

Olivia studied him, cocking her head to one side as if he were a riddle needing solving. 

“Yes, Mrs. Noble?” he asked, seeming impatient.

“You’re this universe’s Doctor, aren’t you? You’re from Gallifrey. Let me guess, twelfth incarnation?”

“Observant,” Doctor MacGowan nodded. 

“Do you have a Tardis?”

“I do, but it’s a tad wee different than yours, Lass.”

“Really now?” grinning from ear to ear. It wasn’t every day that you met Doctors War through Twelve all in one hospital stay. 

“Mine is a traveling vanishing cabinet,” he gave her a small smile. “So curious with such a childlike mind.”

“What?” Olivia shrieked, surprised by the insult 

“Don’t be getting your knickers in a twist, now,” Doctor MacGowan held up his hands in surrender. “It’s just so rare that I see someone who finds joy in new things and experiences like you do. When you’re as old as us, we forget the joy of discovery, sometimes. You nae have a child’s mind, merely an innocent one. Childlike.”

“Oh.” Olivia wasn’t sure if she liked that explanation, but decided to say nothing. 

“Lass, you’ve had a unique episode,” he reminded her. “Relax and enjoy the day.”

“Shopping!” Olivia grinned. 

“I think she has quite recovered, Doctor,” the elder Doctor said to Jules. “I see no problem with both of you going to Diagon Alley. The fresh air will do her well.” 

 

TO BE CONTINUED.. .


	3. To the Ends of the Universe in Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught up in the excitement of the morning, the Doctor, Olivia, Rue, Sherlock and John travel to Diagon Alley. However, things go pear-shaped and sideways when Olivia reacts, all things go sideways in Diagon Alley.

28 December 2020 Monday somewhen between 11:35 and 7:30 am 

Thank their lucky stars for the Tardis. Olivia held the metallic blue pocket watch pendant her hand, opening the case to see that it read 11:35 pm. She followed the Doctor into the Tardis with Mx. Rue behind her, Sherlock and John. 

“My Love,” she quietly addressed her Doctor in Gallifreyan. “Why are we Sherlock and John on our honeymoon?”

“They’ll not be with us at our more,” he coughed, a bit of pink highlighting those chiseled cheekbones. “a-hem, intimate moments. Both are instructors at Hogwarts. Since they and Mrs. Hudson managed to get us a hard-wrought invitation to Hogwarts, I thought it’d be rather rude not to let them travel with us. Besides, Sherlock and John have graciously agreed to be our tour guides around Diagon Alley.”

“So, you know we have no Wizard’s gold,” she said, giving Jules’ hand a squeeze. “How are we going to pay for our supplies?”

“Psychic paper,” he gave her a charming smile, holding up the plain black folder with the blank paper on the inside.

“Absolutely not, Jules, that’s dishonest,” she shook her head. “Besides, these aren’t your typical humans, they’re wizards and witches. The laws of Physics don’t work the same way here and if for one second, someone finds out about the deception, we’ll never get to Hogwarts. Do you have a Plan B?”

“Not quite yet, Darling,” he flashed her another blinding grin. “I could charm my way with my new voice.”

“You’re the Doctor, not a con man,” Olivia reminded him, trying to find the right words in Gallifreyan to say what she wanted to say. Telepathy was so much easier, but she wanted to practic speaking Gallifreyan rather just hearing and reading it.”

“Yes, I am the Doctor and no, I’m not a potato,” he chuckled. 

She rolled her eyes. Apparently, the Gallifreyan words for potato and con man were similar. “Also, what is Sexy going to do for 2 weeks?”

“Come with us, of course,” Jules responded, his surprise evident in his voice.

“Look, we may not have seen any Dementors since that first night, but do you think it’s wise bringing her into Hogwarts. Think about it, Jules, you once told Clara that you’d never take the Tardis into battle. Who knows what is going to happen while we’re there? You are the Doctor, after all, and your name is synonymous with trouble magnet.”

“I don’t attract trouble,” he feigned shock at her remark. “Olivia Noble, I find trouble and I help where I can.” 

They stepped inside the Tardis, watching Sherlock nonchalantly stride into the ship while John didn’t think twice about it. Olivia watched Sherlock’s face, seeing figures and words flying around him like bees around flowers. She saw the words ‘transdimensional, ‘sentient,’ ‘female,’ and ‘bigger on the inside’ buzz around him along with calculations of her dimensions and his utter confoundment to how large she was. 

Olivia knew it was rude to be reading Sherlock’s thoughts, but he broadcast them so loudly that they appeared as words to Olivia in different fonts. She said nothing but smiled as she thought that the television show did not justice to the actual showing of Sherlock’s thoughts. She cringed at the thought of meeting Mycroft. She saw Sherlock turn and gaze at her with one dark brow quirked, a series of question marks hovering about him. ‘Telepath?’

“What do you think?” she asked, trying best to maintain a neutral expression. 

“You tell me,” he said quickly. “You’re watching me, gauging my reactions as I scan the ship. Your left facial muscles twitched slightly before you assumed a neutral expression, meaning you were trying not to smile, implying amusement. Amusement stems from finding something humorous and since you are observing me, Olivia, I logically conclude that you are reading, thus, concluding my reactions. Therefore, you already know what I’m thinking.”

“No,” she said, picking her words carefully. “I see and I observe. You weren’t surprised when you walked onboard, perhaps due to having dealt with something similarly magical or you’ve seen a Tardis before. I don’t know which, but you appear comfortable with it. Secondly, you’re glancing around, so you’re trying to figure things out. So, what do you think?”

“Not bad,” he pursed his lips in contemplation, “but still an amateur.”

“Then, help me improve,” she said. 

“Oh, you will,” he promised, his face like stone. “If your life depends on it.” 

“So, Jules, when are you going to teach me to fly the Tardis?” she asked, returning her attention to her husband.

“When you quit nicking alien tech from various laboratories.”

“Someday, your life might depend on my learning to fly Sexy,” she smiled. “You taught River Song.”

“Yes, and she stole it several times when she thought I wasn’t noticing.” 

“You let her do it!” Olivia’s jaw fell slack. “You let her steal the Tardis.”

“Of course,” he shrugged. “She always brought her back and Sexy likes River.”

“Likes,” sighed Olivia. Present tense. She wondered if his River Song knew of his future incarnations. She appreciated River’s help on Trenzalore and meant to keep her promise to the future physic projection to rescue her data ghost from the deserted library, Lux, but that was for another day. 

She felt cool lips against her slightly warmer skin, “Darling, I don’t want you to be jealous of her. You and I are married and I will never betray the vows we took. You asked me to say forsaking all others for as long as forever lasts. I am yours only and no one else’s just as you are mine and only mine.”

The words Jules said with a quiet growl sent delicious shivers of excitement through every cell of Olivia’s body. 

“He means it you know,” a blonde woman with an Estuary London accent leaned against one of the struts a few feet from her. “His body, soul and mind are completely devoted to you. His hearts are for you and me.”

Olivia turned, seeing Rose/Bad Wolf/ Sexy/ The Moment give her a small smile. She gave the Blonde a slow nod, cocking her head to see Jules fully engaged with flipping switches on the Tardis and then, returned her gaze to Sexy. Olivia slowly reached out, touching the rough-spun fabric of the clothing Sexy wore. Olivia saw her eyes widen when she stepped closer to the avatar, taking her hand in hers and holding it. Olivia felt the physical warmth of Sexy’s skin against her. 

The Doctor was busy flipping switches. Sexy had spoken loud enough for everyone to hear, yet no one responded. “You still haven’t told him that you've melded with the Tardis’ consciousness. He doesn’t know you’re here because you are just slightly out of phase in this universe. You know that he’d love to see you.”

“It would hurt him too much,” Sexy sighed, “remind him of too many things. Look at him. He has found a like-mind and mate in Sherlock. He has fallen in love with a woman that challenges and surprises him, who has given him a reason for joy. Sexy and he, I mean, he and I are speaking again. He hasn’t been this happy in centuries. I’m not going to upset that by appearing in this form to him.”

“Because you look like Rose Tyler,” Olivia shook her head. “You don’t have to look like her. You just picked that long time ago because she is someone important to him. You can be anyone you want to be, look any way you like.”

“He didn’t like me when I was pink,” Sexy pouted. “I like candy floss pink.”

“You overdid it,” Olivia laughed. “He adores blue and you know it.”

“He doesn’t like the blue and chrome me,” the sadness in her voice heavy in her words. 

“You look however you want,” Olivia motioned toward her. “You don’t have to reshape yourself in the Doctor’s favor.”

“But, you see, I must,” Sexy walked up to the Doctor, studying his now still figure. “He and I have bonded. He didn’t do well when our link was severed and I became rather unstable when I was cut off from my thief. Thanks to you, we are back together.” 

“Hmm.”

“My love for him is erotic, affectionate, familiar, manic, platonic, selfless and eternal,” Sexy explained. “You reunited us because, with your synesthetic telepathy, you are the conduit between us.”

“I see,” Olivia nodded, understanding that she’d been picked for more than just making the Tardis laugh Olivia felt hurt when she realized it was because of what use was that the Tardis chose her rather than out of anything else.”

“Olivia, 40% of your world’s population has latent telepathic abilities,” Sexy walked away from the Doctor toward her. “From a planet of 8 billion, only 800 million have any telepathic ability, latent or otherwise. Of that 800 million, only 400,000 have synesthesia. Of those 400,000 only 3 made me laugh and you were one of them.”

“And the other two?”

“Married with children,” Sexy grinned. “You have no family, no ties, nothing to hold you there. You had no life and you were flummoxing between boredom and depression. You were languishing there and you loved for a little love and affection. The fact that you made the Doctor wait by being fascinated by all of the possibilities rather than overwhelmed said that you were perfect for him. Not once were you ever afraid. So, you were a perfect choice.”

“Oh,” what else could Olivia say, she silently mused. 

“Besides, you spoke to me and opened your mind to me and the Doctor almost immediately, not realizing the dangers that go with that. You did it because you trusted us. You knew we were trustworthy and you let us in, I saw how you loved your family and I loved you in that instant. Even when I did things that made you cross, you were always quick to forgive. Those are all the reasons why I chose you and what I love about you.”

“Wow.”

“You know, you can be rather monosyllabic at times.”

“Yeah,” Olivia blinked in amazement, dumbfounded by the admissions and how well Sexy knew her. Feeling overwhelmed, she mutely nodded, only to find her husband shaking her gently. 

“Olivia, are you all right?” the urgent notice in his voice made it huskier. 

“I’m fine,” she stood on tiptoes, pressing her lips to hers. “Teach me how to fly, husband?”

His concern melted away and became sentiment, “We’re going backward in time while traveling to another location, Do you see the dial here?” 

He pointed to the one that looked a car radio. “Yes.”

“We need to tune into the place where we’re going. Turn it to 2020 AM.”

Olivia turned the left knob until she found 2020 AM. “How can we travel without a Navigation Unit?”

“Well, this is just a short jaunt and we can fly manually. Now, do you see that digital alarm clock above you?”

She saw it flashing, as if it had been unplugged, replugged, but not reset She gave him a smile and a wink. “Set it to 12:28?”

“AM or PM?”

“AM,” Olivia mused. “Ante-midday.”

“Exactly, you clever girl!” he grinned. “Now, how do you set the time for arrival? Study the station carefully.” 

There wasn’t another timepiece on the console at her station, only a computer keyboard and a set of piano keys. She glanced at Jules who said nothing, but only looked at her. She felt Sherlock’s cold blue eyes at her back and John’s warm friendship and encouragement at the edges of her mind, tasting like sugar cookies with milk, She pulled the computer screen toward her, seeing the date and time very small in the lower right corner. Olivia typed in 7 am. into the keyboard, hit the enter button and the Tardis lurched. 

“Wonderful!” The doctor pushed the lever upward to start the Tardis in motion. He put his hands on his wife’s waist, whirling her around in a circle, lifting her off the ground before gently setting her on her feet. “My Darling wife.”

His kiss was chaste, but she tasted his excitement and pleasure upon them, orange and cream. 

A few minutes late they landed on a busy London street, stepping out of the Tardis and into the people bustling on their ways to somewhere else. Everyone stepped out and with a snap of Jules’ fingers’ the Tardis closed. Olivia knew there was much more to piloting the Tardis than setting coordinates, but today was a start. She promised to find the spare instruction manual that she’d spotted in the Library. She didn’t tell Jules about it because she feared he’d throw out that copy like he had the first. 

He wiggled his fingers, a grin on his face, seeming out of place with his personally tailored dark suit. Large flakes of snow fell and they stood in London on an early Monday morning without coats and no one noticed. ‘Perception filter,’ Olivia silently noted. 

“This way,” Sherlock motioned them toward an alley. They walked toward it until they stood next to an industrial rubbish bin. Sherlock withdrew his wand from the inner breast pocket of his Belstaff coat, tapping the wand’s end on the bricks.

“Nine-eleven-twelve,” Olivia whispered with each tap. “One-three-five-six.”

The dark, aged bricks began shifting so ends stuck out and they shuffled themselves like a deck of cards. As the bricks within the wall danced, the wall parted in two, revealing a quaint Victorian street with people clothed in odd Victorian-style Steampunk clothing. Something about this street was familiar. Something very hauntingly, dreadfully, frighteningly familiar. 

The quaint buildings, the layout, the streetlights, the buildings made Olivia’s eyes open wide. She heard the cawing of a bird overhead as it dove low toward her. Adrenaline flushed her enjoyment out of her mind, replacing it with pure fear. She pulled out her wand, point it at the dive-bombing black bird and yelled, “In fine universe.” 

As the raven took another swoop toward her, she pushed Jules to the ground. “Get down!”

A strange scarlet light erupted from the end of her homemade wand encased in the contraband sonic screwdriver. It arced, dancing and webbing like red lightning between her and the bird. It hit the raven, then ricocheted off a gas lamppost, a tavern sign which exploded and splintered and a bolt flew harmlessly through a lady’s bonnet. She watched an anticlockwise circle of red flame appear, swallowing the raven as its squawk echoed off the buildings and then closing, taking the raven with it. 

“What have you done?” Sherlock whispered. 

“That was a Quantum Shade,” Olivia sheathed her wand back in the metal casing of her screwdriver. “Swooping for us was no mistake and I know what those things can do. Once it sets its sights on a victim, it flies into them.”

“That was a Reaper,” John bellowed. “Matilda Corvo, a witch who lost her life in a battle against the Dementors. She is one of the Constables that patrols Diagon Alley to keep the street safe from Dementors entering here. What the Hell were you thinking? Do you know what you've done?”

“To the ends of the universe,” Olivia’s gaze locked with his, her body trembling from the gravity of her actions, as she returned the wand to the inside of her boot, 

“Oh, dear God,” Mx. Rue whispered. “What have you done Tulip?”

“I was protecting us all,” Olivia’s voice trembled while nausea threatened to erupt from her, “Clara Oswald.”

“Who?” John looked away for a second, pinched his nose and glowered at her. 

“One of my former companions,” came the answer from behind her. “On a street very much like this one, a dear companion of mine lost her life to a Quantum Shade that took the form of a raven. My wife reacted on pure instinct and without malice.”

“I’m sorry,” Olivia stuttered. “I didn’t know.”

“Where in bloody hell did you send her?” John punctuated each word through gritted teeth. 

Olivia stood there, cold seeping through her body as she started to shake and her teeth chatter. 

John grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, shaking her soundly. “Where did you send her?”

“John, stop!” Sherlock laid a hand on his shoulder. “She’s frightened out of her mind.”

“To the ends of the universe,” she repeated, staring blankly where the portal had appeared and disappeared. “I don’t know,”

“They’ll throw us into Azkaban for this,” John began pacing. 

Sherlock turned one way, watching the people pass by, then another to see them doing the same across the street. “No one saw nothing, John, or there would be Reapers swooping down to carry us off. No, no one saw.”

“For how long?” Mx. Rue asked.

“For as long as we need to fix this dilemma,” he curtly answered. “Excuse me, I need a moment.”

He walked away from them, turned his back to them and pulled out his mobile phone. He quickly dialed a number and talked into the phone with hushed tones. A minute later, he returned to the group,

“Good thing, too,” a Scottish brogue broke through the tension. All four heads turned to see Doctor MacGowan step out of a robe shop with a raven on his arm. “After the wedding, I received a surprising call for aid from Sherlock telling me what you’ve done, Lass. It took eons to find her on the last planet at the end of the universe.”

The black raven flew from his shoulder, hovering in front of Olivia. Fright, dread, death filled her as the ghost-turned-Reaper studied her. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Olivia asked. “I can smell death on you like a too-strong perfume. Time clings to your feathers like dust does to earth. It’s inseparable from you. You fight the Dementors and execute criminals. Am I next?”

The raven cawed, landing back on Doctor MacGowan’s shoulder. “Mercy. Mercy.”

Olivia and Jules turned to each other, bewilderment clearly on their faces. 

“What?” Olivia stood there stunned, barely remembering how to speak. “Mercy, why? 

“Because Matilda is feeling charitable, Olivia,” Doctor MacGowan said. He gave her a stern look. “You’re lucky that Matilda found the trip exciting. She said she enjoyed the time away, but if you ever cast illegal magic again, you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. In these times, harming a Constable is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban. You aren’t ready to create spells and you’re too unpredictable to let out of our sight,, but she thinks you have potential if you choose to learn some discipline.”

Olivia nodded but had no words. 

“We can’t have you running amok even without a wand, you’re too dangerous,” the elder Doctor continued. “Sherlock’s call and Matilda’s signal averted a disaster that turned out very differently.”

“You rewrote history?” Olivia asked in full awe.

“We had to or you would’ve died,” Olivia saw a flash of….affection? She watched orbs of sparkling pink dance around his gray shaggy hair. “Matilda saw something at the end of the universe that inspired her to show you mercy. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“I sense a change in the timeline,” Mx. Rue agreed. “Thank you, Doctor and you, Matilda.”

“The reality bubble prevented your actions from being seen but has already sent out ripples to the other Reapers. However, all will remain quiet, Olivia, if you surrender your wand.”

“My wand?” Olivia repeated.

“Hand it over,” Doctor MacGowan held out his hand. “Keep the technology and but hand over the wand. You and it are a lethal combination.”

She turned in question to her husband. “Doctor?”

“Do as he says, Olivia,’ his face was stoic. You can’t go to Hogwarts now.”

“Of course, she can,” the Raven cawed. “She needs to learn how to control all of that Artron Energy simmering inside her. If she can channel it, she’ll make a fine witch.”

“I’m not a witch.”

“Not where you come from,” Matilda cawed. “But, here. You are The Librarian who sent a Reaper to the ends of the universe. No small feat and it’s already the stuff-”

“Matilda,” Doctor MacGowan abruptly interrupted her. The raven cocked her head in his direction and he gave a shake of his shaggy gray hair. “No.”

“We are grateful,” Jules put his arm protectively around Olivia. 

Olivia said nothing, but removed the wand from the contraband screwdriver. She handed it to Doctor MacGowan handle first. With one nod, he pulled out a metal box, placing the wand inside it and snapping the lid shut. With a muttering of Latin and a snap of his fingers, the time bubble burst and they returned to reality. “Just buy a wand at Ollivander’s and don’t use it until you’re certified proficient.”

“But, I thought you said that I and a wand are a lethal combination?” she asked, not understanding, 

“Listen,” Doctor MacGowan tapped his ear twice. “You and the wand you made are a lethal combination. Over two hundred thousand timelines and the one that shows you surviving involves ridding you of that blasted wand.”

“Yes, Sir,” Olivia nodded. Turning her attention to Matilda. “Thank you for your kindness. I am grateful.”

The raven nodded once in return and the elder Doctor turned and vanished into the crowd.

 

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	4. Fantastic Wands and Where To Buy Them

Hand and hand with fingers entwined, the Doctor gazed lovingly at the woman who stared adoringly back at him. Wearing his Belstaff coat and red scarf for the first time since his regeneration, he made Olivia’s breath catch because she found him the most handsome man alive with his strong jawline accentuated by two-stubble, tanned skin and eyes dark as night. 

She smartly kept her thoughts to herself, glad that she’d dressed properly for December London leather with her faux leather coat, a long and fuzzy turtleneck, leggings and lace-up combat boots with lugs soles perfect for tromping through snow. She loved those brown boots because they made her think of the Ninth Doctor, the strong soldier she wished to emulate. Her boots had just enough space for her to hide a second contraband homemade sonic screwdriver about which neither the Doctor no Doctor MacGowan knew.

She wasn’t afraid to shoot first and ask questions later if it save her life or the life of those she loved. The Doctor, Sexy, Rue, Bonnie and Clyde were her family now and they meant everything to her. While she knew the Doctor abhorred weapons and violence, Olivia learned that she loved to feel safe and prepared. Every day she still practiced her martial arts, especially krav maga and Venusian aikedo. She made sure she kept up on her study of Gallifreyan and of various alien species and cultures.

While the Doctor wasn’t tinkering with broken navigational unit fix it or making sweet love to his wife for hours at a time, she was usually in the Tardis Library or learning things from John or Sherlock about the world or from their personal skill set. 

Olivia still had horrific nightmares of the black shadows hovering over her, stealing her life and joy from her body while she remained helpless against their attack. No one had seen another Dementor since that night, but she had a feeling that she’d seen another one before she and the others left their private Potterverse. 

The Tardis traveled back in time so they wouldn’t miss the train to Hogwarts for their two-week honeymoon of magic. Looking into Jules’ dark eyes, she found him irresistible. Thick lashes lined his eyes, giving him an intense, devilish look. How many times had she carded her fingers through his wavy, black hair as he claimed her while whispering, “mine” in her ear. When he had moved inside her, deep to her womb while holding her close, he had whisper words and profanity in a jumble of English and Gallifreyan. She could only compare him to a holy, dark sacred force. The Doctor was a jubilant magnificence, a joyful brilliance of a star coming alive after spending eons in the dark. He was Jubilificent: Time Lord Victorious. He was her Time Lord.

His first time inside her mind when they had truly connected, she had seen a rare flash of his homeworld and she had brought it alive for him by plucking from his memory the touch of the wind, the brightness of the suns at dusk, the smell of the mountain breeze, the taste of the air on his tongue and the rustling of silver leaves of trees that sounded like wind chime. The warmth of the suns upon their skins brought the vision alive not only in his mind, but hers. Jubilificent had shown her the universe, making her feel safe and special for the first time in her life.

Each time Olivia's mind felt the Doctor within her, the connection became a link. The link deepened, becoming a bond to the point their souls changed, becoming the half of the other. The Doctor and Olivia hadn’t been born soul mates, but they had by chance.

He had married her by Gallifreyan custom by permanently solidifying the bond. Then, her Jubilificent, her great and wonderful Doctor, had entwined his life force with hers, so that if she regenerated then so did he. They would always be the evolve and stay true to one another. She was honored and humbled by this man’s love for her, showing her devotion she hadn’t earned. Olivia thought her hearts might burst because they weren’t enough to hold all of the love she felt for her Doctor, Jubilificent Noble.

Chrístõdavõreendiamondhærtmallõupdracœfiredelúnmiancuimhne de Lœngbærrow: The oncoming storm of blue and gold who heals and makes others better, bridging the expanse between ideas at the speed of thought, bringing hope, faith and love. Olivia focused on every syllable, taking her time to pronounce it clearly and slowly in her mind. She never grew tired of remembering the miracle the universe gave her by bringing the Doctor to her front door step. She thanked God every day for His bringing this blessing to her.

The Doctor stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes wide. He dark eyes turned black as he stared down at Olivia. He shook his head, acting as if he we about to say something, but the words wouldn’t come.

“Doctor?” Olivia felt his overwhelmed senses freeze as he gaped at her. “Doctor? Are you all right?”

“My darling wife,” he shook his head, giving her one of those rare smiles that was worth everything to her., then pulled her into a hug that nearly caused her to regenerate.“You amaze me."

“Doctor, I don’t understand,” alarm crept into her voice. “What do you mean?”

“The cosmos is large, complex and absurd. Occasionally, fantastic things happen I didn’t think possible I know what we have is a miracle.” Seeing her at a loss for words, he continued.“We always love others more than they love us and it breaks our hearts a thousand times when they leave. Yet, we put the pieces back together as best we can and carry on. Then, to find another who loves us a much as we love them, we’re too afraid to hold on and to selfish to let go, but, somehow, it becomes a beautiful, sacred thing in it’s perfect brokenness.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Ollie gawked at him, gobsmacked at his declaration, not understanding why declared publicly what he never never said privately. 

Olivia closed her eyes, losing herself in the deep link they shared of being inside each other’s minds. His thoughts were were blue while the spark of the Alpha Wolf was gold. How her mind interpreted their link and passion was an uninterrupted stream of brilliant images, vivid fractals with kaleidoscopic hues dancing around her mind. 

‘Why am I the squirrel downing the energy drinks at a rave?’ she asked herself. ‘Seriously trippy. He sounds like Steven Hawking and I’m somewhere between Bill and Ted on an excellent adventure.’ She knew that she wouldn’t be taken for a fool if she kept silent, but her mental prowess would show lacking if she spoke at that moment. Using the Gallifreyan abilities that she’d inherited from the Doctor’s and Sexy’s DNA, Olivia had calculated that it would take her approximately 55.3378 years to read everything in the Library if nothing were added.

Olivia swayed, overtaken by the emotional wave that flowed between them as euphoria burst from every nerve in her body. The scents of orange and peaches, cinnamon and spice filled her senses. The Doctor caught her, holding her close as if she might turn to smoke with a thought. She bit her lip, stopping the scream that threatened eruption. She quivered as the aftershocks of the climax he sent through her make her her legs weak. The Doctor quickly pressed a kiss to her brow, holding her close, protecting her as any Alpha would his mate. 

Olivia looked at him wide-eyed to see his eyes dark and hungry with love and lust. A shaky smirk slowly spread, turning into a knowing grin when she looked down, seeing the Doctor pull his wool coat over the tell-tale wet spot on the front of his trousers. She hadn’t seen that one coming. Letting her eyes slowly travel upward, she raised one dark brow in silent question. “I can’t believe you just did that and in public!”

“One of the advantages of being Gallifreyan, Darling,” he whispered in her ear. “You and I can make the earth quake with our thoughts and Humans will never know the difference.”

“It’s good to be a Time Lord,” she laid her hand on his chest. 

“Or Lady,” he replied. “You will be. At the rate you’re reading, you’ll have an Academy education within a century.”

“Doctor?” Mx. Rue asked, looking over her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he quickly reassured her, tucking Olivia into the crook of his shoulder he shivered. Jules whispered to Olivia. “Are you all right?”

“Talk about one hell of a mind trip,” giving a shaky laugh. “I’m going to be dreaming about that one for days. Glad to know it goes both ways.”

"I love you,” he murmured into her hair, pressing two fingers against her lips. “I have more than that planned for you, Darling. Right now, I want to know you’re well. I didn’t mean to overwhelm your mind-”

Like you hear me complaining, Jules? Besides, I’m not the one who has to change his pants.” Olivia gave him a wink and she saw a deep blush appear beneath that tan.. “Who says I won’t make you tremble and swoon when I get done with you? I know how to make you beg, you know, because that link works both ways, Handsome.”

“Oh, you naughty, darling girl,” he purred. “I like it when you take charge.”

“Oh, will you two stop it for five minutes?” Rue scolded them, her Southern drawl heavy in Olivia’s ears. “Get a room why don’t you? Somebody might think you’re newlyweds or something.”

“Gee,” Olivia rolled her eyes. “Imagine that.”

As they walked down the narrow street of Diagon Alley, Olivia marveled at the structures she had seen in the Harry Potter movies and how they were more vibrant and stylized in real life. The colors seemed brighter against the gray sky above with heavy, dark clouds blotting out the sunlight. 

“Aliens,” Rue muttered, rolling her eyes skyward. 

“Are they always like this now that they’re married?” Sherlock asked over his shoulder as he briskly led the way through Diagon Alley. 

“Most of the time since they’ve married, yes.” Rue shoved her hands in her pockets catching up with them. “I’m surprised they haven’t started shagging in public.”

“Well, we certainly were picking daisies, now, were we?” Olivia purred into the wool of Jules’ coat. 

“Hush, minx,” he murmured into her white curls. “Behave.”

“Well, you’re hardly a candidate for sainthood, Jubilucifer,” she jibed. “At least, I still have my halo.”

“And look at all of those dents you’ve put into it by banging your head into the headboard,” he growled, gently tapping her nose.

"Oi!” giving an exclamation of mock outrage. “Randy alien shags innocent earth woman.”

“Darling, who said you were-”

Olivia pressed to fingers to his lips. “Insult my virtue and you’ll be singing soprano into your next regeneration, Doc.” 

“I don’t recall Ian and River acting like this,” Sherlock commented. 

“Oh, they did, trust me,” John replied, giving a long glance toward the newlyweds. “River has a way of making Ian blush, even to this day.

“Please, let’s not put those four together,” Sherlock’s groan of exasperation matched his perfect eye roll. “The four of them will lower the collective IQ of Hogwarts.”

“This coming from the who deleted the knowledge from his mind palace that the Earth orbits the sun to notice either of them looking rather unkempt between classes.”

“John, really? Not that again. It’s not important.” Sherlock gave a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“Not important, Sherlock? It’s the bloody solar system!” John’s exasperated sigh inspired another smirk from from Olivia.

“You can’t tell that they’re in love at all, can you?” Olivia nodded in Sherlock and John’s direction. “

“No! Not at all,” he said without one atom of seriousness.

Olivia looked up, a large grin covering her face. “Holy hell, Jules! We’re actually here.”

Tugging his hand, she looked upward toward the steep A-shaped building with the semi-circular shop windows and matching dormers above them. She studied the craggy texture of the slate shingles and the sage-color paint that adorned the buildings. The gold letters reading Ollivander’s wasn’t as bright as she thought it should’ve been and didn’t exactly stand out in contrast against the dark paint. 

“Doctor and Mrs. Noble,” a Scottish brogue broke through their whispered banter. “I’m glad that you made it on time.”

She studied Doctor Ian MacGowan. She didn’t care for the remark, debating whether to call him on it or just let it go. She gave him a pointed glance with one dark brow arch in question. A subtle smile and a ghost of a wink let her know he was teasing. Ah, this Doctor was a sly one.

“Gee, Doc, glad to see you, too.” her wry response make his smile brighten.

“Do you think that you’d be buying a wand without proper supervision?” a Scottish brogue broke her reverie. Standing beside her was the white-haired doctor in his stern buttoned-up shirt and his black velvet Abercrombie coat. “You’re a hazard magnet if I’ve ever seen one and you’ll not be getting just any wand.” 

“Ian,” Jules greeted him with a nod, extending his hand.

“Jules,” Doctor MacGowan said with a polite nod and shake of Jules’ hand.  
“  
It’s good to see you, Doctor,” she looked at her husband, then at the other Doctor, then back at her husband. 

“Having you call both of us ‘Doctor’ will prove confusing,” Ian said with Jules nodding in agreement. “How about, Sir?” 

“I think not,” Olivia chuckled. The image of the Scottish Doctor in leather came to mind, him in handcuffs with River riding him like a bucking bull. 

Jules looked at her with wide eyes. “Olivia, stop that!’

“How about Ian?” he responded.

“Is that appropriate?” Olivia asked. “You’re going to be one of my professors for the next two weeks.”

“I think it will be perfectly fine,” Ian replied. “We’re all adults, after all.”

“True,” Olivia l agreed. “Then, no more ‘Mrs. Noble.’ It’s Ollie or Olivia.”

“Then, Olivia it is,” Ian smiled. 

Olivia gave the gray-haired Doctor a stern look that prompted him quickly clearing his throat. “On to Ollivander’s.”

“It’s a plan,” she nodded in excitement. “Will I be able to buy a wand?”

“Do you have wizard’s gold?” Ian asked. “Wands aren’t cheap.”

“No,” she she shook her had sadly. “Not one galleon.”

“No worries, Ollie,” Ian stepped forward. “Let River and me do this for you and the Doctor. We will buy your school supplies.”

“I have a very stuffed bank account-” she began. She turned to Jules. “He can’t do this. Supplies and wands are horrendously expensive.”

Jules dressed in his dark suit with crisp linen shirt stood only a foot away from the older Doctor with the shaggy white hair and the Abercrombie coat. Neither said a word as they simply stared at one another. Jules blinked several times, swallowing as she saw unspoken communication pass between them. On the edges of her mind, she saw arcs of blue and gold fuse with scarlet swirls as they became one entity for a moment. 

Olivia found herself standing herself standing on a slope covered in ice and snow. A fire roared not far from her and Olivia felt drawn by its heat. She walked over, seeing the creatures around it remaining still. 

A melodic song filled the air, harmonious and poignant, as it flowed through her being, bringing soothing healing to her confused mind and heart. She stepped closer, her eyes widening when she saw the beings looked as if their heads were engulfed by blotchy gray octopuses with tentacles wiggling were chins should have been. Sitting there was someone she knew was human by the way the fire’s light glinted off his hair.

Black hair  
.  
Jubilificent! Olivia ignored the crunching snow beneath her boots, rushing to his side and kneeling beside him. She saw his pale face framing red-rimmed blue eyes, frozen streaks on his face. The anguish and heartache pouring from him knocked her backwards. The longing for death that he embraced frightened her. 

She heard the symphonic song of the telepathic choir calm her anger and she fell to her knees in the snow, reveling in its glorious joy. She thought of angels, the Key of F, the history of the Ood flashing through her brain at lightning speed, the Hive Brain reaching out to her mind, the Doctor’s presence beginning to sense her and Gershwin’s Rhapsody in Blue all at once. 

Had she experienced one of his memories, post-cognition or another bout of mental time travel? Olivia wasn’t sure, but his depression and heartache brought tears to her eyes. Neither seeing nor hearing her, he continued to sit in front of the crackling fire while the Ood sang. She dared look at the Ood that stood next to him and she saw the being return her gaze. “Soon.”

Olivia closed her eyes, feeling vertigo settle over her and she caught herself from stumbling. Olivia saw Jules’ tighten and a tense look cross his features. He turned to her, flashing his brilliant white smile. “Darling, it’s their wedding gift to us. We can’t turn down their generosity.”

Olivia tried sensing the Doctor’s thoughts and found she sensed nothing. He had locked her out. “Jules-”

“Lass,” she heard the Elder Doctor’s voice in her mind. ‘He doesn’t know that you’ve seen. Accept the gift.’

She snapped her head in Ian’s direction to see him still sharing Jules’ gaze. Had she imagined the Scot’s voice in her mind? Only Jules and Sexy could speak with her telepathically. When anyone else tried to directly telepathically communicate with her, such as Rue, it came across as images, scents, textures, tastes, sound and emotions, but never words. 

“Darling, we’re going to have the time of our lives!” he gave an enthusiastic grin which Olivia recognized as a mask covering his uncertainty. “Come on, Love, let’s go shopping!”

A dull ache ripped from one temple to another, streaks of color surrounding her, Ian and the Doctor. A sharp pain in her side made her stumble for a moment. ‘What the hell did I just see, Ian?’ 

“Try not to blow anything up, Lass.” Ian’s stern statement mad Olivia look up at him. His face was a stern mask until his lip twitched at the corner accompanied by a quick wink and followed with his voice in her mind. “Yes, a memory, a vision and you stood in the snow on the Ood Sphere.”

“Ian, your confidence in me is so inspiring.” Olivia gave him a deadpan gaze. She grabbed his coat cuff and muttered. ‘ want answers.’

“I know,” his soothing reply did little to calm Olivia’s bewilderment. ‘For the sake of your husband, don’t let him know what you’ve seen. It’s an established point in time now that you’ve seen it. Don’t be going and changing it.’

‘It depends on which universe you’re in and what you believe,’ she retorted. ‘Where I come from, it’s mutable and why would I want to change a point in time?’

‘Do as you’re told. We’ll discuss this later.’

‘Bloody well not likely.’ she glowered, shouting psychic insults at him in Gallifreyan. ‘I don’t obey just because you ask me to, Ian.’

‘For him,’ Ian silently pleaded. ‘Please, Lass.’

Exasperation that she couldn’t hide made her close her eyes and stop in the middle of the street. Jules looked at her. “Darling, are you all right?”

“Peachy with a side of keen,” she had learned the Doctor lies. She decided that the Librarian hedges. She took out her smartphone, snapping a quick picture of the storefront. Ian smiled, pulling Rue and Jules into the group picture. Jules seemed to know what she wanted as his red scarf of levitation unwound itself from around his neck and around the bottom half of her her phone to hold it steady.

Levitating in mid-air, the scarf’s other end flapped in the winter breeze, as if motioning John, Sherlock and Ian to move into the back behind Jules, Olivia and Rue. 

They stepped inside the ancient shop with high shelves that rose several feet into the air. They were stuffed with boxes and the place ha a bit of an old, dusty smell like an antique store.

“A wand pairing is a very special time in a wizard or witch’s life and not to be taken lightly,” he said, his burr intensified by the quietness in his voice. “Please take your time.”

“Yes, Ian,” she nodded. 

“If ye’ll be in my class, then I expect focus, not the cheeky attitude that ye’ve shown my associate.” Doctor MacGowan nodded in Sherlock’s direction who was distracted by the newest wand display in the window. 

“Not that a good dose of humility does him well now and then,” she muttered under her breath. 

A petite young woman with straight black hair and dark eyes wearing a deep blue silk cheongsam greeted them. “Welcome to Ollivander’s, makers of fine wands since 387 B.C. I’m Ling Mai, the wand keeper. Ah, it’s good see you, Doctor MacGowan.”

“And the same with you, Ling Mai,” he returned her slight bow. “I have two seminar attendees who are in need of wands today, thus, your expertise is essential.” 

“You know that the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way around,” she said with much warmth. Ling Mai walked from behind the counter, standing before the taller woman in front of her. “What is your name?”

“Hello, I’m the Doctor,” Jules flashed his million dollar grin.

Ling Mai cocked her head in question. “Doctor Who?”

“Not who,” he gently corrected her. “Just ‘the Doctor.’”

She snatched his hand, turning it palm side up. Leaning closer, she slowly moved his hand in the light. Olivia saw how Ling Mai playfully looked at the Doctor with dark eyes through veiled lashes. “You have lived a long life, Doctor. Your soul is ancient and you are weary. You long to rest.”

“I can never rest,” he gave a small shrug.

“You have walked through the streets of a place far away, fearing nothing. You weren’t alone. You have comfort.”

“Has that already happened or is it still to come?” He asked, his voice low and barely audible. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, it has already happened or, yes, it is still to come?” Jules pressed. 

“Yes,” Ling Mai glanced at Olivia. “Your comfort is the other half of your soul.”

Jules threw a glance in Olivia’s direction, squeezing her hand. “Yes, she is.”

The wand keeper continued studying the Doctor’s palm.“Oh, you have recently been ill and but have had a quick recovery. Newly married, I see. You have an amazing journey ahead of you and a very long life.”

“Hmm, imagine that,” Jules gave his most innocent face while Olivia turned away to cough to hide her laughter.

“What do you know about wands, Doctor?”

“Very little, I’m afraid,” he admitted. 

“Every wand has a powerful core, a magical substance such as dragon heartstring, unicorn hair or a phoenix feather,” Ling Mai dropped the Doctor’s hand, turning her back to him. 

Olivia couldn’t hide the cringe at the mention of dragon heartstring. The Doctor nodded in silent agreement. “Is it possible to have a wand with another kind of core? Something where the animal didn’t have to be killed? “Something that isn’t taken from the animal.””

“Every animal volunteers what is given to make the cores of our wands,” Ling Mai assured her. 

“What about the dragon heartstrings?” The Doctor asked.

“I can’t give away all of our secrets, but I can assure you that the heartstrings, while from a dragon, are freely given, not taken, and not truly from a dragon’s heart.”

Olivia examined the aura surrounding Ling Mai, finding only blue and white with no evidence of lying or deception. 

“Good to know,” the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and appeared satisfied. 

Olivia had seen every Harry Potter movie at least twice and read each book at least three times. Never had there ever been a description of what actually constituted a dragon heartstring. 

It didn’t take Ling Mai long and the Doctor to find a perfect wand for him. It turned out to be a 12 inch wand of pine with a dragon heartstring core. With a flick and a swish, Jules making things levitate, light up and change as if it had been with him all of his lives.

Olivia watched silently as the Doctor charmed Ling Mai, making the young woman’s emotions churn with anger. Olivia kept silent because she didn’t know what to make of the bewildering morning that she’d experienced so far in Diagon Alley. Olivia pegged the other woman’s behavior as flirtation, but caught no scent or hint of sexual attraction from Ling Mai. Olivia concluded that Ling Main was only interested in making sure Jubilificent had the correct wand for him. 

Olivia didn’t want to admit it. She was jealous.

‘Deep breaths,’ Olivia reminded herself several times, trying to keep her mental walls up and her blood pressure down. This particular incarnation of the Doctor caught the eye of men and women whey they saw him. He was walking sex on legs and it came from every part of him. The Doctors she’d seen on the television show were normally bordering on asexual with the exception of the Tenth Doctor.

She wanted her Doctor all to herself and not flirting with have the galaxy.

“Olivia?”

She didn’t want to share him with anyone, past or present. He was her soul mate and her husband: River Song and Rose Tyler be damned.

“Olivia?” Dark eyes stared at her, crinkling softy in a look of worry meant only for her. “Darling, are you all right?”

She pulled her mind out of her silent musings, returning her attention to Jubilificent and Ling Mai. “Fine. My mind just wandered for a bit.”

‘Believe none of what you hear and half of what you see,’ Ian’s voice chuckled in her mind. 

“Shut it, Grumpy,’ she snapped, crossing her arms and casting a quick scathing glare in his direction.

‘My Dear, what a lovely shade of green you’re wearing,’ his sarcasm was hidden in delightful tone.

“May I see your hand, Mrs. Noble?” The petite woman’s polite question prompted Olivia to gingerly extend her hand. 

Olivia studied Ling Mai. She saw tendrils of gold swirling in an aura of clear silver embellished with dancing orbs of clear white. Olivia remembered what her Nana Brasseaux had taught her about color and auras. She new that bright gold meant a person was one of great spiritual energy and power while shiny silver indicated intuition and a nurturing disposition. White reflected energy the energy of purity and truth. Olivia felt humble to be in the presence of such a loving, angelic soul. Then, she saw the long, serpentine form of celestial dragon within Ling Mai’s aura. The flashes of white dancing around Ling Mai also meant that she was or was soon to be pregnant. 

For the third time that morning, Olivia opted for silence rather than revelation.

“Mrs. Noble?” Ling Mai’s soft voice gently tugged Olivia from her observations. 

“You’re expecting,” Olivia blurted. ‘Okay, so much for good intentions.”

“Yes, I am two months along, but not even my husband knows,” the ancient one’s eyes widened. “How do you know?”

“Feminine intuition,” Olivia hedged, regretting her outburst. “It’s none of my business. Please forgive my intrusion.”

“No, “Ling Mai smiled, then studied her palm. “You have a gift of seeing a person’s life around them. Ling Mai looked up at her with a melancholy look in her eyes. “You have lost much, but you hold hope in your heart and have new purpose. You are a comforter and council, companion and a confidante. You love deeply and are loved deeply.”

Olivia felt a lump blossom in her throat and her eyes sting with Ling Mai’s words. She blinked rapidly to rid her eyes of the tell-tale tears that formed from the emotions her hearts couldn’t contain. She nodded silently in agreement. 

“You are everything to one another,” Ling Mai’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You are bound by body, mind and soul. It is a beautiful, rare thing you share.”

“Yes.”

“He is your strength and you are his inspiration,” Ling Mai’s voice rang with reverence and awe.

Olivia glanced over at Jules who gave her that look of adoration meant only for her. 

“I think I know just the wand for you, Mrs. Noble,” Mai Ling tapped her lips in contemplation, staring at a place high above them in the store. “I think this wand will be particularly suited for your particular mind and spirit.”

Ling Mai turned away from the group, bringing a ladder to a specific point against the wall behind the counter. She watched the small woman climb the ladder until she was several feet above them. Pulling a box from the many on the shelf, Ling Mai blew dust off the box. Olivia gawked as a long manila-colored box as it levitated toward her. “I think this one would be perfect for you.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Most of the wands in existence are made with the core of something from a magical creature,” Ling Mai climbed down, letting the levitating box land on the counter “You are a curious spirit, but your emotions get the better of you. They interfere with the consistency and control of your abilities. This wand will not allow distraction.”

“Damn, Tulip, she is good,” Rue whispered.

Olivia nodded once and returned her attention to Ling Mai, watching her climb the ladder to the top shelf and reaching for a dusty box at the far end of the top row. “You are more comfortable with books and knowledge, Mrs. Noble, rather than emotion, yes?”

“Yes,” Olivia confirmed. 

“I have here a strange little wand made by Jane Clearwater, an expert wandsmith from Lincoln, Nebraska. Have you ever been there?”

“I lived there for most of my life,’ Olivia said, stupefied by the mention of her beloved city. 

“Jane always experiments with new materials and new techniques,” Ling Mai descended the ladder. “This one never sold because no one ever seemed right for it. It’s made from a cottonwood tree that grew in her backyard, but was downed by a freak blizzard in October -”

“of 1997.” Olivia finished for her, all eyes turned to her. “It was so bad that the Mayor canceled Halloween that year.”

“Yes, I’ve heard the tale.” Ling Mai’s excitement grew as she hopped off the ladder, blowing the dust off of the gray box. “Jane secured the core from the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Isolt Sayre and James Steward.”

“What is the core?” asked Jules. “Is it stable?”

“The core is as stable as any from the Americas,” Ling Mai held the wand up to the oil lamp by the early 20th century cash register. “It’s Jackalope antler.”

“What, exactly, is a Jackalope?” Rue asked.

“You’re kidding, right?” Olivia tried to keep her best straight face. “Jackalope? Seriously? That was a gimmick invented by the Herrick Brothers of Douglas, Wyoming in 1932. Jackalopes don’t exist.”

“So says the non-believer,” Ling Mai said with a grave tone. 

“Trust me, I studied the myth of the Jackalope when I was a kid at the summer reading Library program. I did report on Jackalopes in the 4th Grade.”

“Correction, they were made public to the world by the Herrick Brothers in 1932.”

‘Well, in for a penny, in for a pound,’ Olivia thought, giving a shrug. ‘Maybe, I can get some sparkly red slippers to act as my own personal Tardis.’

“Before you dismiss it, try it,” Ling Mai handed the wand to Olivia. 

“Again, I ask, what is a Jackalope?” Rue didn’t like being ignored. 

“Well, a jackalope is a cross between a jack rabbit and an antelope,” Olivia’s glimmered with enthusiasm. “A jack rabbit isn’t a rabbit, but a hare. Hare are solitary, bigger than rabbits, bigger ears and larger hind legs. An antelope isn’t a deer at all, but an artiodactyl mammal whose closest relatives are the giraffe and the okapi-”

“Take a breath, Tulip, this isn’t National Geographic,” Rue gently pulled her friend back from wandering down another proverbial rabbit hole. “Rabbit with horns?”

“Pretty much.”

“Olivia, I know this isn’t your home and they don’t exist in your world as you know it,” Ling Mai looked at her with dark eyes. “But, here they’re real and rare. It is a unique combination: cottonwood and jackalope antler. Cottonwood wands are used for spiritual and psychological healing and it’s a traveler’s wand. I believe it’s been waiting for you.”

“I meant no disrespect.”

“None taken,” Ling Mai assured her “It heightens intellectual pursuits, acquiring knowledge, and communication. It’s especially known as an ATM wand, drawing money to its wielder in time of need.”

“Oh, I definitely like that!” Olivia studied the wand. “It’s not going to blow anything up or knock out a power grid, is it?”

"That depends upon the person wielding it,” she answered. “Try it. Go on. It won’t bite.”

“I’ve heard what happens to people with the wrong wand,” Olivia shook her head. “I may do damage to your shop. My magic is tragic.”

“I’ve been selling wands for the Ollivander family for over 300 years, Olivia,” Ling Mai held the wand out to her. “If I thought you and the wand were incompatible, I wouldn’t have pulled it out for you to try. You’re safe here.”

“Okay,” Olivia looked at John who gave one single curt nod. Sherlock said nothing as he observed her with cold, blue eyes. Ian gave her an encouraging smile with a nod. 

She looked at Rue. “Don’t look at me, Ollie. I don’t know anything about waving wands.”  
“  
Jules?”

“Try,” he urged. “See what happens.”

“Just give it a flick and a wave,” Ling Mai instructed. 

Olivia picked up the wand and it felt warm as it seemed to hum in her hand. She had watched enough Harry Potter to know how to cast a light spell. She mimicked the motions that she had done more that a week earlier. With a circular motion and a single flick, she concentrated on visualizing small, glowing white orb.

Several small glowing orbs danced around Olivia and her wand. She let out an excited gasp of delight, reaching out with one finger to gently touch one of them. John and Sherlock grinned at each other while Ian let go a sigh of relief. Jules breathed deeply, while bathing Olivia in that tender, loving gaze that made her melt every time she saw it on his face. 

“I think we have a match,” Mx. Rue nodded with satisfaction. 

“Yes, it is the perfect match,” Ling Mai agreed.

After Ian paid for the wand, the group spent the next few minutes picking up the seminar supplies that they had pre-ordered online from the various Diagon Alley shop. Olivia took a chance, buying a scarf in the colors of her favorite house, hoping that she ‘d be sorted into it. Jules studied his wife, sensing her joy bubbling in her mind. 

As she reveled in the delights of Diagon Alley and became caught in the excitement and the novelty, he walked over to Sherlock and John were talked quietly with Rue. 

“I want to thank you for what you’ve done for us,” he said with great solemnity. “Your hospitality, your aid and your kindness.”

“Think nothing of it, Jules,” Sherlock replied. “You’ll find nothing more enjoyable than a seminar at Hogwarts. You may find your missing pieces for your timeship while you’re there. When Britain’s most powerful wizards and witches engage your mind, you make have an epiphany on how to fix it.”

“Brilliant,” Jules agreed, quietly thankful that Hogwarts provided the necessary security to keep Olivia distracted. He didn’t want to tell her about the Dementors that he’d found hovering outside 221 Baker Street just the previous night.  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	5. What Yet May Be In Dreams This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." -The Tenth Doctor in "Blink." (Thank you, Steven Moffat.)

Olivia felt restless within her second hour of her Hogwarts Express train ride. Sitting in a riding car compartment with Jules, Sexy and Rue left little room to stretch and move. River Song, Ian, Sherlock and John rode in the next compartment over and she heard them talking though the wall and she thought it impossible. 

Her leg jittered, fingers tapped and Jules saw nothing but Rue and the chrome and blue avatar sitting across from him while Olivia saw Rose Tyler/ the Moment/ Sexy studying her, head quirked to the side as if Olivia were a riddle meant to be solved. Olivia had asked to see Knockturn Alley which four wizards and a witch resoundingly said no in unison.

Dangerous, they said, she’d be a vulnerable they said. Alien lifeform, she responded with superior Galluifreyan biology, she’d added. Olivia didn’t feel comfortable calling herself a Time Lady or Time Lord because she wasn’t one. She didn’t have the century-long academic education, hadn’t been born on Gallifrey nor knew much of its history. 

She spoke modern High Gallifreyan and read it on a conversational level. She knew about the Great Houses, the Academy, the Pythia, the War in Heaven, most geography and information about Gallifrey's climate, flora and fauna. Learning a billion years of culture and history was no small task. While she had increased memory, data storage and faster calculating speed with her mind, she didn’t feel any smarter. If anything, she was awed by the wonders of the universe she now saw that she didn’t see while human.

Just when she thought she was becoming brilliant, she found herself to be mistaken or wrong about something and she found it humbling. Olivia swallowed the jagged little pill that reminded her she was certainly no Doctor or Time Noble, only Olivia Noble.

Still, her senses were everything beyond human. She would’ve been fine in Knockturn Alley and said she’d love it if someone went with her. Sherlock and John had thought her daft while Ian and River thought her impulsive. Feeling very small amongst such an esteemed group of characters (Olivia found it hard to believe that Sherlock smelled like fresh ocean breeze, Ian was knobby as a skinny oak, John liked Sudoku and River was content to watch the scenery). 

Olivia felt half-alive being restrained. She wanted the scents of this world filling her senses, her mind being amazed by the sights around her, her mind ingesting the sounds she heard, her stomach hungry for the taste of foods and to feel cobblestones, stone walls and curious items beneath her fingertips. 

Instead, she sat on a train going through Northern England, watching fields full of sheep roll past her. The train ride wasn’t what she thought it would be. Still, she knew they were right. She felt like a petulant child acting bratty because she didn’t get to do what she wanted. This incarnation wanted to learn, discover and explore and tell the world to fuck itself it it tried stopping her. Olivia breathed deeply, trying to calm her temper and understand that a rational, responsible adult would conduct oneself in an appropriate manner. 

She was definitely an American amongst the Brits. She felt restrained and repressed when she only wanted to experience the world the others took for granted. 

Olivia decided that the best way to deal with an unruly child was to discipline it or distract it. Since she was the one who needed to adult, she decided distraction was the best alternative. ‘All right, I'm on a train to Hogwarts. I have a Brain Bungalow that houses one quarter of the Tardis’ database and I’m sitting on train next to a Time Lord. Across from me is the Moment and to my right is a centuries-old alien whose race are known as the best listeners in the universe. If I can find something distracting out of all that, then I need to reassess my priorities.’

“Jules, would you tell me about the Great Houses of Gallifrey?” she asked. 

He looked up from the sonic, stopping his tinkering. His attention was alert and immediate. “Could do, my Darling Girl. What do you want to know?"

His eyes, dark and shining, brimmed with unspoken joy of Olivia’s interest in his homeworld, his culture, his Gallifrey. Rue looked up from the fuzzy pink scarf she was knitting, a strange look on her face indicating her surprise. Sexy said nothing, but a smile passed her lips. 

“Anything,” she said, her insistence definite. “Please?”

She wanted to be lost in the world as deep as she could go, immersing her senses in the physical sensations of the planet. Olivia leaned over, letting her lips brush against Jules’ ear. “Would you tell me in Gallifreyan?”

“Are you certain, Darling?” Jules asked, small orbs of yellow bouncing against orange and hints of teal smoke swirling between them. 

Olivia was accustomed to experiencing others’ thoughts and emotions through her five senses, but the Doctor wasn’t a human. So many colors from one mind meant more attentiveness to interpret his mindset in that moment. Olivia knew that yellow meant joy and she smelled banana in the air while the larger orange spheres indicated interest and attentiveness. She’d never seen the turquoise before in the Doctor’s aura that signaled his surprise. Good. It gave her a small burst of satisfaction knowing she could surprise the Doctor. 

Olivia didn’t want to admit her annoyance and frustration at being told ‘no’ and hoped that she was able to pick a better way. Asking her Beloved about his home was perfect. Why explore one magical trap street when she could explore a planet a billion years old?

His voice lilted in a series of melodic tones and consonants, hypnotic and enthralling to her as he began sharing his world’s culture and history. At that point, he reminded her much of Eleven: a wise elder in a young man’s body. 

“My Olivia,” he began. “Re’Hallion, in times long forgotten, but dark, Gallifrey was the nexus of a great and ancient empire including hundreds of planets throughout the universe. In the Dark Time, every Gallifreyan was telepathic and ruled by an ancient Matriarchy controlled by the Pythia, a group of female seers who guided the Gallifrey using faith and divination." 

“Magic,” Olivia surmised, having only recently learned the Gallifreyan word for magic within the last few days. 

“Yes,” he replied. “Magic. When the revelatory ability of the final Pythia ended, Rassilion, Omega and a mysterious being called The Other overthrew the Matriarchy on behalf of knowledge and logic. Seeing this, the Pythia took her life, cursing Gallifrey by stealing the lives of unborn children and making all others sterile.”

“With Rassilon and Omega on the scene, Gallifrey lost its magic, didn’t they?” she asked. 

“Yes, yes, I suppose they did,” he nodded, looking rather uncomfortable. 

“But, it’s returning, isn’t it?” Olivia theorized. “I mean, look at us. There haven’t been soul mates like us for thousands of years, let alone for a couple being able to time travel simply through the marriage bond they share.”

“Yes,” he agreed, considering her theory. “Quite right, Ollie.”

“Please,” she made no attempt to hide her fascination. “Continue, my Love.”

At this point, Rue discreetly looked up from her knitting, giving a subtle nod and a ghost of a smile.

“Now, these are things that were never taught at the Academy, Re’Hallion,” the Doctor continued, enthusiasm lacing his voice as his hands began gesturing. “These are the tales that our Grannies told us at bedtime, our fairy tales, to say the least.”

“Fascinating,” Olivia whispered in English. She saw his dark eyes dart to her in surprise, one brow raised in question. He repeated a word in Gallifreyan, slowly and precisely Olivia, listened, asking the Doctor to repeat it loudly several times. After he did, she said the word, repeating it until she appeared satisfied with the pronunciation. She looked at the Doctor for his reaction and saw a gentle smile tug at his features. 

Olivia beamed at his approval, but a bittersweet epiphany clenched her hearts. Sterility meant that he could never had children; he hadn’t since his first incarnation. He had a granddaughter named Susan and in his tenth incarnation, a daughter named Jenny by cloning and gave birth son in his sixteenth incarnation. Olivia pondered the possibility for the first time in her life of being a parent, wondering if the Doctor would want to start a family with her. 

She tamped down the sentiment, not wanting to jump down that rabbit hole. “That didn’t hold true for you, obviously.”

“No,” he agreed. “It didn’t.”

“So what happened next?” she pressed.

“To counteract the Pythia’s curse, Rassilion organized Gallifrey, using genetic looms to generate fully-grown Gallifreyans. Rassilon allowed each Great Houses forty-five cousins, each with thirteen regenerations.”

“You know, to Whovians,” Olivia looked at Jules. “There were contradictions about whether you were loomed or born because you have a bellybutton. You claimed as the Eighth Doctor that you were human on your mother’s side, but you spoke during your Thirteenth incarnation about having Granny Five tell you stories about the Solitract. You and Davros were best friends as children.”

The hints of turquoise exploded around him like fireworks. Jules eyes widened. “How do you do that?”

“What? “Olivia shrugged, not understanding. 

“Lay my existence bare that way?” she felt his sadness brim to the surface of his thoughts. “How can you know those things about me, how can your planet know those things about me?”

“I’m from a universe where you’re a fictional character,” she shook her head. “57 years of writers creating an iconic science-fiction mythology is amazing. I’m enough of a geek that I researched and paid attention.”

“What do you think?” he asked. “What is the truth of my life?”

“I think you are half-human and born just before the Pythia fell from power,” Olivia admitted. “You were there at the beginning, you and Davros, remnants of the society that died. You were still children were Rassilon instituted the looms. I think you told the other children younger than you that you were loomed because they looked down upon you for being born. You lied.”

The Doctor remained silent, taking her hand in his and caressing her knuckles with his thumb. He gave a slow nod. “Go on. What else do you think is truth, Olivia?”

“I think a part of you felt ashamed because of your human heritage and you longed for acceptance, but instead you were bullied for it.” Olivia continued. “You were rejected all of your life by your own world that it doesn’t surprise me at all that you decided to steal a Tardis and run away. I also think you did it to protect your granddaughter, but that’s a theory for another day.”

He blinked rapidly several times, his eyes suspiciously bright.

“Oh, Jules,” Olivia sighed, cupping his cheek. “You keep on running because of guilt, shame, pain. You just want to be loved and accepted just like everyone else. Loss kills you because, like your mother, you love so much and you’re full of kindness and compassion. You weren’t meant to be a heartless automaton of time like Rassilon wanted all of Gallifrey to be. You’re better than that, you’re passionate and curious and just fantastic.”

One tear streaked down Jules’ cheek, then another and another. The found themselves standing on their beloved beach on Gallifrey watching the sun set. Jules took Olivia’s hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers, letting a sob escape him. Without a word, he pulled her closed to him, hiding his face in the crook of her shoulder, entangling his fingers of his other hand in her curly hair. 

“You grew up in a time when it was considered a stigma to be born rather than loomed and your mother bore the brunt of it, but never let you know,” Olivia carded her hand through his thick, black hair as she held him close to her. “That’s why you came to Earth and love humanity with all of your hearts, Jules. You breathe our air, drink our water, bleed in our name. We are your people, not those frosty heartless-sons-of-bitches like Rassilon.”

Olivia felt the Doctor’s pain, joy, bliss and fear tighten around her. The Oncoming Storm came in the path of the Crossfire Hurricane. While no words were spoken, he clung to her as if she were the only safe haven he had in the universe. His scent screamed fear and his tears when they touched her skin of her neck begged her to never leave him because he couldn’t bear to lose her. He had lost more than she could ever imagine and he didn’t want to remember or contemplate it happening again. Not with her. Not ever. 

Olivia’s hearts nearly burst with the love she felt for him. She vowed to keep any promise and to do anything it took to keep him safe and to stay with him always. She didn’t want a forever for as long it would last; that wouldn’t do. Olivia Noble wanted happily forever after with and for her husband, her Alpha, her Jubilificant. She vowed to do whatever needed to keep that vow and God help the fool that stood in her way of achieving that aspiration for her husband. 

“Mine,” she whispered in his ear. “You are my Alpha. No more ifs or maybes. You and I are together for an eon, a billion years or more. I love you and I’ll blow every stinking Dalek or Dementor out of the fucking sky to keep you safe because I can’t bear to lose you, not after I’ve found you.”

The Doctor’s brown eyes turned black with heat of her vow. Olivia had declared that he was hers and hearing her say the words made the Doctor want to whirl her around in a circle of joy. The unconditional faith she gave him along with her fidelity and love made her his private walking addiction. Hearing his thoughts echo in her mind and back at him through their link dumbfounded him. This one ordinary mind-touched woman had returned his dignity, his zest for life. Olivia was the other half of his soul that completed him and found redemption and respite in her arms. 

She gave him everything she had and he had only his mind, body, hearts and soul to offer. She’d taken his name and wore it like a badge of honor, loving him every moment in their existence. She wanted to restore what had been stolen from him and the Doctor loved her all the more for it. 

The soul bond between them intensified his feeling for her. No more was he feeling the pain and wear of three thousand years of existence. Olivia and he had trekked deeper into his mind more than he had with any other telepath. To share that intimacy with another person, someone who understood what it meant to be caught between two worlds was a priceless treasure he deeply cherished, sending up a silent thank you to Sexy. 

His thoughts became less coherent in that moment. Pulling her to the ground, cradling her in his arms beneath him on the beach in the deep orange light of Gallifrey’s setting suns, he held her flush beneath him. His lips tasted her with a wildness that she had rarely seen in him. 

The Doctor looked at himself through his wife’s eyes: his eyes gleamed gold with the ferocity of the Alpha Wolf. Their bond had inspired him to his primal state. Taking both of Olivia’s hands, he held them above her, his body holding her still in the sand. His eyes burned with golden heat telling of his ferocious arousal. Jules continued deepening their kiss, his tongue caressing hers until he began pressing his arousal against her core. 

In the sensual persona of his most recent self, he wanted to cherish her with the utmost care. He wanted to know that their love was improbable at best, yet it lived and but with a fire that defied defeat and convention. It made no sense to Rue, he knew, yet she supported that love with her loyalty. He knew if other knew the circumstances of how their love came to be, it’d be questioned and condemned because of the dubious consent starting with Sexy’s introduction to the bond he had formed with Olivia. 

The Doctor wanted to believe that this was this was the universe rewarding him for the pain he’d endured, the bleakness of his continued existence and constant loss, the fact that he’d never been accepted by his own people or found lasting love in 3,000 years. He wanted to be Olivia’s lover, protector and partner in all things, not some rutting animal that needed to bury his cock inside and breed her like an animal in heat. He needed the connection only she could give him. 

***** 

“Oh, stars and garters, people! Now?” Rue looked up from her knitting to see the Doctor and Olivia leaning toward each other with foreheads touching, eyes closed and fingers on temples. Putting down her knitting, she looked at the device that Olivia had purchased for her when she had been on her walkabout of London with the Doctor. She loved that wonderful Terran technology called a phone. 

Two hours the Time Lord and his Lady had been frozen in place, neither moving or speaking. Rue had become so worried that she finally called for Dr. Watson to come and check their pulses to make sure they were still both alive. 

“What is it?” John asked Ian. “You’re like . . .them. Are they dead, in a trance, stasis?”

“No,” Ian knelt down to get closer to the couple, but not touching. “I’d forgotten about this.”

“About what?” John asked, drawing out a stethoscope from the black back he carried. He listened to the left side of Olivia’s chest, then a little lower on the right. “I can’t detect a heartbeat on either side.”

“And you won’t fucking either,” Ian replied. “Don’t waste your time on the Doctor. They’re in so deep inside each other’s heads that they’re not going to come out until they’re ready. They’re so smitten with each other that they’re probably mind-shagging by now. If you try pulling them back to consciousness, you could cause irreparable harm to one or both.”

“Oh, can’t they just get a room like everybody else?” Sherlock peeked a look over the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Holmes, get your bloody arse out of here,” Ian barked at his friend. “There’s nothing here for you to see.”

“She is the Librarian, isn’t she?” Sherlock asked with a solemn tone. “The one you told me about that you traveled with before you reunited with River?”

“Yes,” the Doctor gave a quiet reply, so low that Sherlock strained to hear it. John looked at his husband, seeing the near reverence showing on Ian’s face. “Before he shattered and the Brothers Noble came to be, he had never been so happy. He died searching for her. He was born to love her and then he died when he lost her. She was never the same after he died.”

“Ian, what do you mean?” Rue asked, shaking her head. “You all are talking nonsense.”

“So, are they...” John awkwardly cleared his throat. “Mind-fucking?”

“Oh, yes,” Ian gave a sentimental smile as he looked at his younger self holding Olivia so tenderly. “Hogwarts is where everything changes and, hopefully, this time it won’t go all to fucking hell in a hand basket.”

“Gentleman,” Rue gave the men a stern look. “Language.”

"It’s just telepathic sex,” Sherlock shrugged. 

“And it’s not meant to be a public spectacle,” Rue scolded him. She rose from her seat, picking up her knitting bag. “Now, y’all shoo and give these two lovebirds some privacy. They’re not bumping heads for your entertainment.”

Ian chuckled. “If I have my way, they’ll be doing this for centuries to come.”

John coughed to hid his yelp of surprise.

“But, you won’t be with her, will you?” Sherlock laid a hand on Ian’s shoulder. 

“No, but she’ll be with him and that’s all that matters. Then, the rest of us won’t have to mourn our lost brother.” 

Sherlock nodded in agreement with his best mate. “You’re doing this for Chris, aren’t you?”

Ian silently nodded once. 

“I don’t want to lose my brother,” Ian replied. “The Librarian never believed in fixed time points and believed in the power of freewill, temporal anomalies be damned. She gave me back River Song.”

“Wait a sec,” Rue looked at Ian and back at the couple as they stepped out of the compartment, shutting the door behind them. “I’m all confused. The Doc in there is you?”

“Aye.”

“But, then you’re him from the future?”

“Part of him,” he shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

“And Ollie just hands you over to another woman in the future and she’s okay with that?”

“Well, it’s not quite like it sounds,” he hedged. “When we shattered, the brothers Noble came to be.”

“This Chris, he’s your brother?” She pressed.

“Yeah, he was the youngest,” Ian explained. “Then, John and myself. Chris, John and Ian Noble.”

“But you’re last name is MacGowan,” Rue shook her head, not understanding. “Juicy here is you and you will be him.”

“Part of him,” he corrected her. 

“So, he gives birth to you all? Is that what he does?”

“Not so much in a matter of speaking,” Ian shuffled from one foot to the other, looking rather uncomfortable. “He was me and he is we.”

“Damn, you family is severely messed up,” Rue shook her head in disbelief.

“You don’t know the half of it, Lass,” he chuckled. “That’s why I want to change things, to put them right. When she lost Luci as we three called him, she never was the same. Chris is the one who still had the bond, but they never knew the other was still alive in time. John felt the heartbreak until he found Roz. The Librarian took me under her wing back in my tweed and bowtie days and returned me to my universe to free River Song. If it weren’t for the Librarian-”

“Olivia, you mean.”

“Yes, Rue, the-Olivia-to-be,” he acquiesced. “The Librarian, had she and Sexy not returned me to my universe, I’d never been able to be with my wife.”

“What happened to the Librarian?”

“She mourns.”

“And you’re trying to do what?” Rue gestured. “Help me out here, Raggedy Man.”

“I’m trying to change a fixed point in time. I don’t want to lose my brother and I don’t want Olivia to lose her mind.”

“And this happens at Hogwarts.”

“It will,” he confirmed. 

“So, let’s not go there. Let’s cancel this seminar.”

“We can’t. It has to happen or it’ll rip apart all of time and space,” Ian sighed. “But, perhaps, we can right time and rewrite it with a happier outcome.”

“The Doc said his life was a tangled yarny mess of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff,” Rue sighed in exasperation. “So, you want to change her future so she can be with Chris instead of Juicy? I can’t allow that. She is Jules’ wife and she’ll stay that way.”

“Nay, Lass, it kinnae not.” Ian disagreed. “I’ve tried more than once. When Luci lives, universes die and everything ends. He has to die so we can live and Olivia needs to know about Chris so she doesn’t tear time and space apart. That’s why I’m back here. Now, let’s give them some privacy. This is going to be the last time they get. . .” Ian gestured toward them. “This.”

“I’m confused.” Rue admitted. “I can sense timelines, but I didn’t see this and I don’t see it.”

“Then, it it may be changeable after all, only time will tell.”-

 

To Be Continued. . .


	6. When Oncoming Storms and Crossfire Hurricanes Collide

Inside their own private world, Jules and Olivia stood on that lovely Gallifreyan beach as twin suns set, one casting golden light while the smaller star bathed them in coral and scarlet. Iriquiad Beach that ran along the edge of the Riaxardi Ocean had been his most favorite place on Gallifrey no matter which incarnation he was in. It was the one place throughout time and space that had never been sullied by guilt or shame.

The irony of walking hand in hand with the Doctor on a beach didn’t escape Olivia. She had a slight phobia of beaches. She had seen Doomsday where their farewell was on Dårlig Ulv Stranden (Bad Wolf Bay). And didn’t want to Bad Wolf Bay 2.0. It wasn’t lost on Olivia that the Doctor’s happiest and saddest moments were all on beaches. This was their beach and their time; beautiful pink sand beach with a coral sky and a turquoise ocean. 

Olivia kept her thoughts to herself, ready and prepared to run at a moment’s notice. She kept a vortex manipulator in her inside jacket pocket, a sonic screwdriver in her left boot and a credit stick in her right. Currently, between moments that she spent with the Doctor, her morning studies and worrying about dementors, she decided to see if she could build a Tardis that didn’t require a Navigational Circuit. She figured she know how to build one in about 1,500 years or so at the rate she was learning. She was supposed to be a Librarian, a knowledge keeper. Instead, she felt like she was the slowest learner in the room and she was the only one there. 

Olivia’s shields were only strong as long as the Doctor didn’t suspect her fear, anger and hopelessness about time’s fixed points. She wanted to scream in frustration because she didn’t understand why this Universe wanted to rip them apart. She knew this incarnation of herself was one to look out for her own interests. She harbored doubts and held fears of loss in her mind like an old friend. Olivia knew that her Doctor could read her like a billboard, so she locked those thoughts and feelings away in a steel box, wrapped in chains and dropped it in the deepest trench of the Riaxardi Ocean. 

This Doctor, her Jubilificient, 18th incarnation was the least asexual of all of his incarnations. He reminded Olivia that she liked her men just how she liked her tea: Hot and British. Dark hair, tan skin, onyx eyes and a good jaw adorned in two-day stubble along with a lean, muscular body made Olivia’s womb tremble on a continual basis. Jules left her twitterpated. This was the second incarnation of the Doctor with built-in fashion sense and a keen eye for style. As Seventeen, he’d had a slender build, accentuating it with tailored blazers, shirts and trousers. In his eighteenth incarnation, he moved to tailored suits with waistcoats in dark colors. 

Olivia shivered with delight as his touch reduced her to a quivering schoolgirl in five seconds or less. Most of the time his incarnations are ambiguously bi, quietly straight or asexual. The Eighteenth Doctor was sex on legs and knew it. She knew that he’d turned Sherlock’s head and he loved spending time with the world’s only Consulting Detective. It wasn’t lost on Olivia the extra attention paid to her by John. She felt that underlying chemistry between she and that doctor, but it was pale and weak in comparison to what she shared with her Doctor. 

Olivia put away fears as best she could, wishing she could discuss them with her husband. She knew the odds of a happily ever after were slim to none, but she hoped that they’d defy the odds. ‘Do I tell him?’Olivia felt the competition of her current incarnation’s fear with her previous incarnation’s feisty honesty. She sighed in exasperation as she heard the sides of her argue inside her mind on what to do. She stopped in the middle of the beach. “Jules, I know the truth and I’m scared shitless. What do we do? How do we stop it?”

He took her hands in his and gave her that sweet, tender look where the crinkles around his eyes revealed the depths of his true self. His love surrounded her in a blue and golden cloud smelling of cinnamon and cloves. Her mind flashed back and forth between their psychic paradise and the reality of the small private traveling compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Red surrounded the Doctor indicating anger or passion, but the murky mustard yellow indicated strong fear. 

“There are no guarantees in life, Darling, not in this one or any other. Who knows what will come next?”

“What do we do?” 

Jules’ grip tightened on her hands. “The question is, Olivia, are you willing to take a chance on us? You don’t think I know that you’re ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble and you’re waiting for fate to make her play? Why do you think I brought you here, Olivia, to the one place that is ours?”

“It’s a beach, Jules,” she motioned to the beautiful scene around them. “I know your track record with beaches and companions and when combined, things don’t end well.”

He bellowed something that Olivia’s limited understanding of Gallifreyan didn’t understand. His dark stare gaze smoldered, his onyx eyes made unspoken promises. 

“Olivia,”’ he muttered. “There are few things I that I believe in, but I believe in us. Whatever you believe in, whatever god you pray to, can you find it in your heart to have a little faith in us? Forget that damned sodding show on telly, it isn’t my life! It’s just some git’s idea of entertainment.”

Olivia blinked, stunned.

“Tell me,” he thundered, glaring at her. “What Doctor am I in the long list? Tell me?”

“Eighteen,” she whispered.

“How high does that program go with doctors?” he snarled. “Tell me.”

“Thirteen.”

“So, those writers haven’t even gotten to me yet, have they?”

“No.”

“You know that I gave Rose a child,” he yelled. “A daughter I never knew. That didn’t happen in your bloody Doctor Who, did it?”

“No,” she looked at the sand beneath her feet.

“Haven’t you wondered why I look like some actor from your world?” he asked, his bitter tone slicing through her fear. “I became this,” he motioned to his body, “because I wanted you to see only me and be what you wanted.”

“What if you aren’t even real?” she hollered through a stream of tears. “What if this is some hallucination or dream and I end up in my bed and realize it was just all some wonderful, heartbreaking nightmare?”

He grabbed her hands and place one on each side of his chest. “Feel those, Re’Hallion? Those are real. Each beat of my heart is as real as me standing here trying to prove to you that what we have is true and real.”

Olivia looked away, sniffling as tears streaked down her face. 

“Better to live in your dreams than in my reality without you.”

“Pretty words, Jules.”

“Damn you, Olivia,” she saw his eyes become red-rimmed with rage and pain. “What does it take for you to see me? I’m here in front of you. I’m your husband, your mate. Your Alpha. This isn’t some fantasy.”

At any other time, she would’ve called Jules’ declaration one of love or passion, but now, she saw his fury and frustration. She felt the force of his presence rock her entire mind so that she didn’t know what to think. All coherent thought ended, including fear, and astonishment remained. 

“I’m sorry,” she dared look the Oncoming Storm straight in the eyes. “I love you, I don’t want to lose you and I’m frightened, all right?”

“Oh, Ollie, I’m not going anywhere, not now.” the fervent whisper came with an embrace that threatened to break her in two. She felt his face pressed into her thick curls, the strength of his arms holding her fast as if bringing her inside himself. “I no longer suffer the curse of the Time Lords where I have to go on alone. I never let myself love fully because imagine seeing someone you love fade, age and die. I don’t die, I regenerate and I always had to go on alone.”

“Yeah, I can quote that line verbatim,” Olivia wiped the smeared mascara from her eyes. “Series 2, the episode was-”

“Damnation, woman!” The Doctor gave her a shake. “Don’t you see it? Don’t you know? Humans wither and decay. You don’t. You regenerate just like me, you’ll go on live just as I do. You’ve chose to spend your eternity with me and I can live my forever with you. Olivia, you are no longer human and that changes everything.”

All awareness of the outside world stopped when she felt herself engulfed in the longing and defeat of the Moving Tempest. She felt the lean muscle beneath his tailored suit remind her that he was a force with which to be reckoned. Olivia’s doubt became need as his emotion and desperation poured into her mind. He surrounded her in an impenetrable wall of longing and desperation as his lips met hers in a kiss meant to brand and claim. 

‘I can’t bear to lose you, Olivia,” his ragged voice echoed inside her mind without words. She felt his hard erection against her stomach as he held her flush to him. Jules’ tongue stroked and teeth nipped as he guided them to the sand. “I will move universes to keep you with me and God help the fool that gets in my way-”

“Jules, you’re a Time Lord, not a god,” she reminded him. “You can’t stop something from happening just because you want it. Things don’t work that way.”

“Maybe in your universe, Olivia,” he growled. “Not in mine.”

She challenged him instead, pulling from his embrace “Does it even matter? I’ve seen it, Ian and you have seen it. How do you fight an entire universe?”

He let go of her, stepping backwards, then removed his tailored blazer. Never taking his eyes from her, he unbuttoned each button of his waistcoat. His face was grim and set like stone, his stare black and wild. He reached over and pulled the blinds shut and locked the compartment door.

“Jules,” she asked slowly. “What are you doing?”

You want to know what I’m going to do, Olivia? I’m going to give you what you need. I’m going to give you what I need. I’m going to fuck you,” he started unbuttoning his shirt, his voice low and quick.“I’m going to fuck the doubt out of you until you scream my name and shatter. You will never doubt what this Time Lord can do and ensure you never worry about us every being apart ever again. I’m going to remind you that you are mine, Olivia Noble, Mine.”

“What if I say no, right here, right now?” she asked. “What then?”

“Then, I’ll stop and not touch you.” his face of fury changed into something anguished and solemn. “Just say the word, Olivia, and I’ll stop right now. Is that what you want?”

She shook her head “Not if you’re just trying to prove a point. I don’t want fucked, claimed or owned. I don’t want you to prove how much of a badass Time Lord you are, Jules. I just done want to live a life without you in it. Can you love me?”

"Olivia, I'll show you with my body how much I love you, I’m going to have you as often as you let me. I’ll spend the rest of my lives chasing away your doubts if you’ll let me.” Jules framed her cheeks in his hands, gently carding his fingers through her curls. “Never without you, Darling. Tell me you believe in me, in us and I will fuck the doubt out of you until you see stars, make your dreams come true and do it over and over until you know nothing else.”

His mouth captured hers, pouring all of his emotion and lust into the kiss. Olivia felt his hot erection pressing against her as another hot flush of desire made her womb contract. Even as he lowered her into the sand, his hand cradled her head and his other hand was at the small of her back, breaking her fall. Olivia threaded her hands into thick waves of his black hair, hitching her leg around his left hip. He hand traced a path from the small of her back to her bum and he pushed against the seem of her jeans. In this incarnation, there was no doubt regarding his endowments and without proper preparation, the Doctor filled her to her limits. 

Jules’ fingers found her core, tracing a path between her folds until he found the wetness he sought. He plunged a finger within her while his thumb pressed against that sensitive bundle of nerves. “Does this feel like an illusion? What we have is real and it will last.”

Olivia keened as he entered her with his fingers, deep and rough, not causing her pain, but enough to leave her acutely sensitive. Through their loop, she felt his desire to love, to celebrate, to punish and to dominate conflicting within him. She knew he took himself in hand, aligning his cock with her entrance, then plunged into her until he was burred bullocks deep inside her. 

“I’m going to fuck you, good and hard, Olivia Noble,” the timbre of his voice so deep that it resonates throughout her being. “I am your Alpha and you are mine.”

She felt the ridges and the bumps along his cock come alive, flaring until he was large and full within her. Jules’ eyes were closed as if in deep concentrations. He opened them, so black that she thought she saw the depth of all time and space within them, 

His teeth sank into her neck, not enough to break skin, but enough that she knew that she’d have a mark on her neck the next day.“You can take all of me every time, Olivia, I feel you stretching to take all of me. Rassilon! So tight and hot, you make me swell every time I think of you.”

Gone was the Doctor’s restraint as he began moving in and out in hard, fast, lengthy heavy strokes that drive her into the coral sand. “You. Are. Mine,” he punctuated with each hard stroke., “Eternity. Always together. Never apart.”

She felt that familiar coil tightening within her, that prelude before her body exploded with release. Olivia cried out his name and a variety of other things in Gallifreyan and English. Jubilificent never lost his rhythm as he continued thrusting into her. She felt him swell to a larger size. Burying his face in her neck, he spoke her name in her silvery curls, filling her with his seed.

Olivia knew what had just happened was only inside her mind, but damn, it felt so real. 

“Oh, it’s real, Darling,” his posh voice murmured in her ear. “I said a good, hard fuck. Long, too. No refractory period." Olivia looked up at him and found Jules staring down at her though thick, dark lashes. “There’s more.”

Without a word, he rolled her over so that she lay on her stomach, the smooth grains of sand rubbing gently against her skin. She glanced over her shoulder, watching him as he loomed over her. She saw him take himself in hand and come over her, locking his ankles around hers and spreading her as wide as he could. 

Jules plunged into her, making Olivia gasp in surprise. The bulbous head of his cock bumped against her cervix as he swelled again inside her, filling every centimeter of her. He reached above her, lacing his fingers with hers and brushing stray curls of of her eyes. He is buried deep inside her, his body covering her from ankle to shoulder with him sheathed balls deep inside her impossibly tight passage. 

“If a long, hard fuck is what,” each word came with a fast, punishing thrust. Each stroke was long and hard against her womb. “you need. Then I will give it to you.”

She has no words, but a low mewling erupted from her throat. “More.”

“I’ve got you,” he murmured in her ear, never relenting his pace. One hand found its way beneath her, stroking her clit until electricity coursed through her and screams of her release erupted from her. Olivia was so full of him. Jules groaned and thrust relentlessly. She felt a final swelling as he came hard inside her, his cool seed soothing her burning walls. Even after he came, she felt him harden. While seeing stars, he changed his movements to long, smooth strokes. Gentle and deep, they touched her core. He pulled her to her hands and knees, his lips close to her ear. “Tell me this isn’t real, Darling.”

He came again, inspiring another clenching of her walls as another hoarse scream escaped her. He fell to his side, bringing her with him, fluttering inside her so that wave after wave hit her. When she was so sensitive, she felt her walls were on fire and she trembled in his arms. She also felt the large knot lodged deep within her. 

When Olivia came back into herself, she tried pulling away, but the Doctor held her fast, whispering soothing words into her ear. She was too oblivious and lost in her bliss to realize what he’d done.

“My Darling,” he whispered in Gallifreyan. “My mate, my wife, mother of our children. When you carry our love inside your womb, you’ll remember what we have is real.”

The stars danced before her eyes and Jules’ lilting accent resonated with a distant echo. “I love you, Olivia. Never forget that.”

She saw stars fall around her before the world went white.

********** 

Olivia woke with a pleasant soreness between her legs and the pleasant feel of Jules behind her spooning her. Groggy, she pushed her hair out of her face and looked outside the window of the traveling compartment to find it was dark. She switched on the light to find their clothing strewn about the compartment. Olivia struggled to remember that day’s earlier events. She remembered them going deep within their bond to the beach on Gallifrey, her admitting her fears. 

Looking around her, she saw orbs darting around her, timelines appearing as sparkling silver strands interwoven with one another. Ribbons of colorful smoke danced between the glittering time threads, giving Olivia a vague sense that timelines had changed somehow. Something had occurred that day that changed everything. When she tried to remember, her mind came up with nothing. 

Olivia’s dread and anxiety lessened inexplicably, replaced by a vague awareness of a newly formed timeline. How was that even possible? She and the Doctor were wrapped up in each other’s souls and psyches meant that, if separated, it wouldn’t end well for either of them. Yet, something felt different, giving her a slim thread of hope. Focusing upon the power of the Bad Wolf, the Moment and the Alpha Wolf, Olivia pushed her abilities to the limit to see the timelines more clearly. There was still something coming that she couldn’t clearly identify, but it didn’t involve a beach. 

Olivia felt a shockwave pass through her entire body. “Oh, shit.”

She jumped out of the bed, thinking she didn’t remember them making love in real time, only on the beach in his mind. She reached for her clothes, quickly donning them and making her way to the restroom to freshen herself. She knew it wouldn’t be long before the train pulled into Hogsmede. 

She closed her eyes in the restroom, reaching out to feel the flow of time. Normally, it felt like a gentle, warm breeze, but now it came from a different direction. It smelled fresh like rain, but now the aroma was heavy and sweet like ozone after a lightning storm. When time danced along her skin, it was a light tickle, but not it was an itch that made her want to scratch. She didn’t hear gentle chimes ringing, but bells pealing in harmony as if in a cathedral. 

Concentrating, she realized a fixed time point had changed in the strange universe. She hadn’t believed in fixed time points, but now, her 27 Time Lady senses told her otherwise. It wasn’t wrong, but definitely changed and different. Olivia no longer felt afraid, but a simmering anger burnt in the back of her mind and she didn’t know why. 

The Doctor’s voice echoed in her memory from one of her first lessons with him to harness her telepathic abilities and build up a wall of protection around her mind. 'The first thing a Time Lord learns is to confront fear and defeat it. Naming it takes away its power. Never let emotion cloud your judgment, Olivia. Otherwise, you’ve already conceded defeat.'

Leaving the compartment, the scent of cloves, cinnamon, pineapple and vanilla filled the air. ‘Yeah, definitely did some torrential lovemaking.’

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, his fingers brushing against her cheek as he came to stand behind her, starting at her reflection in the mirror. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” Olivia looked over her shoulder at the Doctor. “When you apologize like that, it means someone is about to die.”

“Sorry?” Jules ran his fingers through his hair. “What? No! No one is dying.”

“Then, why are you apologizing, Handsome?” she returned her gaze to his reflection.

"I bruised you,” he blinked, looking away. “I wasn’t thinking and I -”

Olivia saw the perfect row of five bruises patterned on her upper arms. "Well, we've never been known for being delicate in our mating, Husband. I'm no worse for wear, I promise you."

“Look at our writsts, Darling,” he held his up where her name was scrolled in an ornate flourish across the inside of wrist. Then, she saw the Old High Gallifreyan symbols that she recognized as her name, the only thing she was able to read in Old High Gallifreyan. He held her left wrist to his, she saw their names written on the inside of their wrists in English and Gallifreyan. Instead of it being green as they always had been, they appeared in blue and dark cyan, accented with gold.

She gave him a questioning look. "Why have our soul marks changed, Jules?"

“Our minds, bodies and souls were synchronized upon our last regeneration, Olivia,” Jules placed a kissed to the inside her wrist. "We are now truly matched in body, mind and soul. We are like the ancient houses where we have united our talents and intellects into a powerful force of nature."

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"Never bad, Olivia, simply something in a child's fairy tale," the Doctor's eyes looked suspiciously bright as he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. "I never knew it was possible." 

"Maybe, that's the change I'm feeling," Olivia felt an excitement bubble. "I felt it as soon as I woke up and it's growing stronger by the minute. By us syncronizing like this, have we changed a timeline?"

"It's possible," Jules planted a kiss to her brow. 

She slowly looked away, to shocked for words. She gave one short nod of understanding and continued dressing when the Conducted yelled in the corridor. “Hogsmaede, 10 minutes.”

To Be Continued. . .


	7. The Librarian In the Loo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short interlude of the inner workings of a Librarian's mind. Oh! Conical black hats are NOT cool.

Tuesday, 29 December 2020. Sometime early morning

Being a Gallifreyan, Olivia concluded, glad that her body didn’t suffer the natural human scents of having not showered. Still, she liked the feel of hot water cascading onto her skin. Given the nature of the previous night’s lovemaking on the train, she didn’t want to go to the Seminar’s welcome breakfast reeking of sex.

Now, that she had finally assimilated portions of her human and Gallifreyan mind, she realized that she wanted back her contraband wand confiscated by Ian. It wouldn’t be difficult. This particular incarnation of herself had a knack for nicking things unnoticed and cobbling together lethal combinations of Gallifreyan technology. 

While the Doctor didn’t need much sleep and had spent much of the night reading all of the Hogwarts textbooks within an hour, Olivia had indulged in a much needed human sleep. Colors and flavors, aromas and textures, noises and visions danced in her dreams in vivid imaginings. When she awoke, she had a design for a new plasma blaster that could be telepathically linked to its owner. It started with a wand, a sonic screwdriver, some jiggery-pokery and a lot of prayer.

While in the loo, the only time she was apart from Jules, she had part of her brain thinking about clothes, makeup, incantations, state capitals and the history of late Western antiquity while the other half of her mind compiled a list of needed supplies. She sketched quick schematics on how to build it based upon the Potterverse’s laws of physics mixed with her own unique mindset. 

Had she been human, she wouldn’t have understood most of the concepts flying through her thoughts. However, being linked to the Tardis and to a Time Lord made things easier to understand. Olivia estimated it’d take about three hours to build it once she had all the needed equipment and components. It would be just the thing to truly end the existence of those damned Dementors. She wanted them gone, every last stinking one of them. She thought of the Ninth Doctor and his hatred of Daleks. Now, she understood it because it mirrored her hatred for Dementors. The new weapon de jour would be a work of art.

She reverted to primitive forms of information storage because it’d never occur to the Doctor to write things down. Gallifreyans placed all of their minds into science and ritual while humans were intuitive and off-the-cuff in comparison. She stashed her journal of thoughts and ideas in her travel bag. 

While shampooing her hair, she thought of how the Gallifreyan side of her “heritage” had manifested in her. Olivia knew the Doctor spoke 5 million languages including Dinosaur, Baby and Horse. She snickered at the thought she now spoke English, Latin, conversational Modern Gallifreyan, Cat, Dog and 51st century English which she called the Riversong dialect. As she lathered the purple shampoo and conditioner into her hair, she thought not too shabby of progress for someone who had been traveling with the Doctor for 142 days, 20.29 weeks or 4 months, 2 weeks and 4 days. 

What she didn’t like was that she’d already gone through two incarnations in less than five months. Now, being soul-bonded with the Doctor and sharing his DNA, that meant that their regenerations and life-forces were linked. When one changed, so did the other and one’s lifeforce fed the other and back again. Given that she was new to this, she didn’t want to go through her ten remaining regenerations before she hit 30. 

She knew that this two-week seminar was the chance of a lifetime to learn an amazing skill set. She dug into her long-term memory, thrilled at being able to recall the Harry Potter movies, Marvel’s Doctor Strange, Constantine and the Charmed TV series at will. Based upon that and current observations in this Potterverse regarding the laws of physics and magic, she organized a mental mainframe within her brain bungalow to better understand the workings of this universe’s magic. 

“Gotta love it!” she grinned, loving that her mind was better than Google. While it wasn’t at the Doctor’s level by any means, she loved having an eidetic memory. Who needed Netflix when you were a regenerative Gallifreyan? Olivia avoided the use of the term ‘Time Lady’ because she’d not grown up on the culture or obtained a Time Lord Academy education. She wasn’t the last of her kind, but one of the first. She intended to find her the others and bring them back to lives they deserved.

She took twenty extra seconds to made an additional list of future goals and aspirations.

1) Learn to fly the Tardis  
2) Rescue River Song  
3) Fix the following fuck-ups  
A) The deaths of:  
1) River Song  
2) Clara Oswald  
4) Fix Donna Noble’s brain so her mind wouldn’t burn and she could remember her times with the Doctor  
5) Find a way to make it so Rose and Tentoo didn’t have to live normal human lifespans if they didn’t want to.  
6) Look into the Untempered Schism on Gallifrey.  
7) Sightsee all of Gallifrey.  
8) Rid the universe of Dementors and Cybermen.  
9) Learn how to build a Tardis.  
10) Meet every Doctor’s incarnation and get each one’s autograph.

“How much longer are you going to be, Darling?” Jules called through the door as Olivia applied the last of her mascara. “I spent less time waiting in a Confession Dial.”

“Shut it!” she yelled back, thinking the rapid-fire banter that occurred between Ian and River. Her heart twanged painfully at that thought, knowing that Ian was a past-future incarnation of Jules and she wasn’t with him. Yet, Ian had assured her that he wasn’t from her universe, but this universe’s Doctor, but was still a future incarnation of her Jules without the soul link or the marriage bond. Olivia loved using the British slang she had learned in her short time in the Potterverse, scanning Sexy’s databases for more vocabulary anytime she had a spare moment. 

After lacing up tall brown boots, she let the shower run, quietly locking the door to remain undisturbed. She knew that if she didn’t change time’s fixed point that there would be Hell to pay. Olivia didn’t like the idea of being powerless to time when she placed all faith in God and free will. She had designed the weapon in her dreams, a work of war and art, the perfect weapon to exterminate each sodding Dementor out of existence. 

She thanked God that Jules was still clueless about women. She removed her smartphone from her bag, using the tracking app to pinpoint her wand’s location. Activating the transmat device, she teleported from the bathroom into the Ian and River’s chambers. Looking around, she figured they were already at the great breakfast, but she couldn’t be sure. Quickly she scanned the room with her sonic smartphone, finding the wand stored in wooden box in a suitcase. Pulling her sonic screwdriver from her boot, she popped open the lock on the box, grabbed her wand, locked and replaced the box back in its exact position. 

Who knew if the lock had been magical or not? Maybe, some alarm spell had went off that Ian had heard. She knew she had to keep the wand close by without it being found. She teleported back to her chamber’s bathroom, took off her jacket and grabbed some plastic wrap that she’d found in the Tardis kitchen. She knew plastic was a technological substance that muted magical energy. Quickly wrapping her wand in it, she stuck wrapped it in the plastic before sticking it into a compartment in her boot. 

Olivia kept thinking about her excitement of the upcoming breakfast, purposely imagining what she’d have for breakfast while thinking of her parents and the wonderful shag she’d had with her husband with the previous night. The NSFW thoughts would avert anyone’s telepathic probing or distract them long enough to camouflage her other thoughts of the hiding places for two wands and a sonic screwdriver. 

“Darling, get a shift on or we’re going to be late,” she heard the Doctor call. 

“I’m on the loo,” Olivia yelled through the door. Looking at her blue fob watch pendent, she had two minutes before the they had to leave for the welcoming feast. Feeling the strong urge to vomit from the transmat trip, she breathed slowly and deeply to avert it. Two wands, a contraband screwdriver with forbidden tech, a credit stick, sonic smartphone and a plan, Olivia felt like she was the fox who outsmarted the lynx.

She threw on her black work robes, put on her best smile, shut off the shower and exited the bathroom. She saw Jules standing there in his robes which were a bit to short and a black velvet student’s hat. She cast a derisive glance at the wannabee wizard’s hat. “Are you really going to wear that, Jules? Seriously?”

“I wear hats and robes now,” he said with pride. He pointed at the black hat with a wide grin. “Conical hats are cool.”

Olivia gave a subtle shake of her head. “No, they’re not.”

“But all the other attendees have one!”

“So, if all the Time Lords in the Universe traveled into a supernova, would you do it just because they did?” Olivia realized she had just channeled her mother. Oi.

“Maybe,” the Doctor lifted his chin with a defiant air about him. He straightened his maroon and gold tie. “Bow ties are cool.”

“No, you look like a dork and you don’t even know if you’re going to get sorted into Griffyndor,” Olivia folded her arms and scoffing at his choice of wardrobe. “Normally, you’re quite the fashion icon.”

A small smile crept across his face and his eyebrows rose with excitement. Leaning forward, “It’s Hogwarts, Ollie! I’ve seen all of the movies and now we get be part of it.”

“Arge you going fanboy on me, Jules?” 

“Mmm, maybe a little,” he shrugged, holding his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. 

“The Doctor geeks out in the Potterverse. Love it! Well, what are you going to see Harry Potter, ask for an autograph?” Olivia asked, raising one eyebrow in question. 

“Aren’t you the cheeky gob this morning?” 

“Trust me, subtle is better, Husband,” Olivia carefully removed the hat from the Doctor’s head. “We’re not from around here. I don’t recall conical hats being on the supply list. Secondly, you’re going to feel ten times the fool if you get sorted into Slytherin while wearing a Griffyndor tie and a bow tie at that.”

“I’m want to experience everything,” he started. “Like you do, you enjoy life to the fullest.”

“Trust me, take off the tie, stuff it in your pocket for the time being and if you get sorted into Griffyndor, then put it back on. Coolness doesn’t come from wearing a hat, Doctor, it comes from simply being yourself.” 

What Olivia didn’t say is that if he wore that hat to the Welcome Breakfast, she’d yank it off his head and burn that godawful eyesore. 

‘Oh, not only a cheeky gob but a cheeky mind,” he gave a chuckle, tracing his finger lightly down her jaw and down the side of her neck. Olivia gasped, instinctively leaning into Jules’ touch. “You know, I hear that a bloody good shag is perfect getting rid of tension.”

“You are so full of shite,” she playfully slapped his arm. 

“You give me more than what I deserve.”

“Damn straight,” she quipped. “Somebody has to.”

“Let’s go to breakfast.”

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	8. All the Good Stuff and the Bits In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's musings on regeneration, Gallifreyan DNA, psychic links, Tardis Psychology 101, Gallifreyan physiology and the Laws of Time. One shot. SAFE FOR WORK.

I don’t have the benefit of an Academy education and I estimate that I would have to read consecutively 55 years to read everything in the Tardis Library. The easy thing to have was have Sexy do another information dump, but the Doctor strictly forbade it for fear of it mortally damaging me. 

He said I was "regeneration-friendly" and he was right. I'd spent 22 weeks traveling with him and I’ve regenerated twice. Since my regenerations weren't granted to me by Time Lords, but by the Tardis’ a biological function combined with the Doctor’s DNA, we don’t know how many regenerations I have.

Regeneration isn’t short or pleasant. It feels like every nerve ending is being slashed with a knife while in labor and being set on fire. I don't remember the first time I regenerated because I was dead on an operating table halfway across the universe with my a quarter of my skull lying on a table a foot away from my cranium. What allowed for my greater bone density and faster healing rate is the amazing DNA that I share with the Tardis. The Doctor had also donated some genetic material to expedite my healing. Sister Nominae theorized that the Tardis DNA would act as a genetic catalyst to prompt a faster recovery.

Weeelll, based upon the notes I found hidden in a file on the Tardis mainframe, the genetic donation of Jules' DNA didn't have quite the expected result. It created a series of symbiotic nucleotides, thus prettily rearranging my biodata. I'd already underwent temporal mutation thanks to the huge dose of Artron energy bestowed by the Tardis. That and looking into the Heart of the Tardis sealed the deal. Presto, chango and that combination of factors gave me the ability of regeneration. 

I wondered how Tardis coral DNA differed from other Gallifreyan DNA. I now possess symbiotic atomic nuclei essential in "priming" a time travel capsule. In theory, I'm able to form a link with a time travel capsule, a neural and psychic bond so that we are connected. That link nis responsible for the Tardis' involvement in a Time Noble's regeneration. At a later point, I’m going to compare and contrast Tardis and regular Earth coral DNA and molecular structure, but not today. 

The primal bond that I share with Sexy is as strong as the soul and marriage bonds that I share with the Doctor. The link between her and me is a mother/ daughter bond relationship and it augments the natural affection we have for each other the same way the soul bond intensifies the love and desire between the Doctor and me. It is alien to me that someone else can trounce around my mind without hesitation, but I also love the closeness a psychic bond brings.

The link that Sexy and the Doctor share is a complex, private one and I don't intrude. It's akin to physical intimacy, but there is so much more to it than that. It's parent/ child/ sibling/ spouse/ friend and whatever else is in the mix. My link with Sexy is much familial, I think, because I'm more human, comfortable in my aloneness and she was lonely. She wanted progeny and she picked me. 

One thing I've learned is that Gallifreyans are extremely social beings and don’t cope well being alone inside one’s own mind. I'm perfectly find shutting the doors of my mind for privacy, but when I do, Jules becomes worried to the point of panic. So, I'm very careful when I do it and I’ve learned to tune him out.

Having these links causes consequences that are sometimes dangerous. I recently read in an Gallifreyan primer book that these kinds of links send bursts of Artron energy into the cosmos. Quantum-based beings uses them to track temporal beings through time and space. Yeah, I'm not thrilled of holding up a big sign that says, "I'm here." So, the Doctor is teaching me how to build mental shields. It’s a work in progress.

The Doctor has poked and prodded me more times in the Medical Bay/ infirmary than I can count. I found out that I've grown some new body parts. I have an additional cortex connecting my temporal and frontal lobes which make me sensitive to the passing of time. Who needs a watch? It also means that I can never see an Earth Doctor again because the physiological changes are too obvious. 

Now, that I have symbiotic nuclei, their removal is impossible. An organ in my hypothalamus has given me 22 additional senses and I haven't even explored them. Since I'm connected mind, heart and soul to the Vortex, I can see time. My synesthetic mind interprets information procured by these senses as precognitive, postcognative and multicognative visions complete with auditory, olfactory, tactile and visual experiences. I've done it a few times, but I'm not sure that I like using 27 senses when I can't figure out my first five. 

These extra senses allow me to time slip, meaning I can astrally travel in any time direction. I think it's because of my Tardis DNA that allows me a minute amount of time-travel ability. However, through my research, I've found that some Time Nobles will consider me an abomination because the Laws of Time aren't genetically embedded in my DNA. I'll be honest, I don't have all of them memorized. Not having them means that I can break those laws and that is considered an unforgivable sin. 

The Laws of Timeline  
1) Don’t change the future or the past.  
2) Don’t have an object or being from a nonexistent timeline in the current one.  
3) Don’t cross into established events.  
4) Don’t breed with with other species. Oops, too late.   
5) Prevent any alien aggression that threatens an indigenous population. That one I agree with  
6) Don’t touch or interact with a past, future or alternate version of oneself.  
7) Don’t change fixed points in time.  
8) To prevent creating fixed time points, don’t read about future evens and don’t write them down.

I’m sure there are more, but those are the ones I remember. By Gallifreyan standards, I'm an apostate. While I see the validity of the Laws and see how the protect the greater good, that doesn’t mean they’re rightly applicable in all situations. 

I’m Human. Gallifrey has Rassilon, but Earth has Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, Steven Hawking, Chien-Shiung Wu, Rosalind Franklin,, Gene Roddenberry, Stan Lee, Isaac Newton, Nikolai Tesla, Lise Meitner and Michio Kaku. Not bad the humanity doing in 2 million years what it took Gallifrey 100 million years to accomplish. So, after reading their works and philosophies, I came up with my own Guidelines.

1) I believe in free will. I will interfere if another’s choice is to harm an innocent.  
2) I don't believe in fixed points of time.   
3) Protect the innocent. The Greater Good will follow.  
3) Treat others as you want to be treated. Protect all the good along with the greater.  
5) Don’t take a life unless it’s self-defense or it saves innocents.  
6) Be careful about giving information about the future. It’s not what WILL be, only COULD be. Too much or too little will alter free will and I don’t know if I can let others others live with the consequences.   
7) There is no such thing in predestination or circular theory.  
8) Paradoxes can’t exist.

I still have a lot to learn. Ask me in 60 years and I will have probably changed my mind on a few things.


	9. We Could Be Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I'll stand there with The Doctor  
> feeling things I never felt.  
> And though I never show it  
> I'll be so happy I could melt.  
> And so it will be for the rest of my life  
> and I want nothing else 'til I die.  
> Held in such high esteem.  
> When people see me they will scream.  
> As part of TV's favourite team  
> The Doctor and I."  
> -John Barrowman

Tuesday, 29 December 2020. Sometime early morning . . .

 

The Seminar Breakfast being was actually an intimate affair being held in the Great Hall rather than its more grandiose evening counterpart, the Welcome Feast. Normally, a thousand students filled the halls on October 30th of each year, listening to an introductory speech while extravagant food and magical displays abounded. Olivia made sure her smartphone was charged and the camera lens clean. 

Olivia hadn’t paid attention to how many other people were on board the Hogwarts Express along with her and the Doctor. Once in the great hall, she stopped beneath the arched doorway, staring upward toward the high ceilings and early morning sun streaming through the tall windows. How she longed to take a picture, but didn’t want to appear gauche. Then, she saw a beautiful sight beside her as the Doctor stepped up, hand extended and fingers wiggling. He gave her a perfect grin and Olivia couldn’t resist. She took his hand, entwining their fingers as she looked up and smiled.

Complete opposites to those who saw them. He was tall, tan and handsome with dark eyes and wavy black hair and was pale and pretty with dark eyes and ringlets of silvery hair. He was the epitome of the sophisticated Londoner with his dark tailored suit, Belstaff coat and read scarf while Olivia wore her tall tan lace-up combat boots, brown leggings, turtleneck and tan brown leather jacket. It was Lucifer and the White Queen holding hands and completing the other. 

Sometime between removing his Griffyndor bow tie and their entering the great hall, the Doctor had managed to don his red scarf of levitation. Olivia eyes widened with excitement as she saw the end of the scarf wrap around her phone, carefully taking it into its grasp. She grinned, biting her lower lip in anticipation. 

“Oh, Jules, thank you.” Olivia wrapped her arms his neck, catching him off guard. “You don’t know what this means to me.”

“Your wish is my command,” he gave a slight bow. “Red will take the photos you want, you simply need to let it know. 

Olivia nodded silently watching the scarf in mute awe as it hovered about her, flicking playfully at a silver tendril that had fallen in her face. She felt the soft brush of wool against her brow as the scarf’s corner tucked the stray lock behind one ear. She knew it was a sentient relic possessing free will and able to hover and levitate of its own accord. With the ability to move and fly under its its own power, it enabled the Doctor to levitate and hover in air. It was one of the Doctor’s favorite items, wearing it often and fondly. 

She knew the Scarf had been gifted to him by a wizard years before she’d met Jules, and the scarf was fiercely protective of him. Red seemed to like her well enough, at least, to take photographs in the great hall on her behalf at the Doctor’s bidding. Feeling foolish as the scarf flitted about her face, she leaned into its soft texture. “Thank you, Red, for taking photos for me. I truly appreciate and I just wanted to let you know.”

The scarf’s end flicked upright for a moment, standing stiff and still in mid-air. The Doctor glanced at Olivia while she gawked at the scarf then back at him. He winked and then the scarf wound around Olivia’s neck in a woolly embrace. Rubbing her check against the soft material, Olivia opened her mind, focusing on the emotions emanating from the scarf. Joy and surprise came from Red in waves and memories of her recent words echoed in her mind. She astounded the scarf by thanking it and speaking to it directly. It unwound from around her neck and slithered up one of the walls with her smartphone to take pictures. 

She saw several other people, singles and couples order the great hall. Several round tables were covered in white linen tablecloths with china and fine crystal settings marked with place cards. Jules and Ollie looked at each other in mutual surprise.

“Rather posh, don’t you think, Darling?” Jules asked, a bit swagger and rock star attitude entering his voice. 

“Much,” Olivia agreed. She squeezed his hand and draped the black robe over her leather jacket.

“You’re going to roast with that on,” the Doctor gave her a knowing glance as he held her hand while shrugging off one of the sleeves of his winter coat. He deftly tossed the coat into the air and it folded perfectly over his forearm.

“So, let me guess,” Olivia chuckled, keeping her voice low. “Your coat is sentient?”

“Oh, no,” he gave her one of those odd looks that made her think he found her rather daft. “That bit of dexterity is due to superior Time Lord physiology, my Dear.”

“Superior, my ass,” she scoffed, shaking her head. “Hardly. I see you practicing your juggling in the console room all the time just so you can impress. So, tell me, Jules, seriously, how long did it take you to get that move down?”

He huffed in defeat. “You see through me, Ollie. A few days.”

“Hmm,” she nodded, but said nothing else. “So, let me ask you a question. Could I be that nimble?”

“You’re already quite nimble,” he said in a low voice only for Olivia to hear. “And limber.”

“Jubilificent Noble, not here,” she hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard them. Most people in the great hall were too absorbed to see how close to the podium they were sitting. “Keep it in your pants. I was just asking if I could learn to do something like that.”

“Of course, you could,” his astonishment wiped the smirk from his face. “Darling, you have barely started to harness your potential. I see you reading history books, technical manuals, tinkering with various gadgets and studying your Venusian Aikedo and Krav Maga that you love so much. You can do anything if you believe that you can.”

“You faith in me humbles me, husband,” Ollie squeezed his hand. “I’m so glad that I found you. I don’t want to imagine what I’d be doing today if I hadn’t met you.”

“Beans on toast?” he laughed.

“Nope, grilled cheese sandwiches. American and from Nebraska, remember?”

“You never let me forget.”

They heard an obvious clearing of the throat, turning to find Reverend McGowan and Professor Song standing by one of the tables nearest to the podium. They gave a subtle nod to the other couple to come join them and she saw Jules cease being husband and be the Doctor. He naturally took the lead at a fast pace with Olivia’s hand tightly in his grasp. 

A quiet gasp of excitement came from Olivia when she saw two place cards directly placed at six o’ clock at the table. The podium stood on a dais which was above the tables by a few feet which allowed her an unobstructed view of whoever was speaking. She managed to whisper. “Wow.”

“Thank you, all of you,” she felt her voice catch and she pushed back the sentiment she thought might overtake her. “Just. . .thank you.”

“Come now, Olivia,” River gently chided her. “Come sit by me.”

Both Doctors pulled out the seats for their wives and they sat. Olivia observed the younger and the elder Gallifreyan as they moved in perfect synchronicity as they took their seats on each side of the ladies. A cold tingle of dread cut through Olivia when she thought of what was to come. The Reverend, the Professor, depending on he was at the time, was a future incarnation of her husband and he was with another woman. She said that he had two other brothers that came out of Jules’ regeneration, Chris and John, but Chris had died of grief. 

Olivia didn’t want a split husband. What made it or would make that regeneration go sideways? What did it and what would do it? It wasn’t right that she was going to lose her husband and no one seemed too worried about it. Still, if there was a will, there was a way and Olivia vowed to find a loophole. She had managed to mentally time travel; once alone and once with Jules and always to the past. Could she travel alone again and into the future?

A plan began forming in her mind. What caused the three-way split of the Doctor during a future generation? Where was she during that time? Olivia made a mental note to find some quality quiet time later to pursue that line of thought. 

She watched as the main faculty paraded into the great hall with Sherlock and John toward the back of the procession, looking very stern and regal in their dress robes. Finally, the moment that Olivia had waited for had arrived. A tall, stately lady wearing a green and black velvet robes and a brimmed conical hat was the last person to the dais. She took her place at the table just right of the podium. 

The murmuring between the tables grew silent. Looking around, Olivia estimated there were nearly a hundred people attending the seminar. She also noticed that the Doctor and she were the only attendees sitting with Hogwarts faculty which garnered several glances and outright stares from the other individuals. Just what kind of strings had Sherlock and John pulled to get this wonderful of an experience for Jules and her? 

Suddenly, she felt self-conscious as she glanced around the table and realized her company. The 19th Doctor and Professor River Song, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, plus two people that looked vaguely like Emma Watson and Rupert Grint. Her hearts began increasing quickly in beat, four beats at a time became like Morse code pounding inside her chest and fright cause her body to tremble. Olivia’s breath came in short, shallow gasps as her hands became wet with sweat. 

Jules leaned over, turning his head to hers. “Your mind to my mind, Olivia, come into me, to our beach.”

She felt his adoration and serenity fill her in a gentle swell of soothing blue and warm, soft gold. The swirls wrapped around her mind as if she were in her favorite blanket, warm and snug without any worries. She felt his hand hold her, cool and reassuring to the touch. Jules’ elegant fingers entwined easily around hers, giving Olivia’s had a gentle squeeze.. “Breathe, Darling, breathe. Remember that you are are Lady Olivia, Child of the Tardis. You have traveled through universes while most here have traveled only on broomsticks.”

Olivia bit her lip as the anxiety recessed to a bearable level. The Doctor gave a dark chuckle. “Besides, just think, the faculty probably are bloody commando underneath those robes. Thank Rassilon there isn’t a strong breeze.”

She quickly covered her mouth, stifling her almost guffaw behind a quiet cough. Only Jules could take her to such emotional highs and lows, from abject fear to bawdy pub humor and she loved him for it. Underneath the table, his fingers slowly traced a hand up her jeans beneath her robe, his hand hidden from view by the folds of it. He placed the right of amount of pressure in the perfect spot on the seam cross her most sensitive spot. Olivia jolted upright, stiff and straight, inhaling sharply through her nose at the explosion of please that raced from her clit through out her body. Her brown eyes went wide as her breath caught in her throat. 

‘My Darling girl,’ she heard the Doctor’s voice speak quietly in my mind. ‘You are good enough to be here. Mrs. Hudson thinks you’re cheeky, John thinks you’re creative and Sherlock finds you clever. Reverend MacGowan finds you kind. They all agreed this was the best wedding gift for you because you are good enough to be here amongst witches and wizards. You aren’t here because of me; you’re here because your mind loves the wonders of the universe.’

A barely imperceptible keen escaped her in spite of Olivia maintaining her composure. Reverend MacGowan looked at her, a knowing, ghostly smile tugged at his lips. His eyes closed slowly, as if savoring the moment as it hung in the air. Jules’ dark eyes studied his wife through thick black lashes, relishing her responses to his touch. His mind tasted her pleasure for the first time, peach nectar, tangy and sweet, splashed over his tongue when he pressed again against her seam, making Olivia tremble. 

Ian bent over, letting his hand take hers. ‘Remember how you brought a Time Lord to his knees with a thought. Now, he worships you, his offerings are his body, hearts and soul. Your mind is his haven and his touch is your salvation.”

“Oi,” was the only word that Olivia muttered when tremors coursed through her body. She gripped the sides of her chair with her free hand until her hand ached and her knuckles turned white. Sherlock arched one black brow in mild amusement while River nodded slowly, leaning forward to whisper something in her husband’s ear. He nodded once, releasing Olivia’s hand. 

Headmistress MacGonagal gave her welcoming seminar speech to the dozens Muggles sitting at those tables. Caught between her Doctor and his Scottish, parallel counterpart, Olivia’s coming distracted her from her panic attack, but also from the content of the Headmistress’ speech. Still gripping her chair, she heard a distinct voice call her name. Olivia’s head snapped, watching Professor Severus Snape walk from the faculty table on the dais to a stool setting in front of it. 

With her mind still reeling from the Doctor’s inducement of her sensual consummation around dozens of people, Olivia inhaled slowly, rising from her chair and keep her eyes locked on the stool in front of her. 

“Mental, that one is,” the ginger wizard whispered to his wife who looked like Emma Watson. She kicked him in the shin and she chastised him with a loud, “Shh.”

John grinned, shook his head, looked in their direction once before returning his attention to Olivia who walked up the stairs of the dais and sat on the stool. She noted that from beneath one of the tables, that Red poked out from beneath a linen tablecloth, swaying like a cobra with hood unfurled and wrapped around her smart phone. Glancing at the Doctor, he gave her one nod and touched his nose. She planned on posting the video on Social Media for posterity, planning to label it as Cosplay.

Professor Snape held the tattered brown conical hat by the sides of it worn brim above Olivia before gently placing it on her head. A mild buzzing of electricity vibrated from the old brown hat along her skin from her scalp to her toes.

“Hmm,” a voice murmured from the hat. “Interesting, indeed. You’re not as you appear, are you, My Dear?”

Olivia’s eyes glanced upward at the hat, not appreciating the telepathic probing she felt at her temples and behind her eyes. Slightly annoyed at the uninvited encroachment of her mind. She thought about blasting the old thing with a picture of a honey badger tearing it apart before setting it on fire. The invasion into her mind jabbed at her nerves, sparking miniature explosions of pain along her brow. “Hey, ease up, raggedy hat, that hurts.”

“Relax, Olivia, you're making this entirely too difficult,” the hat nodded. “You don't like others having power over you, seeing your vulnerabilities, do you? Hmm, you don't trust easily. You think your husband will abandon you for an old flame or desert you if it suits his purposes. Slytherin would do well by you. The house would show you how to protect yourself and how to self-sufficient."

“Slytherin? When Hell freezes over.” Olivia muttered through gritted teeth, gripping the sides of the stool with both hands and forcing her mind to relax. 

“Cheeky, too,” the had shook as it laughed at her rebellious response. “Come now, Librarian, you are a mouse to his might. What use are you to him, hmm? Caretaker, companion, concubine? Slytherin will show you how to bring him to heal."

Olivia took the hat in both hands on each side of its brim, lifting it off her head until the brown fabric wrinkles that resembled a face were inches away from her. A collective gasp came from the onlookers and Headmistress MacGonagal dropped her spoon halfway to her mouth "Listen here, I am here to be sorted into a house, not to be judged and gaslighted by a piece of crap hat. I am his wife and his friend and you don't know a damn thing about me so quit playing games and do what you were created to do." 

<""Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me," the hat danced in her hands.

"Mrs. Noble," Severus dashed to her side as she glared at the Sorting Hat. "Touching the Hat is not allowed."

"I'm not here for your amusement or my pain to be your entertainment.," she said in a quiet tone, never taking her eyes off the hat. "I am not a toy."

;"Mrs. Noble," Professor Snape carefully modulated his tone to sound soothing and sympathtic. "Come now, let the hat go."

"No, Snape," the Hat nodded slowly."Everything is quite all right. It's always all right. Olivia, put me on your head so we can continue. I won't play games." "

Olivia raised a brow in surprise. "I didn't see that coming."

"Shall we continue, Olivia?" the Sorting Hat asked again, its wry amusement gone. "You've made your point."

“You love the Doctor, wondering why he chose you," the Hat began. "He confounds and confuses you, but you're loyal to a fault to that mad man.

"He's crazy and I'm out of my mind," she gave a little shrug and she smiled. "He has my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin him down, but I love him." 

The Sorting Hat pondered her as Olivia cautiously lowered it onto her head. “Loyal to a fault to your husband and to those whom you love. You hide those big hearts of yours under a defensive wall. When you feel threatened, you ready to strike. You're also protective of those close to you. Your fear motivates you to action. You may be a Hufflepuff or even Griffyndor.”

“No,” Olivia disagreed. “I'm not brave. I'm just not a coward. I do no harm, but don't take crap. So, no Griffyndor. I'm not into power like Slytherin and I'm too grumpy for Hufflepuff.”

“That's an understatement.” the hat seemed surprised. “You want Ravenclaw?”

“Absolutely,” Olivia felt her fangirl enthusiasm swell to new dimensions at the mention of her favorite house from the Potter movies, thinking of all the times she tread fearless into Hot Topic as one of its oldest clients to happily purchase Doctor Who memorabilia and Ravenclaw attire. “I want to be in Ravenclaw.”

“Oh, really?” the hat asked. “ Why? Convince me.”

Annoyance spread through Olivia until it rested like a nasty aftertaste on her tongue. “Ravenclaw is the house that values creativity, cleverness, wit and clarity. Ravenclaw’s mascot isn’t a raven, but an eagle with acute clarity. The element associated with the house is air which is the realm of thought. Hat, I’m a Librarian. I love knowledge, learning it and sharing it. With the Doctor, I’ve learned so much more than I ever more than I thought possible in a regular lifetime. He has show me love, passion and the stars. I don’t want to be sly or sneaky, I want to help people live healthier, safer more prosperous lives by sharing the knowledge-”

“Breathe, Noble, breathe,” the hat interrupted her. “You babble just like a Ravenclaw.”

“So….?” she asked hopefully. "Show me love? Show me Ravenclaw?" 

“Ravenclaw!” the hat bellowed and a loud cheer came from those of her table. She heard the hat’s voice distinctly in her mind. “Noble, live up to your name. Never be cruel or cowardly. Never give up and never give in. Hate is always foolish and love is always wise. If you must choose between being clever or kind, always be kind. Learn everything, love much and laugh often. Learn, you clever girl, and remember, to always be kind. Barmy Librarian, I let you go.”

Olivia broke into a grin as Snape removed the hat from her head. She walked back to her table feeling excited and content at fulfilling her fangirl fantasy of being a member of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. A cheer went up from those at her table and a grin of surprise accompanied her wide-eyes disbelief. John and Sherlock gave each other knowing glances while Ian gave her a tender smile. River nodded slowly, her face an unreadable mask showing a tight smile. 

She sat down and watched dozens of other people go through the sorting process. She noticed an imbalance of people attending the seminar ended up in Hufflepuff and Slytherin and relatively few sorted into Griffyndor and Ravenclaw. She held her husband’s hand, feeling his cool touch spark the rapport between them. Fascinated by the actual process occurring before her, Olivia pulled out her sonic smartphone from her inner jacket pocket and whispered to the red woolen scarf, “Can you get me a good recording close-up?”

Finally, her Jules’ name, Julian Noble, was called. He left the table, looking undeniably sexy with that black robe giving him an air of cerebral authority that Olivia found attractive. She felt his excitement simmer and explode through their bond, realizing the Eighteenth Doctor was an undercover fanboy. His mind giddily raced as he considered all sorts of timelines, making the Hat dizzy while ascertaining the Doctor's thoughts. He remembered the time that Martha had offered the spell "Expelliarmus" to Shakespeare to defeat the evil witches. His mind traveled at the speed of thought as he thought back to how he and Olivia had read the Harry Potter books to each other during the holidays at her home. 

Professor Snape smirked at the Time Lord, looking down his nose slightly at him with a look of disdain. She saw that Jules was wearing circular tortoiseshell spectacles and she wondered when those had appeared. He must have put them on his way to the stool where he sat awaiting his sorting. Those were Amy Pond’s reading glasses! Oh, Olivia hoped Red was filming the Doctor’s sorting. Those glasses were practically a sacred relic to Olivia. She was experiencing what fans only dreamt about: the great Doctor Potter crossover. 

The hat was quiet for a moment, causing everyone in the great hall to focus on the Doctor with rapt attention. “Challenging. Quite challenging. You are a bold one, aren’t you?. Oh, and that Mind! Rather mad on occasion. There is wisdom and pain and loss; more than one man can bear. Oh dear, yes — and a nasty thirst to vengeance seething beneath that confident exterior, how very intriguing. So, where do you belong?"

The Doctor clenched the edges of the stool until Olivia thought she saw slivers. She prayed to the God that she believed in, Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin. Please let him get Griffyndor.

“Not Slytherin, eh?” the Sorting Hat’s cone curved over its brim as if to look Jules in the eye. “Are you certain? You would be extraordinary, Time Lord. You want Griffyndor so badly that you taste it. No, wait. That’s not you in there, is it?”

The Sorting Hat’s sharp tip pointed at her. “Oh, she has your mind wrapped up in knots and you can’t bear to be away from your wife. Can you? She knows how badly you want Gryffindor and she hovers around you like a mother hen.”

To the onlookers, they heard nothing, but Olivia’s keen Gallifreyan senses heard every word. While the Doctor wasn't the broken man she'd met, he still was rebuilding an image of himself that he could find acceptable. Pressing her fingers to her left temple, she focused two words toward the Sorting Hat. “Back off.”

The pointy end of the hat popped upright and it nearly jumped off the Doctor’s head. “Oh, my! You two are a bonded pair. Well, that means you’ll do better together than apart. What say you, Doctor?”

“I do well enough,” his solemn reply quieted the chattering hat. “but, we’re better together.”

“So, while bold and curious, you’re wise enough to play to your strengths. Your desire for knowledge and your curious mind drive you forward. You can't be without her strength and she can't be without your faith. Mad your are and barmy she is." A look of disappointment settled on the Doctor's face, reminding Olivia of a little, lost puppy. Yet, she agreed with the Hat; she basked in Jules' faith in her and Jules found respite in her strength. She felt Jules’ mind twitching with excessive energy, each synapse rapid-firing in millisecond precision as he thought of fourteen different things simultaneously.

"Dumbledore's drawers, man!" the Hat bellowed. "Your mind babbles more than your wife, if that's possible. You're off with the fairies, you are. No Griffyndor for you. You think too much. Better be RAVENCLAW!"

The Doctor’s face furrowed, taking off the hat and looking at it as if it were daft. “What?”

“You heard me, Time Mage, you are Ravenclaw!” the Hat gave a merry shout. 

“What?” anger laced the Doctor’s response as he glared at the tatter brown annoyance in his hands. 

“Don’t be thick,” the hat huffed, its wrinkles screwed into what appeared as an exasperated expression. “Do you really want to be without your wife for two weeks?”

“But-,” Jules started. 

The Hat’s tip soundly thumped him in the middle of his forehead. “Get with the program. Ravenclaw.”

“Ravenclaw,” the Doctor, reluctant in his resignatio, his pout evident. 

After the breakfast finished, Olivia made way to the loo and freshened up before returning to the great hall. When she arrived at the table, she found Jules still wearing the round tortoiseshell spectacles. However, he wore a Ravenclaw scarf hanging around his neck, a blue and silver bow tie and his dress robes bore Ravenclaw’s insignia. On his head sat the black conical hat that he’d had adorned earlier that morning.

“Okay, wardrobe malfunction much, husband?” Olivia quirked her brown in question, motioning to tie.

“It’s not a wardrobe malfunction, I'm just making the best of it, Ollie.” Jules pushed the spectacles up the bridge of his nose. “I’m wearing a Ravenclaw bow tie. Bow ties are cool.”

“Holy Hell, Jules, did you just go completely Eleven on me?” Olivia’s eyes rolled skyward. “And what in God’s name do you have on your head?”

“I can wear a wizard’s hat now,” he brimmed with pride. “Wizard hats are cool.”

Olivia facepalmed her brow, shaking her head in dismay. She glanced at River Song who didn’t hide her smirk. “Dear, he is the Doctor, you know. He never did have much fashion sense.”

“He had great taste until this morning,” Olivia scoffed. “You know the routine regarding hats, don’t you?”

“Of course,” amused, River Song pulled out her wand. Before the Doctor could yell Geronimo, Olivia snatched the black velvet hat from Jules’ head, throwing it high in the air above them. Aiming her wand, she gave Olivia a quick wink and exclaimed, “Confringo."

The wizard’s hat burst into orange flamings, landing in burning scraps on the great hall’s stone floor. Olivia gave River two thumbs up. “Problem solved.”

“But-” the Doctor sputtered, his indignation kept him from speaking a complete sentence. 

“Professor River Song,” Olivia gave Ian’s wife an unabashed grin. “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

“This is just the beginning for us all, Ollie. You and me, time and space. It’s going to be epic.”

“Are we meeting out of order?” Olivia felt dread flood her mind. “Please, tell me that isn’t the case, River.”

“Spoilers, Dear.” River purred, wearing a Cheshire cat smile. 

“Really? Seriously?” Olivia motioned to herself. “Do I look like Eleven? I don’t do the ‘Spoilers’ thing. Nicht, nay, nein, nada. No using of the word ‘spoilers.’”

River’s smile faded until a faraway look wiped the mirth from her blue eyes. She sighed, cupping Olivia’s face. “Patience, young Padewan.”

“Use the Force, Harry,” Olivia muttered, bedazzled and bemused by the morning’s strange events. 

"Fifty points each from Ravenclaw," Headmistress MacGonagol's voice carried in the Great Hall. "We do not set wizard's hats on fire during breakfast." 

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X


	10. All Of Me Loves All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and friends go to Hogsmeade while Olivia remains behind. A game of Never Have I Ever goes shockingly wrong and has dire consequences. What does this mean for the Doctor and Olivia?

Wednesday 30 December, 2020

 

My idea of witches in my universe resulted in those who were Pagan, went skyclad, had authors and read books by Scott Cunningham. Here, in this Harry OMGI’m-in-the-Potterverse, nothing at all like it was known by this lot. I put a mental note to research whether or not Wicca existed here. I still found it hard to wrap my mind around the fact the this Universe’s Doctor, a Professor at Hogwarts, a practicing Wizard was also a Presbyterian minister. I was even more shocked when the Reverend (he was Doctor to most at Hogwarts, but I called him Reverend to differentiate him from my Doctor. 

I realized that since our meeting, I’d been like every other companion, wrapping my existence around the Doctor whereas my life had no other meaning. I decided that I needed to care for myself while being an adult and watching out for my husband. For whatever reason, he had transformed in nature from savvy, but dysfunctional, sexual time-traveling alien to geeky childlike alien fanboy. I had Eleven on my hands in all but appearance. 

The rest of Tuesday was a grand tour of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the various areas where we would be living for the next two weeks. I managed to squelch my inner squeal when Headmistress MacGonagal mentioned a New Year’s Eve Ball. My idea of witches, male and female, came from Wicca: the religion and the philosophy. 

That night, in our bedchamber, I realized that I had changed. The hat had revealed things about myself to me that I hadn’t realized and I needed to be my own person while taking into account the needs of others. Somewhere near self-love, but not selfishness, altruism, but not martyrdom. I needed to see the transformation, not just feel it from within me. I went to Sexy and Ru’s room as both had made Gryffindor. Their sorting had been an accident because neither had been signed up for the Seminar, but I thought, “Hey, no harm no foul.”

I knocked on the door at about 11:00 at night, long after our “curfew.” I was almost 29, I didn’t need a curfew after tonight. A tall, dark man opened the door, bald and with the skin of dark earth. Broad shoulders and with great height, I didn’t recognize the man standing in front of me. “Sorry, I have the wrong room.”

I turned to leave when I felt a large hand rest on my shoulder. “Tulip.”

I swiveled around, wide-eyed. I estimated 6’3” and 180 pounds of pure muscle. The warrior-man towered over my 5’7 or 5’8” (depending how vain I felt on any given day.) I looked into dark sable eyes with strong features, chiseled cheekbones with a strong brow, jaw and chin. He was an exact double for one of my favorite characters on Lucifer. I stood there, gawking for several seconds, taking in the sheer, raw beauty of nigh-perfect masculinity Yes, I admit it, while I am deeply in love with Jubilificent, I enjoy looking. I’m only partially Gallifreyan, and most definitely human.

I half-expected large gray wings to unfurl from the man’s back as I continued gaping. My voice was small and questioning as I stared into his grim expression. “Amenadiel?”

“Who?” he replied, his voice deep and soothing. “It’s Rue. Honey.”

“Oh,” I understood he/she/xe was gender-fluid, but the frequency of sex and gender change in which Rue engaged gave me whiplash. “Are you a ‘he’ now?”

“As long as it suits me,” he smiled. Looking over his shoulder, he called. “Sexy, we have a guest.”

“I’ll be right there,” came a voice, somewhat muffled. She stepped out of the loo, wrapped in nothing more than a brief robe, blue hair undone and flowing to her waist. 

Then the scents and aromas hit me. I recognized the pumpkin, cinnamon, clove along with peach, vanilla and the scent of smoke and leather. That was when my eyes widened further and I clasped a hand over my mouth. My mum and best friend had shagged! The Tardis and my gender-fluid bestie had done the satin-sheet samba.

“Oi!” I squawked, wanting to leave the awkward moment that I felt enveloping me. “I can, I mean, I’ll, just come back later. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Olivia Zoe Brasseaux,” Rue called out in that stern, authoritative voice he now possessed. “Get yourself back in here.”

“Sorry,” I put my hand over my nose, holding up my other in stop motion. “Not a good time.”

“Oh, by Rassilon’s beard!” Sexy exclaimed. “I forgot, that nose of yours is Gallifreyan. Give me a mo and I’ll make it a bit more comfy for you.”

I kept forgetting just how strong certain scents and aromas were now that I was an alien hybrid. How did she put up with Jules and me shagging like rabbits aboard the Tardis. She was the Tardis. Didn’t want my thoughts to go there. Rue motioned me inward. I tried my best to be cosmopolitan about it, but I was about as sophisticated as little Debbie at a hog auction. 

I walked into their chambers and I noticed that the heavy scent of fruity, spicy sex still lingered, it was nominal compared to what it had been only a minute before I entered. “Tulip, what’s going on?”

“I need a change,” I started. “Please, don’t ask me to explain. Rue, I know it’s late, but I need to ask a favor. Would you cut my hair?”

“What?” his brow furrowed in scrutiny. “You have gorgeous long locks. Why is Sitiru’s name would you want to cut them?”

“Chop them,” I said steadily. “I want them gone. Please.”

Rue and Sexy looked at each other. “Sexy, would you bring me by beauty box?”

****************

An hour later, my long silver-white locks that fell well past my shoulders were gone. Instead, now I wore a style that was well above my shoulders. Because of the shorter length, they curled in ringlets rather than in long waves. Rue, with shears still in hand, stood back to survey his work. “Shorter?”

He handed me a mirror and I surveyed the front and back. “Nope. It’s good.”

“Ollie, what’s going on?” Sexy sat down beside me. “Why the need for change?”

“I. . .” I didn’t want to say that I felt lost, confused, even less sure of my place in existence that I had ever been. I didn’t want to say that I was afraid, unsure and I couldn’t shake the gnawing insecurity of knowing my and the Doctor’s fate. I didn’t want to admit that the hat had shaken me to my core and only bravado had stood between me and my own fears. I decided to keep that part quiet. “I’m not ready to discuss it.”

“Where is the Doctor?”

“I don’t know,” I shook my head.”He went with River and the Reverend, Sherlock and John for dinner in Hogsmeade. I don’t belong with them. I don’t know why, it doesn’t feel . . . right to be them. I don’t feel right.”

Try having girl talk with a blue box and a guy who looks like an angel off of a TV series about the Devil. It’s just about as likely as having an alien for a mother, a shapeshifter for a best friend and trying to make sense of my crazy life. Drinking hot cocoa in front of a warm, crackling fire, we talked about everything but my worries and I was glad for it. I didn’t know that the Tardis and Rue had fallen in love. That was a mind-bender that I had trouble wrapping my mind around, but I made do. I wondered when this had all happened and I thought Rue had found interest in my neighbor, Rita. 

I smiled at the two finding love with each other, but I wasn’t going to question it. “I need to get going before Jules wonders...oh, wait. He can find me through our bond.”

“Sit.” came the command from Rue’s voice. That deep resonance caught my attention and I looked up him, not used to the alpha male in front of me. Then, I remembered that I’d been entranced by an Alpha male for the past five months.

“No,” I said, looking Rue in the eye. “I need to get away from here. I don’t belong here. I want to go home.”

Rue and Sexy looked at each other, wide-eyed. “Uh-oh.”

“What brought this on?” Rue asked in a much gentler voice. “Talk to me, Tulip.”

“I don’t know,” I started. “Earlier tonight, I realized that I am just not supposed to be here. I don’t why you did this to me, Sexy. I don’t want to be chosen anymore. I just want to go home. I’ve forgotten who I am.”

They looked at each other again, then back to me. “Is that why you wanted to cut your hair, Ollie? To find yourself?”

I nodded.

“What’s going on?” Rue whispered to Sexy, putting away the cutting shears back in his beauty box. 

“She’s having an emotional collapse,” Sexy wrapped a blanket around me as I began shivering. “It happens in some Time Lords and Ladies who can’t handle rapid regeneration. She has experienced two in five months and the effects are starting to show.”

“What do we do?” Rue asked, putting his beauty box back on a built-in shelf. At that point, my mind started going blank, not understanding what was going on around me, but I remember the words I heard.

“We call the Doctor. Now.” Rue said quietly. “Keep her warm and make sure she has plenty of fluids.”

A few minutes later, I was deep inside my own mind, but part of me still heard what was going on outside my own mind. There was a sharp rapping at the door. I felt that familiar blue and silver cyclone dancing in my mind. I fell deeper into the quiet of my own mind, the peace of the Library, my friends, my family and my parents. 

*****************

“Well, speak of the Doctor, he’s here now,” Rue opened the heavy wood door to be met by a strong aroma of butterscotch, caramel, whipped creme and ginger. Then, came the loud, off-key singing of several people in the corridor.

“Get in here before you wake all of Gryffindor,” Rue not-so-gently ushered in the drunk wizards and witches on his doorstep. Several intoxicated wizards and witches stumbled through it. Sherlock and John were busy singing, “Like a Virgin” with the two Time Lords singing back-up with River being the only sober one. 

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am,” One voice answered followed by a hiccup.

Rue looked among the group for the Doctor but didn’t see him. He recognized everyone there but the boyish-looking wizard with was a posh voice with the hint of London meeting RP. 

“Where is the Doctor?” Rue scanned the group, asking the question with an urgent tone. He saw a tall, lanky, young man with a flop of brown hair hanging over his right eye. The face didn’t match the black hair, tan skin and smoldering eyes of the Doctor Rue knew. 

This young man had a high brow, almost invisible eyebrows and was all jaw and chin. Dressed in a dark navy tweed double-breasted frock coat, deep blue velvet waistcoat adorned with a Gallifreyan fob watch, light blue button-down shirt and a Ravenclaw bow tie, this man was familiar to Rue. He saw a hint of blue suspenders between the waistcoat and the young man’s blue jeans?. Rue had to admit whoever this young wizard was, those jeans on him tight, skinny and Britishly sexy. They were a bit short when they ended and he saw the dark navy wing-tipped boots. 

“You didn’t!” Sexy exclaimed, eyeing the young man obviously drunk. She sniffed the air. “Ginger beer. You’re bloody drunk on ginger beer. Doctor, what have you done to yourself?”

“Oh, well we had a bit of fun,” Sherlock swayed a bit. “We played a bit of Never Have I Ever and we dared him to have a bit of butterbeer with a ginger chaser-”

“You got yourself snookered on ginger beer,” Sexy stood there with hands on hips, slapping the young man’s face. “What were you thinking?”

The young man’s head snapped to the left, his brown hair bouncing with the force of the blow. A look of pure shock crossed his features when he spotted Olivia shivering on a large four-post bed, shivering inside a heavy blanket wrapped around her. 

“Yes,” Sherlock grinned, stumbling toward me. “He was all in his cups how Ollie chose not to come with us and he was commiss -commissioning-”

“Commiserating,” John corrected him, with a goofy grin on his face. “How he loves her and can’t be without you. How she can’t relate to him in this incarnation-blah-blah, whine-”

“So, we fixed it,” Sherlock held his wand up. “All the change without the regeneration.”

“So, where is the Doctor?” Rue asked, returning to Olivia’s side. He put a hand to her forehead. “Sexy, something’s wrong. She has a fever and she’s unconscious.”

“Sherlock?” Sexy asked, her blue eyes glowing brighter by the second, she cast her eyes over at the young man in the dark blue tweed frock coat. “Why is he standing here looking like a version of his previous self.”

“He thought Ollie might better accept him if he wasn’t such an Alpha-” Sherlock started. “So a little polyjuice and you have a sweet boy here: all-new Doctor without regeneration. We had the most fun time playing Never Have I ever.”

“Change him back, Sherlock,” Rue said. 

“But he’s so much sexier this way,” a giggle escaped the Detective. 

The young man with the brown hair and green eyes suddenly sobered when he saw Olivia trembling. “Oh, God! Olivia!”

Without a thought, the young man rushed to her side, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. “How long has she been like this?”

“She came to us about two hours ago, saying she didn’t feel right. She asked that we cut her hair,” Rue replied, not understanding what was going on.

“I think I know what is going on,” Ian’s stance went from drunken wizard to grim Doctor. “The polyjuice changed the Doctor from his Eighteenth self into his Eleventh self and that happened about two hours ago.”

Sexy closed her eyes and shook her head. “Don’t you know how deep their bond runs? Not only do they share a psychic link, but they also have a mating bond, a marriage bond, and a soul bond. The Doctor isn’t as affected by it as Olivia, but she feels everything profoundly more than he does.”

“What do you think, Sexy?” Ian boomed. “I remember all too well.”

“Well, in your timeline, she left when she thought you’d died. However, when you told your previous self what to do differently, it changed everything. Now, she doesn’t just share a psychic link and a mating bond. They’re eternally soul-bound. This Doctor,” she pointed thumb at the Eleventh incarnation. “Bound their life-forces together so that one can’t be without the other. If he regenerates, then so does she and vice versa.”

Ian turned to Eleven. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Eleven ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, pressing his lips to Olivia’s clammy brow. “She almost died after Sexy downloaded part of her database into Olivia and don’t think that you’re crime-free, Sexy. This all changed the moment you decided to do that.”

“I know.”

“Olivia wasn’t responding well to the surgery. Sister Nominae had spliced some of my DNA to Olivia, hoping to strengthen her healing. When she flat-lined, I gave her some of my regeneration energy. What I didn’t realize would happen is that she’d regenerate right in my arms, linking us together. I didn’t regenerate at that point, but when the Dementor killed her and I tried the same thing again, that’s when we both changed and I realized what had happened.”

“That never happened with us,” Ian said softly. “That means that whatever happens to one happens to the other.”

“Precisely,” the younger Doctor agreed. “When I drank the polyjuice during the game, it truly transformed me to my current self, but it had adverse effects on Olivia due to the multiple bonds we share. It’s the equivalent of a psychic attack.”

“Will she die from this?” asked Ian.

“I don’t know,” Eleven whispered, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Holding her limp form two him, he cradled her in his arms. “Olivia, my Olivia.”

“I didn’t know,” Sherlock whispered. 

“Well,” Sexy’s grim reply held a hint of forgiveness. “How could you have known?”

“Sherlock, change him back, please and thank you,” Rue demanded.

“No!” Both Doctors yelled in unison. Ian sat down on the bed beside Eleven and Olivia. “The polyjuice has to wear off naturally. Any more sudden changes could prompt cardiac arrest. We need to calm Olivia’s mind-”

“Which will affect her physical condition,” Eleven finished. 

The room grew silent. Blue eyes stared into green. “I know you love her.”

“So, do you, Ian.”

“Ian,” River gave a warning in his name. 

“This is Olivia, River,” Ian turned to her. “She brought you to me when she found out I was still alive. If it weren’t for her, you and I wouldn’t be together. So, don’t stop me from repaying that kindness.”

“Darling-” Eleven started.

“Decem de octo,” Sherlock flicked his wand purposely at Eleven. Nothing happened. He blinked once, twice and repeated the phrase. A spark came from his wand, but then sputtered. 

“Revelio,” he commanded, aiming his wand at the Doctor. Again, nothing.

Olivia’s body stiffened and a cry escaped her. John grabbed the wand from Sherlock’s hand. “Damn it, don’t do anything.” 

In his drunken state. Sherlock was too inebriated to properly cast a spell, the most obvious sign being wet spot gathering at his feet. “Oops.”

“Go sleep it off, Sherlock,” Sexy said not unkindly. “Everything will be better tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock bowed his head and turned away. 

“Come along, Noble,” Eleven rocked Olivia back and forth in his arms. “You’re tougher than this. There are so many places I want to so show you, all of time and space. Wherever you want to go, I’ll take you. Please, Darling, wake up. Please, wake up.”

Ian pressed a kiss to Olivia’s brow. “Take care of her, Doctor.”

“I will,” Eleven nodded, tears flowing freely. “I promise.”

After the group left, only Eleven, Rue and Sexy remained. The Doctor gently laid Olivia back on the bed, trying to ignore her pale appearance and shallow breathing. He brought out his sonic screwdriver from his inner breast pocket, scanning his wife from head to toe. “Her temperature is elevated, heartbeats accelerated. Sexy, we can’t move her, so we’ll have to treat her here.”

“Of course,” she readily agreed. “What must we do?”

“Get ice and plenty of it, enough to cover the bed,” the Doctor ordered. He rose from the bed, removing his frock coat and waistcoat, then undid his bow tie.

“What are you doing?” Rue asked as he watched the Doctor remove his suspenders and boots before shucking off his jeans. 

“Olivia is a telepath whose synesthesia affects all of her senses. The way the bond is strongest is when we’re skin to skin.”

“That’s why you shag her as often as you can,” Rue nodded, slowly understanding. “Actions speak louder than words.”

“Oh, you’re clever, Rue,” Eleven grinned. “Don’t worry, I’m keeping my pants on.”

“So, skin-to-skin, you plan on healing her with touch and exchange of energy.”

“Correct,” the Doctor confirmed as he pulled Olivia’s sweater over her head before removing her trainers and jeans. “She needs a healing touch.”

“Come on, Luv,” Sexy gently pulled at Rue’s arm. “Let’s go find some ice. and let the Doctor heal his wife.”

Jules climbed under the covers, drawing Olivia closed to him, entwining his legs with hers and holding her in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her brow, softly singing her favorite song like a child’s lullaby. “‘Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edge, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning even when I lose I’m winning.”

To Be Continued . . .


	11. Stormfront

Having a sinfully sensual alpha Time Lord transform into gangly fanboy Digger was culture shock for me. My spouse with black hair, onyx eyes and seductive voice had turned into a skinny, pasty Englishman that looked like Matt Smith. With that flop of brown hair, bright green eyes, cheekbones and that infamous chin, my reaction to him was immediate.

I liked it!

I let my Gallifreyan mind out of to box to play and analyze. The Doctor didn’t smell like the Jules I knew; pumpkin pie and smoke. He was much skinnier than my Doctor by a good ten pounds, maybe weighing 160 lbs soaking wet. Lanky, lean and tall, he stood above me at 6’0”, but lacked the raw muscle definition of my dark, sexy Doctor. He wasn’t an Alpha my instincts told me, but I was rusty about all of the A/B/O etc. dynamics.

Alphas are walking fire and smell sweet, hot and spicy like cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger, pink pepper and cloves with a hint of smoke wafting around them. The was how Jules smelled to me when I first met him and more like smoke when he regenerated into a walking sex god.

I knew Omegas smelled sweet flowers and sweet spices. I thought almonds, sugar cane and cocoa. Sometimes, they can can be a vanilla scent. Very emotional, creative and psychic, they smell like coconut or almond milk. Their scent can drive an Alpha into a rut if the Omega is in heat. I am glad that I’m not one. 

Gammas are the ones most like your garden-variety human. We are immune to Alpha and Omega scents, often helping them through heats and ruts. We’re counselors and advisers, scholars and pioneers. We are the element of air and our scent is often fruity. More than once, Jules has told me that I smell like pineapple, peaches, bananas or some other sweet fruit. He says when he tastes me, my flavor is lychee or with hints of citrus. 

Betas are the backbone of Gallifreyan society: stable and calm, smelling of fresh rain, pine and flowers. Being the element of earth, they have their own kind of sweetness that differs from spices smelling like maple syrup, honey, pine and mint. They smell like garden vegetables or fruits such as garlic and onions, tomato, basil or olives. 

I inhaled deeply of Eleven’s scent, analyzing each aroma and cataloging the differences. I smelled hints of cinnamon, cloves and nutmeg, but strong undertones of maple, vanilla, garlic and creme. He smelled like fish fingers and custard. Some Alpha characteristics with a bit of Omega, but predominantly Beta. When I looked at him, I thought of lasagna. I chuckled at when Ian had scolded Jules, “Don’t be lasagna.” I wondered if he meant it in this particular context. I giggled at the thought.

I carefully examined each bond we shared. The soulmate bond remained unchanged, but the mating bond had changed tones. It wasn’t all dominance and surrender or eye-crossing lust that soddened perfectly good undergarments. There wasn’t urgency in the bond to be as close to each other at all times, but the new intensity replacing it was joyful excitement at being close to one another. The marriage bond, while primal had shifted in emphasis. Rather than being primal and passionate, the emotions coming from my husband were sentimental, adoring, cherishing affection. 

My consciousness coursed along our psychic bond and it buzzed with optimism and hope. However, I felt a despair and darkness beneath the Doctor’s manic mesh of ideas and emotions. I sensed despair, anguish and a dark cynicism far more prominent than the guilt and hurt usually hovering in the psyche of Jules’ brain. 

My mind delved into a vision that I hadn’t anticipated, standing beside the Eleventh Doctor on a rocky precipice. I glanced around, seeing a casbah behind me, vendors and tents selling exotic wares. My mind immediately interpreted the vision through scent, the air fragrant with sumac, sesame, paprika and cumin. I felt silk, brocade and velvet wrap around me in the warmth and fondness felt for this festive place. I felt rage and sorrow burning not far from me and I turned to see where it was. I saw a solitary column of wind and lightning, blue and gold.

The Oncoming Storm. I wasn’t seeing the Doctor, but his soul, bare and vulnerable as it faced a fiery globe. I felt heat emanating from the entity hovering on the horizon. I heard singing behind me, glorious and pure. In front of me, my eyes adjusted to the strange crimson light cast upon the Oncoming Storm. I recognized the song as it resonated in my bones and I knew that fiery orb on sight: Akhaten.

I tasted the Doctor’s fear mingling with the scent of exotic spices, the heat and rustle of fabric along my skin. I froze where I stood, gawking at the extraterrestrial choir when I recognized the petite brunette standing beside the doctor as Clara Oswald. My wonder grew when I felt the rocky ground of Tiannamat beneath my feet, realizing I was on an asteroid located In the Rings of Akhaten. Stunned, I continued gawking at the scene surrounding me, not understanding. 

A stray thought crossed my mind. This was the second time I had traveled in time and encountered Clara Oswald. What was up with that. The motley throng of aliens sang behind me along with a little girl garbed in red and I found myself humming their song along with them.

“Can you hear them? All these people who've lived in terror of you and your judgment? All these people whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves, to you. Can you hear them singing?”

I stood beside him, watching his face change from hesitation to disdain. His face became harsh with the contempt he felt for Akhaten. I felt righteous anger rise within him and I stumbled back due to its unhampered power. If the Doctor is in a fury, run.

“Oh, you like to thing you're a god, but you're not a god. You're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others. You feed on them. On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow. So, come on, then. Take mine. Take my memories. But I hope you've got a big appetite, because I have lived a long life and I have seen a few things.”

I watched blazing tentacles of fire reach out from Akhaten, striking the Doctor and latching on to his memories; his soul. I felt the first jolt of pain in my chest as my heart broke when my mother died of cancer, remembering how her breathing turned into death rattles just an hour before she passed away in the hospital bed. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. With Clara on one side, I walked to join him on the other. 

He couldn’t see, hear or sense me because astral time travel puts me slightly out-of-phase with the rest of the universe. If I tried to touch him, I’d connect, but he wouldn’t hear it. I felt his fury drown in the sorrow that swelled within him, his heartbreak tangible as the feeling of torn piercing deeply into my flesh. My eyes burned with a thousand years of pain and burden never released; all internalized. The Doctor had no one to help him carry the weight of the universe. Alone, always alone. I couldn’t stop the tears flowing down my cheeks as the first sob escaped me.

“I walked away from the last Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time. No space. Just me.”

“I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man. I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. I have lost things you will never understand. And I know things. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze. So come on, then. Take it! Take it all, baby! Have it! You have it all!” 

He was the sacrificial lamp, the willing suicide for the greater hope and he offered his life as if ridding himself of it would finally bring peace. When the planet began collapsing upon itself, Jules’ head dropped and his shoulders sagged in exhausted victory. He was neither cowardly nor cruel. He was the Doctor.

The second arc of fire tore at my mind as I remembered sadness of my father dying nine days later, frail and wasted resulting from his broken heart and loss of will to live. I remember sitting there in the front row with my relatives as they lowered Remy Armand Brasseaux into the ground on a cold and dreary March morning. My body felt numb from the cold seeping into my bones.

I fell to my knees, feeling the darkness call to me again as it had when I had been on the operating table, when I had been attacked by Dementors and the agony tore through my body the way it had on Trenzalore. I knew how it felt to die and my Doctor was dying as that planetary sycophant ripped away his soul. I looked up, seeing Jules bent over, knowing he felt the all of his memories taken from him. 

The singing stopped, but the numbness of dying grew stronger and I grew colder. I looked at Clara as she dashed from the scene, knowing that she’d save all the people of Tiannamat with a leaf, a story never told and a future that never was. I felt my Doctor’s weakness on a day that I had never met him. While they stood on that asteroid a thousand years from my present, I knew that he wouldn’t last much longer from his soul being devoured by Akhaten. 

I didn’t know what to do or say. He couldn’t hear my voice or feel my touch. I had no words that changed his life force leaving him. In desperation, I grabbed hold of his arm, willing my regeneration energy from my body into his. I closed my eyes, knowing singing made the transfer more potent. I began singing a counter melody that complimented the Queen of Ages, remembering the power of words and sound in the universe. 

I sang the Ninth and Tenth Doctor’s theme. It’s safe to say I won’t be a professional singer anytime soon, but I can carry a tune. I felt his despair drift from him and a flicker of something light within him. I watched my energy entwine with his; lime blending with gold. I felt his strength flow through Jules. He never was one to accept defeat.

Clara returned with her book of 101 Places To Visit, releasing the red leaf that epitomized a future that never happened. As she saved the people from Akhaten, I let my life energy drain from me and seep into my mate. I was grateful that she saved those wonderful people. The Impossible Girl was the Incredible Heroine. Clever, savvy and confident, she was a wonderful companion for the Doctor. 

He Ollie to his feet beside Clara. My hearts slowed, first the left until it stopped beating. The pain lessened now and euphoria settled over me as my second heart quivered and stilled. I didn’t have any energy left and I didn’t care. Clara had saved thousands and let her be the Heroine. I knew that my Doctor lived. It was a good day. It wasn’t an echo, but a tribute to a force with which to be reckoned. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, warm and gentle, returning life through me as another presence entered my mind. I didn’t recognize the touch, but I knew what happened next. I expected to open my eyes and see my Mom and Dad standing above me and telling me it was time. I looked up and it was a face I recognized, but not the one I expected. 

“Are you happy now?” River glared at me, hands on hips wearing a familiar expression that meant she was losing her patience with me. I knew the drill this time; she’d be annoyed and then give me a lecture. “What are you doing, killing yourself? That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy! You gain nothing by being a tenderhearted moron.”

“You did it for the Doctor when you wanted to kill Hitler. He did it for you when the Weeping Angels took Manhattan. So, unless you got nailed to a cross or walked on water. Shut up.”

“You embarrass me.”

“That’s your problem, River.” I heaved. “Not my circus, not my monkeys and I’m saving the bananas for myself. Besides, he’s alive and well to be the Doctor another day. Yeah, I’m good with that.”

I ignored her, looking past her to see my Mom and Dad standing a few yards from River, smiling expectantly. It was the first time I had seen my father since before his death. Mom looked young and vibrant as always with gleaming black hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin. My father was tall and slim with curly black hair combed back the way he had worn it when he was young. He didn’t look a day over thirty as I met his gaze. 

“We have to stop meeting like this, Mom,” I mumble, still lying on my back. I Ollie to my feet and looked down, seeing that I stood in the middle of my cold body on the ground. I poked myself in the chest and ran my fingers hurriedly along my forearm. “Let me guess, dead again, right?”

“As usual,” Mom shook her head, looking more than slightly annoyed. “Make up your mind, I’ve used up all my frequent flier miles to bring you home.”

“Home?” I asked, not understanding. I felt my warm skin beneath my touch, warmer than it had been in a while. 

“You’re running out of chances, Olivia,” her voice carried an ominous tone that I didn’t like. “One of these days, you’re run out of opportunities to make choices. The only thing holding you here now isn’t a choice and you’re lucky.”

“What is my choice?” I asked. “What do you mean, Mom, about home?”

“It’s your time,” she said softly, a wistful smile on your face. “You gave up your lives to save him and you can’t return. It’s time to go home.”

“What’s home?”

“There’s a place waiting for you,” Dad said, his voice heavy with that Cajun drawl I remembered from my childhood. “Lassaiz les bon temps rouler. If you want to come home.”

I sighed in confusion and exasperation. “Heaven?”

“Some call it that,” Dad replied. 

“No, I’m not ready to go,” I said, looking down at my body. “I’m needed here. Please send God my regards.”

“Today, thank the lady over there for saving your life,” Mom nodded in River’s direction. 

“Mom, Dad,” I motioned in River’s direction. “This is Professor River Song, a-” I almost said friend, but that didn’t quite feel natural on my tongue. How was I supposed to say, ‘Mom, Dad, this is Professor River Song, a fictional character that exists in a parallel universe.’ Yeah, not so much with the sounding sane. 

“Hello,” the warmth in River’s voice made me look at her in disbelief. “I’m Olivia’s spirit guide.”

“Do you mean Guardian Angel?” Mom asked, looking over at me. 

“Mom, she’s -” I began, but a stern glower made me stop mid-sentence. 

“Ah ah ah,” she wagged a finger at me, her voice sweet, but full of warning. “Spoilers.”

“Hey,” I motioned to myself. “Dead here, nothing left to spoil. You aren’t my-”

“No, Dear, not while you’re dead," River's kind tone didn’t hide the warning in her eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Mom said, nodding in understanding, then at Dad. “ We have to get back before anyone knows we’re gone.”

“You snuck out of heaven?” I laughed at the audacity of the thought my sides aching from the energy expenditure.

“What did you expect, Olivia?” Mom gave me an innocent look that was betrayed by her smirk. “Who do you think helped your father over the wall to get into Heaven in the first place?”

“Why am I not surprised?” I shook my head, pangs of bittersweet memories filling my mind of my mother’s sharp humor. “Do you have to go? Can’t you stay just a little while longer? I miss you.”

“We miss you, too,” Dad smiled at me. “But, you need to go and quick. Professor Song, you take good care of my little girl.”

“I promise, Mr. Brasseaux,” River solemnly assured him. “Her safety is of the utmost importance. She’s like family to me.”

“I’m glad she’s in good hands,” he answered. I watched them flicker and become bright lines of light before fading out into nothing.

“You’re my spirit gudie?” I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the tall tale. “Since when?”

“Since now,” she dusted me off. “You look horrible. We don’t have long until you suffer permanent brain damage from oxygen deprivation. We need to get you back to life and soon.”

“Look, I’m tired of being tossed around the universes by God and the Grim Reaper,” I glared hard at River. “You lied to my parents about being my instructor and I wonder why they didn’t ask why you’re here. Data ghost from the Library, I presume, or are you a living version lurking around in my mind?”

“Listen to me. It hurts to see a loved one and then have them leave. You're grieving after all these years for them and I understand. However, you need to be less sentimental, Librarian. My God, you are difficult.”

“Oh, really?” I stood there akimbo. “You’re my husband’s former wife and you’re trying to tell me how to live my afterlife?” I motioned between us. “We are not friends and we aren’t family. You’re a data ghost and I’m probably in Purgatory. Maybe, this is Hell. Forever tortured by my husband’s ex. Ya gotta love the irony.”

“I made a promise to a dear friend and I’m going to keep it,” she said, anger sharpened her tone. “There is a very frightened Doctor trying to resuscitate you and he needs you now. You are his emotional anchor and that’s brilliant and dangerous.”

“You’re my downfall, you’re my muse,” he’d sang to me the night of our wedding reception as we held each other on the dance. We were flush as we danced, my hands around his neck with his at the small of my back and the other at the nape of my neck. He held me carefully as if I might break, his body trembling only slightly as he sang along with the song. “It’s true, Olivia, you’re my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.”

“You know John Legend wrote that song for his wife?” I replied glibly as he had twirled me to the beat of the music, leaning me into a low dip.

“I prefer to think that he wrote that song for my wife,” my husband leaned forward, pressing his brow to mine.

“My God,” River snapped, giving me a shake that returned me to surreality. “Snap out of it. Now isn't the the time to traipse down memory lane. He doesn’t do well alone and he will fall over the edge without you. Focus on that.”

She had a point. Grudgingly, I nodded. “Before I go, I have a few questions first.”

“Not now.”

“Yes, now.” I challenged. “Why do we keep meeting, River? Twice, it’s been you, Clara, the Doctor and me. What’s up with that?”

“You have to figure it out on your own, Olivia.” 

“I hate cryptic,” I cringed. “Is the second time for you that we’ve met so far?”

“Yes,” she hissed in exasperation. 

“Are you a transmission from the future like you were the first time?” I asked. “Or a data ghost?”

“Yes,” she muttered through gritted teeth. 

“Which?”

“Yes.”

“Oi!” I threw my hands in the air. “So, you’re a data ghost from the future. Post-Forest of the Dead, but pre-liberation from the Lux Library Hard Drive.”

“You’re getting hotter.”

“So, if you’re acting as my spirit guide,” I put 'spirit guide' in air quotes. “That means I found the hard drive and you were or are still stored on it. I get back to Lux somehow. So, why are you guiding me now? Did I fail the first time? Are you rewriting History?”

My mind reeled at the ramifications. Lux was a planet-sized library full of books and its hard drive was the largest created up until that time. It indexed and possessed backup copies of everything ever written in the universe. I remembered that episode because it was the first time that the Doctor met River Song. That same computer saved four thousand and twenty-two people to its hard drive.

Now, I knew how to to get River a body. My mind began running configurations of how to reprogram the command flow and change the program enough to have her teleport out of the hard drive into the corporeal world as a living, breathing person. The computer also blew up via an auto-destruct sequence, but the hard drive survived. I needed a computer with enough power to provide a clean download to bring her back. No more people sacrificing themselves.

What computer was powerful enough to be able to upload River’s Data Ghost into the real world? I realized that I’d made a promise to myself to free her. I thought she’d received a crappy fate because the Doctor dumped her into a computer and never went back for her, even after the first time he’d met her as Eleven. Why was it so important to me? 

My future self obviously had tried keeping that promise and succeeded in some degree because River’s data ghost was here with me. River Song never had altruistic motives and was acting in her own best interests. I stepped away from the body and toward her. “Why are you helping me?”

“We have to go NOW,” River yelled, grabbing my hand. 

Oi. It made my brain hurt. “Allon-sy!” 

“About damned time,” she muttered, pulling me through a portal of light. 

********

My eyes snapped open, wondering if I’d find myself in the Hogwarts infirmary. I looked around, feeling myself in an embrace with unfamiliar arms around me. I was snuggled against a cool chest, listening to the syncopation of twin heartbeats. I looked up, seeing bright green eyes staring down at me. I noticed mauve globules of anxiety floating around the Doctor like wax in a lava lamp. I smelled something sour, a smell that I remembered well from Akhaten: fear.

The Doctor was unclothed except for his boxers and I was only in my undergarments in our room on the bed. I stopped breathing in that instant, realizing that I was flush and most unclothed with a man who was a stranger. Yes, I knew it was Jules and he was the Doctor, but his drastic change in appearance made him alien to me. I’m not evolved enough to easily transition from one body to the next like changing my socks. I felt unsure and awkward being intimate with him.

I scuttled out of his arms, moving as quickly and quietly as possible to avoid waking him. It had been an unpredictable night of psychic attacks and shocking revelations. I nodded slowly in grudging admiration of the phrase, ‘superior Time Lord physiology.’ The adverse effect Jules’ transfiguration had on my mind with the change in his personality should have left me comatose. Instead, I had a headache and a distinct feeling of uneasiness.

I edged to the end of the bed, finding a mangled pile of clothes on the floor consisting of his navy tweed frock coat and velvet waistcoat lay atop my jeans and my favorite red turtleneck. Even now, I saw the differences: an old man clad in a young Time Lord’s body. His odd, eclectic fashion sense was a fusion of Edwardian and 1940s geek chic. Seeing the formal wear thrown haphazardly upon the floor, I picked it up and dusted it off. I went over to the wardrobe and hung it up so that it would remain clean. His deep blue velvet waistcoat (vest for the rest) was a crumpled heap which I flicked in the air to rid it of some wrinkles before hanging it beside the frock coat. 

After putting my clothes back on I looked over my shoulder of the sleeping man in the bed. He looked young and peaceful while he dreamed of coral skies and tangerine sunsets. I looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle; 4 am. Polyjuice potion effects lasted anywhere between two and twelve hours. Given that he’d imbibed the brew around midnight, I knew he’d remain the Eleventh Doctor from then until as late as noon. 

I reached into the inside pocket of my leather jacket and found a 12 oz. Bottle of Diet Mountain Dew, 100% American. I was in my 3rd incarnation within 5 months, but the one thing that remained constant was my devotion to Diet Mountain Dew. While in London, I had bought a few bottles of the American version via Sherlock’s chemist, Bill Wiggins. He had told me that I’d have a renal failure within a month if I drank it. I glibly replied, “Not with this body, I won’t.”

I sat in the high-back chair, knees drawn to my chest with anxiety filling me and making my thoughts random. I forced myself to focus, trying to eliminate the chaotic clutter floating from Eleven’s head to mind. “Who am I, what am I doing and why am I here?”

I muttered that mantra fifty-three times as I regulated my breathing and made my hearts slow. Let me tell you, it’s no easy task to control autonomic functions on command. The Doctor had worked with me for the previous few months teaching me about my new physiology and how it differed from human anatomy. Making my hearts beat at my command was no easy task. The best way I accomplished it was visualizing myself flexing them like a weight lifter flexing pectorals. I had some idea what to expect because I’d seen the episodes where the Master had talked about hearing the count of four. For the rest of Gallifrey, that’s a typical heartsbeat.

‘Who am I?’ I thought, forcing the near panic out of my mind. ‘I am Olivia Brasseaux-Noble, daughter of Jacqueline and Remy Brasseaux. What am I doing? Trying not to have a full-fledged panic attack because I’m stuck in a parallel universe with a broken blue box without a navigational unit and a husband who keeps changing bodies more than gangers.”

I ran my fingers through my hair, petrified by the helpless position in which I found myself. “Why am I here? I’m on my honeymoon, hiding from Dementors and I need to find a way to deal.”

We needed a navigational unit and we needed it yesterday. I wanted my husband back. I wanted my brooding, aloof, curly-haired, raven-tressed, blue-eyed husband who was Sherlock’s twin. I wanted us to cuddle and how he always calmed me when reality became too complicated for my frightened human mind. I took another swig of my Dew, needing to clear my mind and remain patient for the potion to run its course.

“God,” I whispered, looking at the stone ceiling. “I’m scared. Help me, please?”

How I longed for boring and normal at that moment. I never felt more alone that I did at that moment in that chair a universe away from my home. I couldn’t let the Doctor see me this way. He rarely slept and when he did, it wasn’t for long. In the loo, I wiped away my smeared mascara and splashed water on my blotchy face. I wet my hands and dampened my hair to tame the bedhead. I straightened my turtleneck and inhaled deeply. 

I watched Eleven stir, he looked vulnerable as he lay atop the duvet in only his boxers. The word adorkable crossed my lips, the ultimate in geek chic. I walked over and pulled a blanket from the end of the bed, draping it over him. He snuggled deeper into the overstuffed mattress and a small smile splayed on his face. He looked happy. 

While I used my sonic smartphone to run calculations about the Potterverse’s equivalent to materials used for building a new navigational unit, I heard a loud growl. Startled and almost dropping my phone, I looked over my shoulder to see the Doctor stretching. I looked at the clock and it was only 4:15. I never have liked how precisely time passes for a Time Lord or Lady. 

“Good morning, Darling. How are you feeling?”

I gave him my best smile accompanied by a small shrug. He didn’t need to know about my headache. “No worse for wear, I think."

I swore I saw him shiver as he pulled the coverlet around him. I resisted running. It was hard to feel ill at ease when he appeared relaxed and content, things rare for the Doctor to be. He gave me a lopsided smile and held his arms out to me. “Join me, Ollie?”

My discomfort eased a bit when he patted a spot beside him. I filled my mind with thoughts of hydrangeas and hummingbirds to clear away the lingering vestiges of anxiety. When I sat beside him, he leaned over and kissed me. Waves of astounded delight came from his mind, enveloping me in warm sensation of vanilla and twinkling pink orbs dancing around us.

Caught by surprise, I remained passive as his lips moved against mine.

I drew back at him and he caught me off-guard when he planted another peck on my nose. This certainly wasn’t my Doctor that epitomized sex. He didn’t say a word, but pressed his brow to mine and whispered reassuring words of love and adoration in my ear. My hearts skipped two beats as we sat on the bed, our touching and our noses rubbing together. I felt his anxiousness tinged with joy course from him to me through his touch. I took his cool hands in mine, bowing my head so that it rested against the back of his . I didn’t know what to say for fear of ruining the first calm moment I’d had since before the Dementor’s attack. I realized that I needed this, but what did the Doctor need?

“I thought I had lost you,” his said in a ragged voice. “I can’t bear to lose you.”

“Hey,” I gently laid my hand on his left heart. “I’m okay.”

“You didn’t respond,” he whispered. “You were so still and cold. Your hearts didn’t beat and our bond just went into a void. I knew that if we were touching everywhere, our bond would accelerate your healing. Don’t you ever scare me again like that Olivia Noble or I-”

The Doctor didn’t finish his words I felt something burst within him. He drew me close and his lips covered mine, telling me what words couldn’t convey. He deepened the kiss and I tried to pull back, but I felt his hands grasp my upper arms, holding me closely too him. In spite of my reservations, I responded and let out a soft moan against his mouth. 

He pulled away, his breathing heavy and labored. “I want to be a gentleman, but part of me doesn’t want to be.”

I felt heat pool in my stomach and a delicious ache between my legs. I scooted away way, but Eleven held onto my hand. Bringing it to his lips, brushed his lips against the back of it. “Olivia, please. Stay.”

I turned around, looking at him over my shoulder and he pulled the coverlet over his waist and the erection tenting in his boxers. My Doctor would have had me on my back by that time and making me forget my name. This Doctor, this new and different Doctor, held his arms open. I considered him and how this moment made me smile. He knew what I needed even though I hadn’t said a word. Slowly, I snuggled into him above the coverlet while he remained beneath it. 

He held me tight, rocking me gently in his arms and pressing kisses to my brow and cheeks. He muttered in Gallifreyan, but I couldn’t make out the words. His eyes were shining and I knew I had given him quite the scare. 

“I traveled again,” I explained. “Involuntarily.”

He looked down at me, one eyebrow cocked. “Where did you go?”

I exhaled. “The Rings of Akhaten.” “What in Rassilon sent you there?”

“I’m not sure, but I think it has something to do with timelines shifting, trying to right themselves. I saw River’s data ghost again.”

“What?” he croaked.

“I have to tell you, it’s not the first time,” I answered. Would he be angry for not telling him? Would he hate me for what I did to the Great Intelligence? How much did I reveal? “The first time was, well, at Trenzalore.”

“You were there?”

“I was there,” I confirmed. I decided what Eleven didn’t know wouldn’t hurt me. “Trenzalore occurred after Akhaten, so I’m meeting her out of order and in your universe. I have a theory.”

“Tell me later,” he brushed a stray tendril from my face. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“I almost lost you,” I said with quiet desperation. “I stood beside you as you told Ahkatan to ‘Take it all, Baby.’”

“You were there,” he whispered in awe.

“Do you remember when asshole planet decided to make you lunch by sucking you dry of your soul?”

“Most godawful painful experience of my lives,” he gave a dark laugh. 

“Do you remember feeling stronger or refreshed?” I continued.

“Yes,” he gave me a look that screamed caution. “Why? Did you do something?”

“I took a page from your playbook,” I started. I couldn’t look him in the eye because I knew Eleven loved to give lectures. I’d seen enough of Matt Smith’s Doctor to know I’d be getting a tongue lashing. 

“What did you do?” he pressed. “Tell me." 

“I gave you some of my regeneration energy,” I sputtered. “Just a bit.”

“In your already weakened condition?” 

“Well, you looked like you were going to fall over dead,” I gave him a look that dared him to press his luck and scold me like a teenager. “I sure as hell wasn’t going to allow that to happen. You’re my ride.”

“I remember that burst of energy,” Eleven's invisible brows furrowed and his eyes flared emerald instead of calm green. “What were you thinking, wife, doing that? Why must you be ridiculously sentimental?”

I pulled away from him. “Ridiculously sentimental, really? Seriously, Dude? I love you and want you to survive being sucked dry and you're bitching at me for what you’ve already done yourself. Do the words ‘broken wrist,’ ‘River’ and ‘Angels Take Manhattan? Hypocritical much, you think?

“Why must you be-” Eleven’s free hand motioned up and down in front of me. “This?”

“Ridiculously sentimental?” I mimicked his voice and accent. “Because I have this thing about people I love not dying when I can do something about it. I am a Daughter of the Tardis and I get the science. I have a bit of a time machine, the moment and Bad Wolf floating inside my head, Dear Husband. You bet I’m going to tap that and save your ass if I can. I’ll be damned if the man I love is going to die just because a hunk of vampiric rock thinks you’re a Time Lord Happy meal!”

My voice went from a low growl to loud bellow, echoing off the stone walls. We glared at each other in silence, neither willing to give quarter. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I rose to leave him alone in his overstuffed paradise when he grabbed my wrist.

I looked at him, at where he held my wrist and back at him. I felt my temper rise as I considered the consequences for him if he didn’t release my arm. “Doctor? Do you really want to go there?”

He shook his head and released me. Definitely, not an Alpha and I was surprised. “Fine, go! Sometimes, I just don’t understand you. I’ve already lost you once and we have a second chance-”

“Doctor,” I sat down beside him, calmer when I saw his defeat and resignation. “Look, if I die, it happens. People like me always die, it’s what we do. You don’t. You’re too important and we both know it. If I’ve been remolded to be your helpmeet, then I get to protect you.”

He framed my face between his hands, then pulled to him, hiding his face in my neck. “Olivia, you are the most willful, stubborn woman I have ever known. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“No,” I paused contemplating everything from the day we arrived in the Potterverse. “I don’t think so. I’ve felt it. I’ve been to Trenzalore and Akhaten. However, Ian admitted he’d spoken to future you, then went into the past to speak with past you. Whatever did happen the first time between us didn’t end well, that I can feel in my bones. I believe we are living time as it’s being rewritten.”

“Tell me, Librarian, keeper of knowledge,” the Doctor looked at me. “What happens next?”

“I don’t know,” I gave a helpless shrug, “I want to get a new navigational unit or repair the old one and get back to my-your-our universes.”

“Olivia, you lack the privilege of a Time Lord Academy education, but you are learning the lessons as you go,” he playfully tweaked her nose. “Tell me what you learned?”

“I’ll start on a personal level,” wondering how we went from a heated argument to an academic discussion. This sharing of minds and theories was addictive and delightful; a form of foreplay within itself. OH. Wide-eyed, I blinked once. I saw his smile, the tented bulge beneath the coverlet and that lopsided smile that made my heart flutter. While I loved my sexy, intense Doctor, Adorkable was delightful. “I think we’ve absorbed each other’s personalities.”

“How so?” he nodded.

“I’ve inherited your guilt such as wanting to fix things in your timeline that you regret. You’ve received my inner fan girl...or boy, in this case. Enthusiasm if you will.” 

Stroking his chin, the Doctor pondered the statement. “I do believe you’re quite right. Then, I’ll have to be more attentive in your curriculum.”

“Hmm,” I didn’t know what to say. 

He leaned forward in my ear, whispering lyrical Gallifreyan words to me. “Oh, Re’hallion, let me make gentle, tender love to you. I want you to know how much I treasure and adore you. I want to lay you down, and tell you with every move of my body.” 

“Acting just a tad bit randy?” I asked, skeptical of the stranger lying beside me. The Eleventh Doctor had been one to embrace family, openly fall in love, experience vanquish and pain when faced with loss. He still carried Eight and Nine’s potential for ruthlessness and wrath if he let those qualities lose in his psyche. This man had also been Mr. Clever, even if the Great Intelligence had been the one driving the body. 

I looked at this pale stranger with green eyes and a gentle soul. This was also my Doctor: sweet, kind and caring. I sat there in his arms, looking up at him, trying to decide to go my head and my gut which told me no. My hormones were screaming yes while my heart was screaming, “What the French, Toast?”

The Doctor astonished me by framing my face in his hands, leaning into me and placing his lips on mine. I felt the tip of his tongue caressing lower lip, followed by a gentle nip, silently asking to heighten our kiss. He kissed a path from my lips to my neck until he found where my shoulder and neck meet. He lightly suckled and I felt his tongue lash against my skin. When he pulled away, a round purplish mark showed against my skin. His eyes widened when he realized he had marked me. 

“You are the first mind that mine has touched in over 300 years, Olivia Zoe Brasseaux,” the Doctor cupped my face, sitting up on the bed. I saw the bittersweet sentiment in those green eyes and I sat up, not sure what to do or say. “You think that I’ve reverted entirely to my previous incarnation, don’t you?”

“Yes, no,” I motioned up and down toward his new appearance. “I don’t know. I’m not sure. We’ve both changed so much. I’m not the same person I was when I met you and you’re certainly not the same person I met almost six months ago.”

“You think that I’ll no longer love you, that I'll want River Song?” he asked, gesturing wildly as he spoke. “You think that I’ll run away and leave you alone the same way as your parents did when they died, the same way as friends. You withdraw into yourself and choose to run before things flare and fade away rather risk loving and being loved. Oh, Olivia, Darling, do you know me so little to not know how I am bound to you, body, mind and soul?”

“I know that you love me,” I began, but he pressed a slender finger to my lips, effectively shushing me. 

“Sh, sh, sh, now,” he murmured. “Let me tell you about Gallifreyans -no! Let me tell you about me, Olivia Noble. Your mind was the first that touched mine, your psyche -all who you are; every proton and neutron, memory and emotion, your memories and your hopes and fears have all irrevocably, irreversibly and unreservedly branded my soul.”

He grasped my wrist, tugging back my sleeve, tracing a path of kisses across the soul mark on the inside of my wrist. He let his tongue slowly pass over the soul mark that bore his name. “You wear my name on your wrist, Olivia, you know my name. There can only happen when-”

“River knew it,” I blurted. I saw those eye change from tender green to hard emerald. 

Eleven threw his hands in the air. “River, always River! Always, Ollie! Olivia, of course, River knew my name. She was my wife. Of course, I loved Rose! She made me a better man. But, Olivia, my darling Olivia, you brought me back from the dead. I planned to end my existence if I didn’t find you. I was chasing meteor tails and starlit dreams, but you were there and I found you.”

“Tails or tales?” I asked.

“Either works, Noble, don’t be cheeky,” The Doctor raised his bare arm so that I saw his soul mark. It had grown wider, now broader bands of differing colors with concentric circles adorned with additional dots and slashes. I recognized the letters in English that spelled my name in its entirety. His bond had grown from just my first name to all of it. “You are in my mind, in my soul, in my timeline and my second heart.”

I felt a hot tear find its way down my check and I sniffled. I closed my eyes because staring into his was too intense for me to bear. I felt three thousand years of secrets, loss and pain wash over me. How many he had loved? All those whom he’d loved that hadn’t loved him in return had left or died. Then, I felt something rise. It was light as a summer breeze and cool like spring rain. It smelled of time and cinnamon, indicating passion. Vanilla and maple circled around him. His blue and golden soul danced in my mind and I felt it gently nudge mine. I knew that nudge well. The body might change, but the Doctor’s soul remains constant. 

“And let’s not even talk about my body,” I opened my eyes at that comment, seeing him look away and blush. Embarrassment passed through him and settled in his chest. He took my hand and kissed my palm, hold it to his cool cheek. “May I?”

He looked down at his groin beneath the duvet. I swallowed, completely blindsided by the taste of his lust coming to life on my tongue. I blinked once, cleared my throat and nodded. “Sure.”

He pulled back the cover where I saw his tented boxers. He slowly, purposely pulled my hand toward his erection and I knew he was waiting for me to say stop. Finally, my hand rested on him and he gasped. 

I gasped and I pulled him to me, letting my tongue caress his and tasting every essence of him. He was spearmint and sweet, subtle and joyful compared to the sensual darkness that lurked beneath the surface.

“Olivia,” he gasped, moaning into my shoulder as I nipped at his lower lip. “May I?”

Different body, same beautiful stormy soul. All I did was nod. I felt him twitch beneath my hand. Those familiar bumps and rides cam alive. He was long, hard and wide and he’d enter me deeply. More than once, I’d been sore after we’d made love, but never told him. Time Lords think they have superior biology. Not really, they simply have double everything. Usually, they only have better control of bodily reactions to things such as arousal.

I lay on my side across from him, thinking this man has my husband’s soul, but he appeared like a stranger. I was trembling with anticipation, ready and wanting him to touch my thoughts.

Psychic links like ours were done only in the most intimate situations in Gallifreyan culture. While I was his wife, I realized that to his current incarnation, I was an alien. When Jules and I had explored the depths of our mating and marriage bonds, the merging of minds had been flowing and sensual. I knew with my bow-tied Doctor that it would be flowing and sensual.

Lightly, he settled his fingers on my temples, and I covered his hands with mine. I felt him tremble at my touch as he pressed his brow to mine, kissing me in a slow, gentle way. The subtle invitation invited me to lose myself in the physical and mental sensations dancing on my skin and in my thoughts. I felt him enter my thoughts and I invited him further into mine. His mind was a hodge-podge of images and ideas, memories and secrets never told. His soul of gold and blue mingled with my turquoise and mint.

He looked like frightened as a virgin on his wedding night and I wondered if this wonderfully old-fashioned gentleman was this gentle in the bed or only in this incarnation. I always imagined Eleven with Amy’s reading glasses, gesturing wildly and running manically about with ten thousand ideas rolling through his head. 

In the half-light of the fire from the hearth, his profile was strong and there was a storm brewing behind green eyes. He was the oncoming storm no matter what form he took. I knew that as much as he felt love and joy, anguish and pain, shyness and uncertainty, I smelled and saw the desire and yearning surrounding him. It wasn’t for anyone whose name started with R. The visions flitting across his mind showed a woman of dark hair Cajun descent, a young woman with dark brown hair and large brown eyes and another with white and silver hair with dark brows and eyes. They were all versions of me in my previous incarnations. He thought of no one else and in my heart, I finally knew. He loved me as I was and not because of what I provided. 

He needed the certainty that I’d never leave. He had always been different than the rest of his people and forever alone. His mind opened and a flood of secrets and infinite knowledge poured into me. One of the most powerful beings in the universe lay in my arms, insecure and humble. He wondered how anyone could love him in his broken incompleteness. My question was, how could anyone not? Didn’t he know how beautiful his soul was and how much his hearts held in love for others? He was just the Oncoming Storm, he was the One who loves completely. No words in any Earthly language were capable of expressing the depth of my feelings, awe, loyalty and hope I held for him. He deserved to loved, wholly and eternally.

The Doctor needed to know that. He needed to know he was wanted and protected just as he had done for millions for thousands of years. No more alone. He had grown quiet as his tears flowed. Yes, this Doctor was a gentle soul, touched by profound sentiment and I loved him for it. I didn’t want to retreat from the openness of our bond, so I stroked his hair. “My Love, are you alright?”

He held me tight to him, saying nothing and I simply held him close. I felt wet tears soak through my turtleneck as he wept. He let forth a storm of loneliness and joy as the healing and acceptance settled over him. I felt his body shake and there was no primality at that moment, only the release of guilt and shame. I pressed kisses to his brow and cheeks as his my fingers remained placed on his temples. He buried his face in my neck, place open-mouth kisses only my skin. 

“Everything is perfect for once as it should be, Ollie Noble."  He pressed a kiss to my cheek before looking down at me. 

“How can I not, you crazy alien?” I shook my head in disbelief. “Is it so hard to believe that beneath the Time Lord that there is a Gallifreyan full of kindness, compassion and goodness that is worthy of love, honor and respect? That is who I see every day. We’ve been too busy wallowing in our insecurities that we each have to find strength in our love. We’re idiots.”

“Oh, Olivia, always forthright,” he crushed me to him. “You keep me straight with that sharp tongue. Cheekiness is your secret weapon."

“Nah,” I waved in a dismissive gesture. “It’s just part of my charm.”

“Holding you in my arms sparked a profound revelation.”

“Oh, really?” I asked, pulling back a little to get a better view of those green eyes, flop of brown hair and that all-powerful chin. “And what might that be, Time Lord?”

“When you hold me close to your hearts, opening yourself completely so your mind is my haven, I realized when I’m in your arms, I no longer loathe myself.”

“Nor should you!” I exclaimed, giving him a stern glance. “Lesson the first, husband. Thou art an angel among us. You’re the bring of hope in a blue box: healing, serenity, love, justice, mercy . . .”

"How can you love me when I have failed everyone I’ve loved or cared about?”

"Doctor."  His name was a quiet breath when I spoke and my hearts broke in a thousand pieces. I knew that he carried guilt and anguish, but self-loathing? Really? Seriously? I’d heard of an inferiority complex, but this went far beyond that. He ran from himself because he couldn’t tolerate being himself.

“I’m ashamed, Olivia, of all the things that I’ve seen and done. I have let down the people I’ve loved and I thought it was the universe’s retribution for all the things I’ve done, to never be allowed to love or find joy.” he cupped my face between those gentle hands. “But you, Olivia Noble, you’ve saved me. Rather than noting my faults, your love and acceptance remind me that I’ve done good things. You inspire me to look at the universe through new eyes.” 

I was crying and I didn’t give a damn that I was.  His confession healed me as he spoke. He made me feel cherished and treasured. If he thought that I saved him, then I aspired to be a better person. If he thought that I made a difference, then I’d do my best to live up to that expectation. I opened my mouth to speak when he pressed a finger to my lips again, effectively shushing me. I batted his hand away, more than annoyed at being kept silent. Nothing irritates me more than when he does that, but when I saw the silent pleading in his eyes, I nodded and kept quiet.

"Shush, Darling,"  He pressed his brow to mine.  "Where was I?  I want you and only you, Olivia Noble, by my side. Not as my companion or assistant, but as my equal for the rest of our lives. I am ancient and you are so young, but I am in love with you and I want my Lady at my side. That is you. Not Rose. Not River. You.”

“Missy?” I quipped.

“Bite your tongue, woman!” he nearly spat. “We won’t speak of that one.”

“Good to know,” I winked.

I rubbed his nose with mine. “Simply put, we love each other and we’re better together. I have learned to live and to be curious again. We’re good for each other and I’m so glad that you landed in my front yard.” 

I watch the intense scrutiny on his face turn into that boyish grin that warmed my heart. Yes, I had reservations about him being this particular Doctor again. Would he revert to his Alpha self when the polyjuice potion wore off? He was my Doctor, just new packaging, but my human mind still had problems acclimating to the change. I’d do my best and remember to take each day as it came.

Then, he kissed me, claiming me as his mate. I felt it in his mind and I melted at the gentleness and the strength of his claim. Overcome by love for my husband: philos, agape, eros, something that felt distinctly alien and Gallifreyan, I looked up at him. Trust. Devotion. Adoration. I felt all of them and I thought my hearts would burst. I couldn’t contain what my mind thought and hearts felt. 

I knew the second our minds touched because his eyes widened and his breath came in a ragged gasp. Telepathic bonding is foreplay for Time Lords and Ladies. With a growl, something deliciously primitive crossed from his mind to mind, yet he was unbelievably careful when he settled me back against the pillows. He removed his boxers, leaving him nude and me still fully clothed. He moved between my legs until his erection pressed against the seam of my jeans and continued kiss as it exploded in my mind. That’s when I felt his free hand on my thigh, lifting it to wrap my leg around his waist. we both felt this warm pleasure course through u s. I keened and he gasped. Looking up at him, I suddenly felt love and lust blend where I couldn’t tell where one started and the other ended as he spread my thighs. 

"Re'hallion,."  His voice was deep, hoarse, and urgent. “Say my name.”

“Chrístõdavõreendiamondhærtmallõupdracœfiredelúnmiancuimhne,” I said aloud. I held that name in such awe and reverence because he trusted only a very few to know it. 

“The name you gave me the day you claimed me,” his voice was low. “The gift you gave me.”

“Jubilificent,” I said. “You are a magnificent jubilee celebrating life and love.”

“My Darling Girl,” he buried his face in the crook of my neck, holding me tightly to him. 

“Please, Jules!” I begged. “Please.”

“As you wish, Darling.”

It didn’t take long for him to help me remove the remainder of my clothing. We moaned in unison as his cock twitched and waves of pleasure coursed from my core throughout my entire body. 

He entered with a single, deep stroke to the hilt and I wasn’t quite ready. He was larger, longer and wider in this body than he was when he was pure Alpha and I wasn’t prepared for the discomfort that came with his entry. Jules immediately stilled, frozen as he looked down at me. I whimpered at the sting, but he held still while I became accustomed to his size. “Shall I stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” I whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe and locking my ankles around his waist. “Now, MOVE.”

His lips captured mine and he moved within me until he touched the tip of my womb. He surrounded me in his embrace and with his mind. Blue and gold filled my senses as the bond between us deepened, becoming much more intimate. As my mind flashed back and forth between his pleasure and mine, a groan escaped him as he fluttered inside me. The loop of ecstasy of feeling me around him and him inside me all at once made me tremble and I cried out.

“How long will you with me, Re'hallion?” he whispered in my ear, pulling out until only the tip remained inside me

He gazed down at me, green eyes nearly glowing in firelight from the hearth. “Wrong question. Let me ask you this, Jules. How long are we going to be together loving each other?”

He groaned, giving me a deep kiss as I felt him pull me closer into his arms. The scent of spice filled the air and I felt his breath in hot, ragged gasps against my ear as he whispered my name and one Gallifreyan phrase that meant everything to me. His strokes were long and slow, gentle and deep. I saw his desire to please, to love and to worship. I was awed, thrilled, aroused and humbled.

I felt his ridges flutter along his length until he began growing within me, filling me until I clenched around him with more-than-human strength. I felt my walls quiver when I felt his mind flood mine with joy. I locked my ankles around him, pulling him closer ad cradling him to me as I felt his knot grow inside me, filling me. “My mate. My wife. My everything.”

I planted kisses on his cheek, feeling him surge within me while I rose to meet him. Then, for the first time in Gallifreyan, I sent the words that embodied what he meant to me. “Elmala velas rolaun.”/p>

“Yours,” he moaned in my ear, thrusting once deeply. I held him close to me, feeling his hearts pound in time with mine until we were locked in place. He surrendered his body, heart and soul to me. “Yours. Always yours, Olivia. I have you, Darling, I’ve got you./p>

My world came apart and I screamed his name aloud. A strangled grown from him sent me over the edge again. It’s too much not enough as he still himself inside me. “I’m going to fill you for the rest of my days so that you’ll never want anyone else.”

I feel thrusting into deeper and harder, completely withdrawing before sheathing inside again to my womb. I feel him imploding within me when he bellowed my name and shot into me cool and deep. 

I felt Jules pull me closer, sweetly and possessively. Nah, the Alpha was still there lurking below that Beta surface. I don’t know how much time passed, but I fell asleep in my mate’s arms satiated and satisfied.

**********************

I don’t know how much time passed, but I woke to a loud, quick knocking on the door. 

“Ollie? Are you okay?” Rue’s voice carried even through the heavy wood of the door. The Doctor held me, muttering guttural symbols that I appreciated. “Me’Nosh Kah.”

Roughly translated, “Flaming Shit.”

I chuckled as he threw the coverlet over me.

“Jules, I am going to wash your mouth out with soap if you don’t watch your language,” Rue said in flawless Gallifreyan. “I was around, Child, when the Karn Sisterhood were in nappies.”

“Krap Tor,” the Doctor muttered under his breath. My eyes widened when he said it. It meant ‘Fucking Hell’ in Gallifreyan. It sounded suspiciously close to Krop Tor which meant ‘the Bitter Pill’ in the Veltino tongue. I pursed my lips together to keep from laughing because it gave episode, ‘The Satan Pit’ a whole new meaning. 

“Peachy with a side of keen!” I hollered, smiling at how the day had gotten off to profane start, but I’d roll with it. “We’re good.”\“I appreciate how protective he is of you, I’ll give him that,” the Doctor grumbles and peeks open one eye at her. “As long as he knows you’re mine.”

“Class starts in forty minutes,” Rue said.

Holy Hell!”I jumped out of bed, dashing for the shower. “Thanks, Rue. I’m on it.” 

“Darling,” Green eyes purrs behind me. “You don’t need to take a shower, you know.”

“Hey, only partially Gallifreyan,” I motioned up and down at myself. “Shower and soap for me, thank you!”

“Oh, yes, right,” the Doctor gets out of bed. His lean, pale form makes me gasp as my core tingles with a delicious ache he gave me from the previous night. Moving toward me, his fingers find me and he presses against me until I can’t stand. “Forever and entirely yours. Never doubt that, Olivia Noble, milady whose name is upon my hearts.”

“C’mon, Shakespeare, or we’re going to late!” I take him by the hand and drag him into the shower. “By the way, I love you too, Lord Doctor, my mate and my Alpha.”

“Actually-” he started.

“You may be a Beta, but you fuck like an Alpha,” I whispered.

“OH,” he blushed until the tips of his ears burned red. “Er-yes, uh, right. Interesting.”

“Now, get in here and show me how much you’d like to do again what we did last night,” I murmured.

“Bloody hell, yes!” Was the Doctor’s enthusiastic reply as he swept me off my feet and into his arms, bounding toward the shower. “Geronimo!”

To Be Continued . . .


	12. Bow Ties Are the New Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does wearing a bow tie say about the Time Lord wearing it? The Doctor finds out.

Thursday, 31 December 2020: Ten minutes before the first seminar.

 

The Doctor looked in the mirror, making sure his appearance was perfect. He smoothed back his hair with his hands, nervously straightened his bow tie, breathed on left palm to check his breath and flipped the fringe hanging forward on the right. He winked at his reflection, satisfied that his ensemble would please his wife. Ollie had told him as she straightened his bow tie that she liked the velvet waistcoat and the wool frock coat. 

While Olivia had brushed his floppy mop of hair out of his green eyes, he’d asked about bow ties. She didn’t say it was a fashion disaster or an interesting choice. She had looked upward and to the right, as she often did when in deep thought or contemplating something. “Hmm, the bow tie is quintessential you.”

“Quintessential me?” he asked, taken aback by her response. “Whatever do you mean, Noble?”

“Well,” she drawled slow, bopping the bow tie on its blue knot. “It’s emblematic, it embodies you in appearance and style. It’s rather hard to tie one of these, so it means that you’re willing to practice or work on something until it’s perfected.”

“Oh, really?” he murmured against the shell of her ear, drawing her flush against him. “And you know how much I like to practice.”

He heard her gasp as he planted a quick peck on his cheek. “You are such a damned tease, Jules.”

“All the better to make you-”

“Hey, keep it safe for work, Dude,” she gently chided him. “We have our first seminar in ten minutes. Keep using that voice on me and I’ll be locking the door.”

“Promises, promises, Mrs. Noble,” he growled, nipping on her lobe. “Anything else about bow ties?”

“Hmm,” Olivia pondered the question. “It denotes intellect and intelligence is the new sexy.”

“So, I’m sexy?” he asked, taken aback by his wife’s reversal of his wardrobe from the previous day. “Oh, and what is the rationale, Darling?”

“It’s often worn by academics and shows that you understand the process of how to go through the steps of tying it,” Olivia looped her thumbs into the front pockets of his trousers. “I’ve never seen an idiot wear a bow tie, not to mention that they’re timeless. They’re never in fashion, but they’re not obsolete. They are iconic, like you.”

“Oh, the things that you do to my head, Mrs. Noble,” he said in a low voice. He felt his hearts accelerate at her words. 

“It shows that you are meticulous and a perfectionist,” Olivia traced a path with her index finger from his left pocket toward his zip, letting her finger dip just a little until she encountered a growing hardness, then trailed it upward to his waistcoat. “You never do anything halfway, Doctor.” 

“I love how you say my name,” his voice was gravelly and a bit hoarse. He remembered how he’d made her scream, but she had driven him crazy with those dark eyes, the moves of her hips while she rode him, the feel of her mouth and tongue on him and those filthy words she whispered that made him catch his release. “Mm, are you sure we can’t take a day and stay in our room?”

“No way, no how. We’re at Hogwarts and we’re going to school,” her firm reply left the Doctor more than disappointed. “Most of all, it’s like a ribbon on a mystery gift just waiting to be unwrapped. It shows that there is something exciting and a tad dangerous beneath the layers of clothing. You are a gift and a blessing to me, Jules.”

She looked at him with wide, dark eyes. He saw the sincerity and love bright and shining in her gaze and his hearts fluttered. Awe and joy swelled in his chest at the way Olivia described him, how she looked at him with faith and adoration, it made a lump swell in his throat and other places.

“Doctor, it didn’t suit you when you were sexy and you knew it,” Olivia’s frank works surprised him and a nagging doubt crept into his mind. 

“You don’t think I’m sexy now, do you, Darling?” he asked. “I’m a geek.”

“A different type of sexy, My Love,” she amended. “Here is what I think is sexy. Wearing a bow tie says that you’re confident in yourself and you like who you are. It’s quirky and quaint and a statement, just like you. I find you sexy because it draws attention to you without you trying to draw attention to yourself. You’re not afraid to be yourself.”

“I’m wearing bow ties again,” the Doctor straightened his tie. “Bow ties are sexy.”

“New catchphrase, Jules,” Olivia grabbed her black robe with the Ravenclaw emblem on it. “Bow Ties are the new sexy. Shall we get to the seminar? I want to hear River’s lecture on classic magical artifacts from Paleolithic times to present.”

“Bow ties are the new sexy,” he repeated. “I like it. Geronimo.”

The Doctor thought his wife would look sexy in a bow tie, especially if it were around her lips, blindfolding her, or covering those naughty, sensual lips of hers. Hmm . . .


	13. Egos Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you put Professor Severus Snape and the Doctor in the same room for more than five minutes.

Olivia felt shivers of excitement tingle along her skin as she walked through Hogwarts’ halls to her first seminar. Very proudly, she’d donned what she called her “brainy specs,” large blue and teal tortoise-shell glasses bedazzled with small blue rhinestones. She had always thought Ten looked deliciously sexy with his brown eyeglasses and that classic pinstripe suit. She made sure to keep that thought under wraps because she knew Eleven 2.0 was an unpredictable mesh of the original Eleven’s incarnation and the most recent ones of the Doctors she had met. 

Dressed in his Ravenclaw robe, matching bow tie and frock coat, the Doctor wore dark blue from head to toe. Olivia secretly loved the deep blue jewel tone of his velvet waistcoat and smiled when she saw those navy eighteen-hole wingtip boots that were perfect for running when the occasion called for it. He was every inch the quirky alien Time Lord that Olivia adored. She felt much more comfortable around this offbeat Beta that the suave Alpha that had been his most recent incarnation. 

She sighed, knowing it was nearly noon and that the polyjuice potion would soon wear off. She kept her mind partitioned from the Doctor as she secretly acknowledged she liked Eleven 2.0 and found him dead sexy. She had dealt with Sherlock Jules and Lucifer Jules, but Eleven 2.0 made her feel innocent and young before life became a heavy weight on her shoulders. 

She had fun reading this Doctor’s aura and personality surrounding him. Gone was the sophisticated alien with the smooth lines and the nearly insatiable libido. Here was a sweet, manic, dorky goofball with childlike innocence and avid curiosity. Olivia mentally cringed at the darkness within and around him. Ten had been the one who forgets and Eleven was the one who regrets. Eleven 2.0 was emotionally vulnerable as was his original incarnation. When angered or crossed he became manipulative, unpredictable and ruthless. Full of rage and vengeance, at one time he had fallen from the skies and destroyed species and planets. 

Whatever form he took, the Doctor didn’t do well when impeded or left alone. He stopped in the middle of the corridor on the way to the first seminar, green meeting brown eyes with concern. “Darling, I can feel your worry. Your shields are getting better, but you can't hide your fear from a Time Lord.”

“I’m just starting to get to know you and you’ll be leaving soon, any minute, actually,” Olivia sighed. “LuciJules will be back and I’m afraid of the pain I’ll feel when you go. I don't want my psyche liquefied.”

Not caring who saw, the Doctor cupped his wife’s face. “I will always remember every moment we’ve shared, Olivia, every word, every touch, every joy. I will always remember when I was your Doctor and you were my Librarian. He, we, would rather die than hurt you.”

“If you die on me, I am so kicking your lilly-white ass back to Gallifrey. Capische?”

“Yes, I do,” he smiled. Unable to resist, Olivia brushed back the heavy brown bangs falling over his eyes.

“You know, before you turned into Twelve, you undid your bow tie and said, ‘I will always remember when the Doctor was me.’”

“Were you there?” he cocked his head, confused by the statement.

“I watched the episode on DVD,” she admitted.

“And that’s how you know all of my secrets, my pains, my worries,” he nodded. “You know things about me no one must ever know.”

“I keep secrets well,” Olivia crossed her held up three fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

“I don’t want you suffering like you did last night,” Eleven 2.0 pressed a quick kiss to her brow, then pulled her into a tight embrace. “I can’t bear it if I lose you, Noble, not after it took centuries to find you. You need to get away from me as far as possible. Get in the Tardis and leave. Sexy can help you set the coordinates so you won’t be with me when the potion wears off. We’ll figure something out.”

“Leaving you is not an option, Jules,” Olivia shook her head. “We are bound: mind, body and soul. I may be a thousand light-years away or a thousand years in the past or in another universe. It won’t matter. We are so entwined that if one goes, so does the other and it’s better that I stay. You don’t do well alone.”

“I won’t do well if I lose you, wife.” Jules countered. “I can sever our bond.”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“I won’t have you injured or killed at my expense,” Jules ran his fingers through his hair. “You will get in the Tardis and you will stay there. I’ll have Sexy enact Programme 1.”

“No navigational unit, remember?” Olivia gave him a wry smile. “We’re stranded until we either find the materials to build one or find parts to repair the one we have. This universe doesn’t have the organic metal we need to make another one. Sherlock already tried transfiguration and it was about as successful as pulling teeth from a chicken.”

“Darling,” Jules wrung his hands. “Chickens don’t have teeth.”

“Bingo,” Olivia playfully biffed his nose. “I am not going back to the Tardis. I am not leaving you and I will find a way to get us a functioning navigational unit.”

“I’m your husband and your alpha,” he thundered in the hallway, causing several eyes to stare at them. “I command-”

“Looked at your bits, lately, Jules?” Olivia eyed his crotch. “Husband, yes. Alpha? Not so much. You've got nothing on me. Get over yourself. You've decided that your wife is better off without you, but your wife doesn't concur,” Olivia scoffed. 

A loud clearing of a throat came from behind them. Behind them stood Sexy, but a very different Sexy. She no longer had faceted features and crystalline skin. Her hair was was dark blue, her skin white with a bluish tint. Her lips were painted deep blue, adorned with silver coloring on them and matching dots on her skin. Jules’ jaw dropped and Olivia gawked at her. 

“What?” Sexy asked, her voice holding its familiar accent, but sounded far more organic. “Now, I can finally speak to you properly, Doctor, instead of through your wife or through a monitor.”

“What in the bloody hell?” the Doctor’s eyes widened as he surveyed the svelte, firm figure of the Tardis’ Avatar.

“I’m a real girl, Luv,” she smiled, giving him a supernova smile with her tongue touching her teeth.

‘Trademark Rose Tyler,’ Olivia thought. Then, she blurted, "Since when?"

“The Transfiguration Seminar was just what I needed,” Sexy twirled around in the hallway. “One part organic, a little Omnia and one part cyborg. Wave a wand, say the command and Voila! I’m a real girl.”

“Olivia, no one can help me. The wearing-off of the polyjuice potion is inevitable. It will happen and it made you comatose last night.”

“And, your point?” Olivia asked, standing akimbo in the middle of the hall. “I’ve died twice already and I’m like the Energizer Bunny: I take a licking and keep on ticking.”

“We don’t know how many regenerations you have,” she wanted the Doctor’s hands ball into tight fists. “I’m not leaving.”

“My reversion to my true self could kill you.”

“Doubtful, Jules. Your transform didn't kill me last night.”

“Olivia, we don't know that for certain. You will suffer and you could die.”

“Olivia shook her head. “I’m not going to hide in the Tardis. I’m made of tougher stuff than you think.”

The Doctor sighed in frustration, giving his wife a shake. “Olivia, Olivia, why do you have to be this?”

“Be what?” she pressed. “C’mon, say it.”

“Stubborn, defiant and so obstinately human!”

“Guess where I came from, Earth!” Olivia poked him in the chest. “Damn straight I am and gladly so. Primate and proud, Honey.”

He glowed at his Tardis’ avatar. “Sexy, I hope you're proud of yourself and your daughter. She is like you in every way.”

“Thank you,” Sexy and Olivia said in unison. 

“Besides, Jules, you need me there because you’re going to be rather disoriented when the change comes on. You’ll need me to be your psychic anchor. That’s why Sexy chose me and that’s what I was created to do. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me.”

“I've got the gist, but elaborate for me?” Sexy asked.

“The polyjuice potion is reaching its 12-hour maximum and he’s afraid I’m going to experience the same trauma that I experienced last night. I’ve run the calculations, Sexy. Given that I’m 100% acclimated to Tall, Dark and Handsome’s psychic template, there is only a 12.5% chance that the Doctor’s reversion to that incarnation will cause me any mental or physical trauma.” Olivia went off and a rapid-speed scientific babble. “Long story short, he wants me to hide in the Tardis until it’s done. I said no.”

“Olivia?” Sexy asked.

“Yes?”

“Breathe.”

“Oh.”

“You do know you have the option of keeping the change permanent for the rest of this incarnation,” Sexy laid a hand on Eleven 2.0’s shoulder. “You’d have to speak to your previous incarnations and see if they’re in agreement. The current one may have a problem, but if integration of personalities can be reached, you may not have to worry.”

“Is that even possible?” Olivia asked. “You mean he can speak to those other incarnations inside his head and reach a consensus like multiple personalities?”

“Think of it as coming to terms with himself in all of his forms. Same person, same recipe but different proportions to create different personalities and bodies. All the Doctor: Identical in substance and united in purpose.”

“We don't have time,” the Doctor said, pulling on his fob watch, opening it and staring at the watch face. “It could be any moment now.”

“You need an anchor,” Sexy nodded to Olivia. “Do you like yourself as you are or do you want to revert to the incarnation you were?”

“I don’t know,” the Doctor answered, giving a helpless shrug. “I just disappear, don’t I? Everything I am, gone in a moment, like a dream once I wake up. Any time now, Tall Dark and Handsome is on his way. I cease to exist. Every time I change, I endure death. Everything I am dies and some new man goes ambling away and I’m just a ghost.”

“Sexy,” Olivia’s mind ran back through every episode of Doctor Who. “Let’s take this conversation somewhere more private. I need more info.”

“I know that look, wife,” Jules shook his finger. “The last time you had it, you cobbled together contraband tech and violated at least sixteen articles of the Shadow Proclamation.”

“Can I help it if I’m clever?” Olivia pulled Sexy and the Doctor to the side out of the main path of the corridor. The three huddled in a corner. “I’m a Whovian to the core and I know classic and NuWho enough to know there is always a loophole.”

“Whatever is she talking about?” the Doctor motioned toward her. “Speak Gallifreyan, not this willy-nilly gobblygook.”

“Lindos is the hormone that triggers the regenerative process,” Olivia grasped Sexy’s arm. “Right?”

“Spot on,” Sexy smiled at her daughter as she watched brown eyes turn blue.

“Sexy,” the Doctor’s voice was cautious, uncertain. “What is happening to my wife?”

“This is what happens when a librarian with avid curiosity is let loose in the Tardis library. She reads and learns.” Sexy explained. 

Jules exclaimed. “How is that possible?" 

“In theory,” Olivia answered. “A controlled, partial regeneration is possible.” 

"It's been tried," Jules threw his arms in the air. 

“Measured amounts of the Lindos hormone released in timed intervals, combined with the purposeful restructuring of your biodata can result in the incarnation desired. With me as the conduit, you as the catalyst and Sexy as the controller, the intended result can be achieved without damage to this my brain functions. I should be able to store the excess regenerative energy in my cells for future use.”

“Absolutely not,” the Doctor stepped back from her. “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

“I’m here,” she assured him. “I can think like a Gallifreyan.”

“More like a lunatic” the Doctor muttered. “Olivia?”

“Spwak for yourself, Dude. You're the madman with the blue box,” she laughed. "I was made for this from the moment I met the Tardis. I can handle it. I will be safe. You will be safe.”

“Please, Olivia,” he quietly pleaded. “No, this will kill you.”

“Doctor, if you wish to remain as you are,” Olivia said. “It is doable. If not, then I love you no matter your form. What do you want to do? Who do you wish to be? .”

“You have to let it go now,” he took her hands. “Please, Olivia, don’t do this.”

“Look at me, husband,” she gave him a smile. “I see it all. The past, the present, the future and the possibilities. They’re beautiful. I am the daughter of the Tardis with the history of the Time Lords in my DNA and still human to the core.”

“Doesn’t it make you insane?”

“Not at all,” she smiled at him. “It’s as natural as breathing.”

Olivia drew her husband closer, grabbing the lapels of his frock coat. Bringing his lips to hers, she gently gave him a chaste kiss. He felt her calm energy flow into him, filling his mind and senses, seeping between every electron and proton of his body. He felt the regeneration energy packed away in his third helix combine with hers. The sounds of time sang and he thought he heard familiar strains of the Ood in his mind. He felt blue and golden tendrils become warm caresses of energy along his skin. The sweet scent of vanilla and maple, time and space permeated the air around them. 

The Doctor flailed his arms, not sure what to do before he finally rested them on Olivia’s shoulders. He felt relaxed and sated and his brow fell forward to meet hers. “Wife, what did you do to me?”

“I figured it out. I gave you a choice to be whoever you wanted to be,” she said, looking up at him with brown eyes. “The secret to controlling regeneration is belief, control and trust. I realized that I change relatively little because I hold on to who I am. I recently read up on Gallifreyan physiology and learned about the lindos hormone and how it triggers regeneration. Since we’re full of Artron energy, why can’t we meld it to our liking?”

“Magic,” he grinned. 

“Transfiguration 101,” Sexy smiled. “You are clever, Olivia Noble.”

“Yeah” she grinned. “Im awesome like that.”

“Smart arse,” Sexy muttered, smiling. 

“Jules, you can remain Eleven 2.0 or go back to your 19th incarnation or become Godzilla if you want. You can now do what never occurred to another Time Lord. Rassilon was brilliant, but he didn’t know how to think outside the box when it came to regeneration.”

“And you, wife of mine,” he gave her a stern look. “What did you an all-knowing Time Lady?”

“I decided that since I’ve looked at the Untempered Schism, seen into the Tardis’ soul and heart and have met the Bad Wolf, I thought I’d see what I could come up with something through memory regression and a little human imagination.”

“Another entity that can blow every stinking Dalek out of the sky?” the Doctor’s eagerness and hope were impossible to miss. 

“No, that’s Bad Wolf and she creates life and controls death. Not my thing.” Olivia smiled. "I bring choice. I can change and fix things. That’s what I do." 

A few minutes later, they entered the dark classroom for their first seminar. Olivia’s Gallifreyan mind started cataloging every minute detail about the room. She noticed the light beige of the stone walls, the Romanesque pillars, the Gothic arches and windows along with the vaulted ceilings. To the right was a long, dark bookshelf littered with labeled jars and vials holding various herbs and spell components. Across from the bookshelf were 3 long rectangular tables that seated six to eight students. The lightly textured granite felt rough beneath her fingertips. The scent of time, earth and stone filled the castle classroom. She heard the murmurings of memories past as she ran her fingertips along the long hardwood tables. 

She, the Doctor and Sexy sat together at the front row, listening to Snape say that only the very best would continue to the second part of his Potions seminar. She watched Sexy’s eyes move back and forth in rapid motion, turning every piece of Professor Snape's lecture into data and uploading it to her mainframe. Olivia discreetly pulled out her sonic smartphone, hiding it behind a textbook and recorded the lecture, making sure to write down keywords. She had seen the movies in her universe and didn’t know if Snape here was as much of a dick in this universe as he was in the movies in her home universe.

The Doctor closed his eyes and doodled Gallifreyan script on his parchment. Olivia watched the Professor’s dark brows furrow with annoyance. Striding forward, he stood in front of the Doctor who seemed to take no notice of the black-robed figure looming over him. 

“Doctor Noble,” came the voice that Olivia had been longing to hear. “You seem rather preoccupied with your ornate scribbling. How much have you been paying attention?”

“I remember every word,” the Doctor grinned, looking up at Professor Snape. “Really, quite a fascinating lecture.”

“Let’s see just how much you’ve learned, ‘Doctor,’” Snape’s contempt was obvious. 

Olivia thought, ‘definitely a bigger dick. Oh, lovely. Pissing contest, here we go.’ 

“What’s the difference between Bittersweet and Nightshade?”Snape leaned forward, clearly entering the Doctor’s personal space.

“They’re the same thing,” his cheerful answer made Snape screw his face into an expression that made him look as if he’d swallowed a lemon.

“Game on,” Olivia muttered under her breath to her mother. Sexy nodded in agreement.

” Professor Snape gave a dismissive wave. “Everyone, turn to page 394.”

Glee ran through her as she looked around the classroom. Severus Snape vs. the Doctor. She wondered whose ego would win.

“Since you insist on being such an insufferable know-it-all, please grace us with an answer or get out of my classroom,” Snape sniffed as he pretended to find the dirt under his fingernails more interesting.

“Oi, rude!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Oh, well, all right then. Fine. Bittersweet is the British name of the same plant known in North America as Nightshade. It’s also known as Solanum dulcamara and is a member of the Solanaceae Family It’s a narrow perennial vine or semi-woody shrub found near brooks, wetlands, gardens and parks. Bittersweet is deadly to humans, pets, and livestock. Leaves are dark green to purple-tinged. Mid-May to September, produces star-shaped purple flowers with stamens fused in a prominent yellow cone. Flowers followed by round or egg-shaped berries that ripen from green to orange, to bright red. All stages of berry can grow on the same plant. Spreads by seed, as well as stem and root fragments.”

“Is that everything, Doctor?” Snape never removed his eyes from his rival in the front row. “Are you quite satisfied now that you’ve proven you’re quite the irritating show-off?”

“You should see me when I’m on a roll,” he quipped. “I’m being nice. If you don’t believe me, ask my wife.”

“I’ve dealt with you bloody Time Mages before,” he snorted. “Disregarding tradition, diluting ancient magic with Muggle Sciences that turn orderly spellcasting into chaos magic.”

“Now, that’s the pot calling the kettle black,” the Doctor chuckled, shaking her head in disagreement. “You know that’s what witches and wizards do, right? Belief is the key component to anything achievable, magical or otherwise. Every being in this universe has a specific quantum signature reeking with Artron energy. It’s part of your biology, Professor, as a wizard. You use the electrical impulses of your brain to manipulate matter and energy at the subatomic level to achieve your will. That’s how magic works here. It’s more Quantum Physics than magic if you think about it.”

The seminar attendees remained silent, stunned by the exchange between Professor Snape and Doctor Noble. Olivia bit her lip and looked down at her textbook cover to hide the amusement on her face. 

The class went on without further incident. Afterward, a short man with fiery ginger hair came up and hardily pumped the Doctor’s hand. “Bravo, mate! You right told the Professor his bits, didn’t you? I’m Nigel Weasley and my family has been waiting twenty years to see ol’ Snape brought down a notch or two.”

Olivia’s brows nearly shot off her face. Who in the hell was Nigel Weasley? She looked at the coat of arms on his robe: Gryffindor. “Sir, you wouldn’t happen to be related to Ron and Hermione Weasley, would you?”

“Indeed, I am,” he replied with a proud smile. “I’m Ron’s first cousin. Squib I was until about three months ago. Then, all of a sudden, papers are floating around my office. My boss decided to insult my work and the next thing I know, a stapler hit him in the head, but no one had thrown it. The Ministry of Magic sent out some of their best investigators, thinking it might be poltergeist activity or improper use of magic. No, I came into my own, I did. Snape and his type made too much fun of us squibs for far too long and now it’s good to see him getting his up and comings. Good on you, Doctor Noble.”

 

To Be Continued . . .


	14. Just This Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Polyjuice wearing off, the Doctor's regenerative energy threatens the innocent lives of all at Hogwarts. Together, the Doctor and Olivia search for a way to save lives, quell his regeneration and chase off a few Dementors.

After Snape’s seminar on well-known plants and their use in potions, the Doctor and Olivia exited the class along with several other adults who headed toward the main hall for lunch. As Jules and Olivia headed the same way, They playfully bumped shoulders, seeing who could nudge the other further. While others discussed the informative value of the Professor’s lecture, the Nobles had different opinions. 

 

“I am impressed,” Olivia grinned at her husband as his grin betrayed his mirth. “You outsnarked Snape. Nicely done.”

 

“Well, he seemed rather affronted when I said I wasn’t questioning his intelligence about various types of, merely his knowledge,” the Doctor gave his wife an innocent expression while straightening his blue velvet waistcoat. 

 

“Questioning Professor Snapes’ IQ wasn’t the wisest move you’ve ever made, Jules,” Olivia sighed. "You surpass Tesla, Sidis, Hypatia and Savant, but it’s not wise to challenge one in authority. You have to remember that when you have two males vying for dominance, dominant ranking is achieved through aggressive behavior. You have nothing to gain by besting him, Jules. We all know that you’re the smartest person in the room.”

 

“Are you lecturing me on the behavior of Alpha males, wife?” he stopped in the corridor, glancing at Olivia. 

 

“I’m thinking that after 3,000 years of interacting with humans you’d figure out some modes of human behavior just don’t jive with us. Being rude is one of them.”

 

“I’d think that he’d appreciate the academic exchange and debate,” the Doctor appeared genuinely surprised by Olivia’s observation of his behavior toward Professor Snape was rude.

 

“How do you like being reminded that you flunked out of the Time Lord Academy the first time and the second time around you barely passed with 51%?” she stood across from him akimbo. 

 

“I wasn’t besting him, Ollie,” the Doctor began fidgeting with his pocket watch, flipping it open to read the time. “I merely answered his questions.”

 

“You encroached his territory, Dude, you knocked down on the field of expertise. You may be a Time Lord, but he is a wizard. While you’re a tech whiz, his psychic abilities have a broader and longer range. He’s vengeful and petty. Advice? Be nice while we’re here.”

 

The Doctor lightly tapped her nose. “My Muse and my protector.”

 

“Your wife who wants to not be kicked out of Hogwarts because her husband can’t get a handle on human manners.”

 

“And you think you can teach me in a few simple words what 3,000 years of existence hasn’t?” he queried, his voice lower and sterner than usual.

 

“Yes.”

 

Jules’ almost invisible brows shot up in astonishment. He motioned rapidly with his hand. “Well, go on, then, Olivia. By all means, please teach me to be human.”

 

“Right now, I’m trying to keep you from being turned into some hideous amphibian,” she scolded, but her eyes sparkled with humor. “Here goes nothing. Love your neighbor as yourself. Treat others as you’d like to be treated."

 

There was a pause between them. “Oh.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got more,” she assured him. 

 

He took her hands in his, his forehead resting against hers. Others milled around them, staring at the couple blocking traffic in the middle of the hall, oblivious to the people trying to get past them. “Remind me, Olivia, please. I need you to tell me.”

 

She raised her hand, tentatively hovering an inch away from his temple, silently seeking permission. The Doctor gave a subtle nod. ‘You taught yourself this lesson centuries ago, Jules. I can spin it but, you know it well enough. Always be merciful and brave. Screw apathy. It’s heartless. Hate is idiotic and love is wise. Always be nice to others and do your best to be kind to everyone. Don’t tell too many people who and what you truly are or you’ll end up in a specimen jar somewhere. Lastly, don’t insult people who can turn you into a toad at will."

 

“Lesson remembered,” he said, smiling at her. 

 

Olivia hopped back a step, gaped at the Doctor’s hand and pulled the front of her robe to hide it. “Doctor, we have a problem.”

 

The Doctor saw the wide-eyed expression of horror on his wife's face, then he looked down at his hand that the skin of his hand was translucent with good flowing beneath and an aura surrounding it. "Blimey, that bloody polyjuice potion is finally wearing off. If Sherlock ever pulls another sodding prank like this, I'll sonic him so hard that he'll be caught in a permanent time loop."

"Doctor, " Olivia shook her look at her hands, quickly pulling them from his grasps. She held them up with her palms facing the Doctor. "It isn't wearing off. You're regenerating!"

"I don't think I want to explain to several dozen people why I'm glowing gold," he carded his fingers through his flop of brown hair hanging over his right eye. 

"Plus, I'm not looking forward to screaming in agony. I and regeneration don't mix. Besides, we don't need you blowing a hole through a stone wall or making windows explode." she motioned to the corridor around them. "We need to get to a place where we can contain the explosion."

"Are you wearing your vortex manipulator?" Jules' words came out in a rush as he motioned his hands wildly in circular motions, pointing at Olivia's wrist.

"It's not costume jewelry, Jules," she cast him a disbelieving look.

"Woman, don't vex me," the Doctor's voice carried a stern warning, wringing his hands in worry. "Now, is not the time."

"Get over yourself, Dude," Olivia stood akimbo, giving him a look that let him know he had just made his wife quite cross. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be getting laid. So don't pull that neanderthal, knuckle-dragging crap with me, Marvin."

"Ooh!" he clasped his glowing gold hands into tight fists, shaking them in mid-air. "Why must you always be so difficult?"

 

“You mean I'm difficult because I don't put up with your nonsense?” Olivia’s eyes darted around for the nearest exit. “Besides, who knows how explosive your regeneration is going to be.”

 

“I theorize the intensity of the emotion I feel at the time of regeneration determines its strength, but I don’t want to test that that theory. We have to get away from these people.”

 

“Jules,” she nodded towards his hands both glowing. “We don’t have time.”

 

Her own hand was surrounded in a golden aura. “Oh, shit. Just lovely.”

 

“Save wife, save people,” he surmised. 

 

“You have those turned around,” her laugh did nothing to hid her growing fear. 

"I could lose everything, but I can't bear to lose you."

 

"Brilliance, now, Doctor. Sentiment later."

"Then, we do what we do best. He gave her a wild grin, extending his hands and wiggling his fingers. “Geronimo!”

 

Olivia nodded in understanding, taking his hand. “Run.”

The Doctor and the Librarian they sprinted down the corridor, dashing around people and darting around faculty. She looked back behind her, seeing trails of golden energy fanning out behind them like meteorite tails. Then, a frigid breeze crossed their path, making her hair stand on end and prickling her skin. She saw two innocuous shadows drifting along behind them. Then, she counted four. She looked to the side where they might find an out-of-the-way spot to figure out what needed doing next.

 

“Doctor, at our six, Bogeys.”

 

“No, in this case,” he said as they ran. “Not Bogeys, Dementors.”

 

“We’re easy prey with Artron energy spewing out of both of us,” Olivia kept breathing through her nose to keep from screaming in terror as two Dementors gained on them.

 

“True,” the Doctor wrapped a protective arm around her. “That is a mystery worth solving, but not at the moment.”

 

For the next several minutes, they wove between moving staircases, slid down banisters, bound from moving stairwells to other moving stairwells, hid on ledges and balconies and even in the Ladies’ loo. The Doctor paused in the middle of the corridor, snapping his fingers as he seemed to have an idea.

 

“Get into the janitor's cupboard!” The Doctor tugged at her hand as they ran down the hall. With the oncoming group of instructors and seminar attendees on their heels, he didn’t want them to see him revert to his previous self.

 

Olivia slipped inside the closet, quickly bumping into the shelves followed by the Doctor tripping over his feet, shoving her a corner. He yanked the door shut quickly as they had scrambled into the closet to get away from the throng of people behind him. Immediately, he concluded that he and Olivia were trapped inside a dark, cozy janitor's closet.

 

The close quarters was snug at best, confining at worst. “Well, this is interesting.”

 

“You don’t see me complaining, do you?” Olivia turning around to face him. “That’s better.”

 

“Oh, I think it depends on one’s perspective,” he squeaked, nervously pushing his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

 

She frowned, “Well, My Love, you aren’t the one nose-level with a bottle of bleach just now. We're a small, enclosed space with various cleaning chemicals and both of us are about to become walking explosions. Yes, let's blow up Hogwarts while we're at it."

 

“Blimey,” Eleven 2.0 muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "I hope you lose that sharp tongue in your next regeneration."

 

“You know you love what my tongue can do to you." Olivia felt the Doctor though she felt him blush inside her mind, reminding her of pink lemonade and freshly picked strawberries. "And I like what you put on my tongue."

"Vixen," he growled his appreciation.

"I know that you have that wild look on your face, even if I can't quite see you in the dark.” she sighed. “You don’t have a plan, do you?”

 

“None, whatsoever,” he gave a shrug. “Any ideas?"

 

“Do I look like a Time Lord?” she asked. She saw the Doctor open his mouth to speak and she covered it her hand. “Don’t answer that.”

 

“Hmmmmhmsm,” he sounded against her hand.

 

Olivia felt his breath against her brow, “How long before the polyjuice wears off?”

 

“Minutes,” he said. “I don’t have long. Olivia, I have to tell you something. I don’t want to go. I want to stay. With you. I don’t want him to have you.”

 

“You are him,” she corrected. “Be who you want to be. I love you whether you have rent boy moves or drunk giraffe moves.”

 

“Drunk giraffe moves?” Eleven 2.0 squawked in the dark. “Are you saying that I can't-dance?”

 

Olivia pressed two fingers against his lips, shushing him. “Of course not. Just the opposite! You invented some of your best moves. The Drunk Giraffe was the name given to a dance move you invented. You know, waving your arms above your head and shaking them side by side? The first time you did was in a tux and tails at Amy and Rory’s wedding.”

 

“Amy and Rory,” Olivia heard his voice catch in the dark as he said their names, followed by a soft admission. “I remember.”

 

“If it’s fixable, we’ll fix it,” Olivia promised. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

“It’s a fixed point in time,” he reminded her, she almost saw him pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a gesture that she hadn’t seen him use before. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the Doctor’s chest. She heard the perfect syncopation of double heartbeats, saw swirls of black, blue and gray winding around them. Olivia knew the colors of a battered, anguished soul. 

 

“I don’t believe in fixed points, Doctor,” she reminded him, feeling his cool tears fall on her skin. “Time is perception and physics. If there is a way around it, then, I’ll find it. Time Lords lack intuition and us humans come to it naturally. That human instinct combined with Time Lord ability serves well. I'll throw the proverbial spaghetti and you figure out the science of making it stick." 

 

“You think we're so amazing, Noble.”

 

"We're awesome like that,” she chuckled, wiping away the tears that that streamed down the Doctor’s cheeks. “Especially you and the Tardis. We all know that.”

 

“I get to love, but then I die again. This is my reward, but the universe steals it. I want more, Olivia, so much more.” In the dark, the Doctor pressed his brow to hers.

 

“I know,” she found his strong jaw in the dark, cupping his cheek, then pressed a gentle, lingering kiss against his lips. “I love you no matter if you stay as you are or return to the way you were. I’ll love you either way, but I must admit, Jules, your bow ties are the new sexy.”

 

“Better than cool?” he chuckled.

 

“Much better,” she purred. Golden ribbons of sparkling energy surrounded Jules in a halo of light. His right hand glowed with a familiar aura that made Olivia swear a blue streak.

 

“It’s started,” murmured, pushing a brow into her hair. “If you get far enough away-”

 

“I’m not leaving,” she protested, knocking her fist hard into his chest. “Like hell that’s gonna happen. We started this together and we'll finish this together..”

 

“The Doctor tried jiggling open the door, finding it locked. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver from his inner frock coat pocket. With a flick of his wrist, the sensors snapped open and dim green light filled the closet. Aiming it at the door, Olivia heard a click in the dim green light and saw it swing open. 

 

They began bickering when the twittering of seminar attendees grew loud right outside the closet door. So much for human intuition, locked in a cozy janitor’s closet sounded ideal for a hot, lemony fanfic in her old life. Now, it was a trap for them with no escape. There was no way to contain the explosive regenerative energy of one Time Lord and his Metacrisis wife. The damage wasn’t important, but human life was sacred to her. 

 

Chaos magic. Inspiration hit Olivia with the force that knocked the breath out of her. She grabbed the Doctor’s hands, placing them to her temples and then did the same to him. “We shag.”

 

“Noble, have you gone completely mad?”

 

“Probably,” she laughed, a hint of joy in her voice. 

 

“Clarke’s Third Law,” The Doctor whispered. “Any advanced form of technology is indistinguishable from magic and vice versa.”

 

“Sex!" Olivia nodded. “Sex is the act of creation and regeneration is recreation. So, we contain it by channeling our regeneration energy into something much safer and more pleasurable.”

 

“You want to shag at a time like this?” annoyance clear in his voice. “Now is not the time, Olivia, not when lives are at stake.”

 

“It is the best time in the world,” Olivia looked at him. “We’re at Hogwarts for freaking out loud. This place is an epicenter of magic. What better solution is there unless you have a brighter idea?”

“Not, really Noble.” he waved his hands in the air. “Are you sure?”

 

She shrugged, showing him mentally what she had in mind.

 

“Oh, yes!” the Doctor slapped his forehead, snapping his fingers and pointing at her with both fingers. “Olivia, the Sisterhood of Karn once told me about an ancient way of controlling generation. If a Time Lord or Lady has a clever and adoring mate, with whom one attains absolute harmony, they manifest mystical energies. It is a powerful and most loving way two bonded mates can be. It defies looming, death and random regeneration. Sex magick!”

 

“It’s worth a shot, ”

 

“Another secret that must never be spoken,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. "I like how you think, Noble." 

 

"Shut up and shag me," Olivia raised one dark brow, looking down at the bulge in his trousers.“Oh, my! What a big screwdriver you have.”

 

Olivia’s saucy words accompanied her lips gently nipping the Doctor’s neck as their energies entwined.

 

“All the better to tease you with, My Darling Girl,” he growled. 

 

“Thatta boy,” she encouraged him. She saw golden particles swirl in ribbons around the Doctor. 

 

He whispered against the shell of her ear. “I felt your joy last night, Darling Girl. I felt everything. You like this me and I like this me. So, this me is staying with you.”

 

She shook her head, thinking geeky and adorkable was arousing and sweet. “Oh, my Jules.”

 

He sat his sonic on the shelf, rubbing his hands in anticipation. “Oh, yes. You have that look on your face; the one that says, ‘oh, I’m utterly randy and need a good shag in a closet.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Oh, yes. Right.” he replied, turning her around so that the bulge in his pants pressed firmly between her globes. “We’re saving lives. We’re locked inside a very small janitor’s closet and I’m feeling naughty and very much in love with my wife.”

 

“Oh!” she gasped, warmth coiling in her stomach. She felt his regeneration building within him. She heard him time his breathing, establishing a slow rhythm. “Less talk, more action, Doctor.”

 

He pressed his hardness against her as he pressed gentle kisses against her cheek and lips. “Re’Hallion.”

 

Turning around in the small space to face Jules, she murmured 38 syllables in a hot, breathy whisper. The Doctor lost the last semblance of sanity in her kiss. He leaned down, his voice husky into her ear. In perfect Gallifreyan he whispered sweet words, carnal words that she never thought she’d hear the Doctor say.

 

A soft keen escaped her. Kissing him back, Olivia let her hand slowly slide down the from his lapels to his velvet waistcoat until she found his erection bulging through his trousers. She felt his embrace pull her closer. When Olivia reached for the button of his trousers, she heard the Doctor exhale, anticipating what was ahead. 

 

“Kiss me,” he whispered. “Please.”

 

He gingerly brought his lips against hers, taking in her scent and tasting her kiss. Olivia felt his tongue flick against her and he nibbled gently at her lower lip, silently asking permission to deepen their kiss. She accepted him into her as her hands found the button, undoing it and lowering the zip just a bit. Feeling adventurous, the Doctor guided Olivia’s hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. He felt her fingers glide smoothly along his skin until she caressed his erection which moved in the direction of her touch.

 

He couldn’t stifle a gasp that turned into a groan as Olivia’s fingers leisurely brushed against his cool skin. The natural heat of her hands around his shaft was almost his undoing. His hands tightly gripped her hips, as if he were afraid that she’d leave him alone in the closet. 

 

“You definitely have the moves,” the Doctor gulped.

 

She smiled, “My manic, adorkable geek.”

 

“My Olivia,” he moaned, his hands traveled to her waist, pressing her into the shelves behind her. He worked at her jeans, unbuttoning them and while she deftly stepped out of them. Next went her panties and off came his trousers, socks and boots. The Doctor finally broke the kiss and clasped her bottom. She jumped as he lifted her, using the back wall to bring her to him as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist.

 

“I love you,” She whispered in his native tongue, carding her fingers through his thick hair. “Always.”

 

The Doctor stifled a moan by pressing his face into the crook of her shoulder. He fell into that mental hurricane where she surrounded him with her colorful soul, her deep waters and breezy soul combining with fire and ice. Olivia took him deeply into her warmth, accepting the only gift he had that he thought worthy of giving her. 

 

“Eternity,” he promised, nearly exploding with the joy of their psychic and spiritual union.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Guide me inside you, Olivia.” He breathed heavily as his hips instinctively thrust into her. He brushed against her heat, the head of his shaft nudging gently between her folds. He wanted to gently love her and to accept him fully and readily, not with greed or haste.

 

When he sank inside her, brown eyes met green, locked in a gaze from which neither wanted an escape. Olivia buried her fingers in his light brown hair as he filled her deep and wide. His hips still as she acclimated to his fullness inside her. Jules languidly pulled out of her, letting the head of his cock tease her folds before gently moving back inside her to the hilt. 

 

He slowly slid again into her, “You feel so perfect around me.” 

 

Olivia groaned in defeat as he kept his thrusts excruciatingly deliberate and measured inside her. “More.”

 

“There is more, my Darling Girl,” he promised, using a thrust to emphasize the word more. He channeled the growing glow of regeneration into his thrust, pouring it into her. “So much more.”

 

She felt her own energies, untamed and alive, churning within her. She let them entwine with his; blue, turquoise, gold and fuchsia. Together, they formed an apex of pure creation.

 

“Oh, my,” the Doctor kissed her neck, “Slow is good. I’ve learned something new.”

 

He continued embedded himself deep within his wife until the head of his shaft touched her womb, his cock flexing and fluttering with ridges and bumps enlarging within her. Her warmth, wet and hot, wrapped around him urged him to chase his release, but not yet. “That making love slowly heightens the intensity of it all, giving us more power than we’ve dreamed of.”

 

Together, they moved in unison. She tensed as that warmth inside her became a tightly coiled heat. She felt the start of her release overwhelm her, but not quite consume her. She urged the Doctor for faster, harder.“Please, Jules.”

 

His head buried in the crook of her neck, his fingers dug into the flesh. His own pleasure capturing him at the moment. He freed one of his hands until his thumbs made small circles on her sensitive, very human bundle of nerves. He reveled at the precious, rare gift that human women had of enjoying lovemaking as much as the males of their species. It was a trait that had carried over through her regeneration and he thanked the Deity Olivia believed in for that blessing.

 

“As milady commands,” he groaned. In English and Gallifreyan, the Doctor repeated them like a scared prayer with each slide deeper within his wife.

 

Her husband sheathed himself deeply within her, his thrusts were deep and hard, fast and continuous through her release. 

 

Two vague shapes formed out of the golden energies surround the Time Lord and the Librarian. The two patronises slipped beneath the heavy wooden door and into the outer. One was a golden Alpha Wolf while the other was fox surrounded in orbs of various hues. Together, they charged the two wraith-like figures looming close to the wooden door. The massive energy channeled so carefully into the most blissful moment not surrounded the two chasing the two Dementors until they fled far from Hogwarts. 

 

“Am I still me?” he asked.

 

YOu're still you.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Jules nodded toward the closet door. “Do you think they heard us?”

 

Olivia smiled, carefully unlocking the door and taking a peak to see nothing. She nodded. “They’r repelled, Jules. They’re gone! As if poof-destroyed!”

 

They helped each other dress, peppering each other with lingering kisses and touches. “I like the way you think. Now, how do we get out of here before we’re found out? Humans aren’t that obtuse. They must’ve heard something.

 

We stay put and we stay quiet.”

 

“You naughty minx,” he purred. “You do love to do it fast and dirty, don’t you?”

 

“Only sometimes,” she straightened his waistcoat, smoothing his frock coat free of wrinkles.”

 

The door flew open with Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape staring coldly at them. The witch’s green eyes widened in astonishment when she found Doctor Noble and his wife snogging in the Janitor's cupboard. The Doctor stood in front of his wife while she buttoned her jeans. He gave Snap and McGonagall a boyish grin.

 

“I will see you both in my office in 5 minutes,” Headmistress address them, her anger making her green eyes burn hot and her voice low and strong. 

 

Professor Snape gave the Doctor a nearly imperceptible smirk. “Maybe, Doctor, you should look into the properties of Vitex, better known as chasteberry.”

 

“Talking from personal experience,” the Doctor replied without a smile. “Oh, wait, do you have any personal experience?”

 

“I will take great pleasure in seeing you gone, Doctor,” the Professor tilted his head back slightly, looking at the Doctor with his lips in a curling sneer. “Frankly, Mrs. Noble, I thought you better than,” he motioned toward them in the closet. “this.”

 

The Doctor stepped forward, ready to speak when Olivia grabbed his arm. “Always try to be nice and never fail to be kind. Remember, Doctor?”

 

“Now, you remind me.”

 

“Professor, you’ve no clue what we just did, so, respectfully,” Olivia straightened her sweater. “Zip it.”

 

Snape said nothing, but turned on point and walked away. Olivia pulled the closet door partially shut as she examined the Doctor’s waistcoat, making sure it was button straight. She correctly rebuttoned his waistcoat and gently carded her fingers through his thick brown hair. 

 

7 minutes and 45 minutes later, Headmistress MacGonagal, shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes. “It’s not many late bloomers who could take on two Dementors and live to tell the tale, let alone channel enough energy to create not, but two, patronuses to repel them. We felt the reverberations throughout the castle.”

 

The Doctor and Olivia sat in chairs in front of her mahogany desk, glancing at one another. “I don’t want you turning Hogwarts into a den of iniquity. Nor can I ignore your creative solution to a dangerous problem. Just this once, you won’t be expelled for inappropriate fraternization, but you are on probation for the duration of your stay. No more doing….things in cupboards.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the Nobles answered contritely in unison.

 

“You may go,” she motioned toward her office door. The Nobles nodded in understanding and quickly exited the room. If they had seen Headmistress McGonagall's face after their departure, they would’ve her nod and a smile. “Just this once, everybody lives.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


End file.
